


Kisses Cursed (Traducción)

by Sthefy



Series: Kisses Cursed (Traducción) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que había vendido su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. Harry sólo sabía que no era seguro caminar cerca de la Casa Riddle por la noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Casa en la Colina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110118) by [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/pseuds/The_Fictionist). 



> Mi primer work y traducción por acá, espero que les guste :)  
> De antemano, espero que disfruten el comienzo de esta belleza ;D

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de The Fictionist (¡gracias de nuevo, guapa! ;D) quién muy amablemente aceptó mi pedido de traducción.

**BetaReader:** Aldo PG.

Y con la bendición completa de The Fictionist, les dejo el comienzo.

* * *

 

**Cap. 1 La Casa en la Colina**

Con un nombre como Little Hangleton, no era de extrañar que hubiese algo oscuro que acechara a la ciudad. Sin embargo, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaba a la casa Riddle. Y aquellos que se extraviaron en su salvaje y descuidado jardín, nunca volvieron más allá de las puertas de nuevo.

Al menos, no enteros.

A veces un dedo regresaba, a veces era un ojo, y otras veces todas las extremidades se iban de regreso a casa intactas, sin nada dentro de ellas.

Pero nunca se dejaba un corazón. Algunos decían que el monstruo lo tomaba para reemplazar el espacio vacío que habita en su pecho. Otros decían que simplemente se los comía. Todo el mundo sabía las historias. Y todos sabían acerca de las ofrendas.

Cada año, había una ofrenda. Algo para apaciguar al monstruo al acecho que habitaba detrás de las murallas.

Después de todo, todos los dioses deben de tener los sacrificios apropiados -y por lo tanto, era necesario para poder apaciguar al demonio.

Sin embargo, nunca dijeron su nombre. Pero si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo, era para invitarlo a que te visite en la noche, con sus horripilantes mechones ondulados y brillantes ojos escarlata.

_Tú-Sabes-Quién._  
_El Señor Oscuro._  
_La Bestia._

Algunos decían que fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que vendió su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose a la vez en uno de ellos a cambio. Otros dijeron que un mal como él nunca podría haber sido humano; que era más bien como una pesadilla, manteniéndose persistente sobre la tierra durante mucho tiempo.

Harry metió las temblorosas manos en sus bolsillos y tragó en seco, su aliento trepaba finas cintas en el aire como el humo de un dragón. Siempre hacía frío en la colina, sin ningún tipo de cálidez alguna, y casi nunca había sol. El cielo estaba siempre negro, como si alguien hubiese pegado algo negro sobre el sol para sólo dejar una noche eterna.

Frío. Hacía frío y más frío, cuanto más se acercaba. Todo a su alrededor se ponía más oscuro, como si el denso humo y la oscuridad te acariciara.

Era debido a ello, a la maldición, que cada año había una ofrenda. Incluso si la misma tuviera que ser arrojada a la casa, llorando y gritando a través de las puertas.

Este año, se suponía que iba a ser Ginny. Tenía dieciocho años de edad, era un año más joven que él.

Un año más joven, con una familia que ya se encontraba en shock por todas las pérdidas.

Y Harry no podía soportarlo.

Él, sin embargo, no tenía a nadie. Nadie a quién le importara realmente si se quedaba o moría.

No sabía con exactitud que le deparaba en la Casa Riddle - pero él no era un sacrificio, una ofrenda.

Él era un voluntario.

Harry entró.

Le parecía incluso más oscuro al instante en el que entró hacia el jardín. Sus ojos se abrieron, en shock, al notar como las raíces y tallos de los árboles parecían moverse a su alrededor. Sintió que le cepillaban curiosamente contra los lados de su ropa, la parte posterior de su cuello.

Los jardines se extendían de manera salvaje e indomable por todo lo que podía ver, todo el camino hacia abajo del otro lado de la colina a la valla. Sin embargo, en el instante en que dio un paso más allá nuevamente de las puertas, notó que la hierba era de corte limpio, normal. Y los jardines sin duda no se habían movido, lo sabía. Había estado por ahí antes.

Pero el jardín no trató ni de impedirle en acercarse a la casa. Harry se sentía muy... observado. Cómo si cada pulgada del jardín y la casa lo miraran fijamente, tratando de ver directamente hacia su alma. Evaluándolo.

Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. La puerta se abrió para él antes de que pudiera tocarla, lo mismo había pasado con la verja. Se quedó congelado por un segundo, su pobre bolsa - optimista - de pertenencias la agarró firmemente entre sus manos.

A veces las ofrendas no regresaban por semanas. ¿Tal vez tendría alguna utilidad su ropa? Aunque ciertamente encontraría la manera, algún uso para ellas.

Podía sentir sus latidos golpeándole en el pecho.

Entró en la casa. Honestamente, había estado esperando ver un completo desastre, pero la misma estaba impecablemente limpia y ordenada. A pesar de que era de noche, según por lo poco que podía ver, la casa tenía un estilo antiguo de grandeza que hizo ocasionarle a Harry que se quedara sin aliento.

Tragó saliva una vez más, pero el nudo se había quedado atascado en la garganta.

No obstante, algo acerca de la casa le había dejado un cosquilleo incómodo en su columna vertebral.

—¿Hola?, —gritó. —Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Era de mañana, pero estando aquí no se sentía como si lo fuera. Sólo los rayos más pálidos de la luz solar encontraban la manera para encontrar su camino hacia el suelo.

No hubo respuesta, y aparentemente nadie estaba allí para darle la bienvenida.

¿Acaso había muerto la bestia el año pasado? Harry no lo creía. Aún podía sentir como alguien -o algo- le observaba atentamente.

Se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Tensó sus hombros, antes de girarse de nuevo. Luego cerró los ojos, exhalando. Podía hacer esto. Sí, podía.

La Bestia era sólo un hombre. Tenía que serlo, ¿no?

Dio un paso más, agarrando su mochila frente a él como si fuera un escudo. A medida que parpadeaba, sus ojos se movían sobre cada rincón. Y había una gran cantidad de parpadeos, era casi como si la casa misma se moviera a su alrededor.

—Eres la ofrenda.

La casa quedó completamente en silencio.

Harry quiso voltearse al sentir una fría respiración en su cuello. O lo haría, de no ser por una mano que le sujetaba firmemente la cadera, y otra en la parte posterior de su cuello, manteniendo de manera rígida su vista hacia delante. Los dedos se sentían helados contra su piel.

—No te voltees. —Las palabras fueron siseadas contra su oreja, los labios rozando su lóbulo.

—Harry. Mi nombre es Harry. —Logró articular. —No es "la ofrenda."

—Harry... —Su nombre reverberó en la lengua del monstruo, como un canturreo bajo.

Realmente, no había querido voltearse nuevamente. Tan sólo quería ver con qué estaba tratando, si en realidad la bestia tenía los ojos como la sangre y el fuego del infierno - si éste estaba materializado y era de carne para que pudiera ser combatido, o si él era algo mucho más insidioso. Sus ojos se dirigieron a vislumbrar aquellos pálidos dedos, esos dedos de araña que ocultaban una fuerza engañosa.

Tragó saliva. Sus hombros se tensaron al sentir como el monstruo le presionaba cerca, inhalando profundamente contra su cuello. Su piel se había entumecido, en donde las manos del otro le sostenían.

— ¿Eres... Voldemort? —Su voz se mantuvo más o menos firme, gracias a Merlín. No podía dejar de pensar que a la más mínima debilidad conseguirían despedazarlo. Y ya era demasiado tarde para como temer a la criatura convocada ahora.

— ¿Te atreves a decir mi nombre? —La voz era fría.

Bueno, al menos eso pudo responder a su pregunta.

—Lo siento. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara? —Por mucho que a él le hubiese gustado decir algo sarcástico, pensó que ser cortés sería lo que le ayudaría únicamente en su estadía aquí.

Hubo una pequeña pausa silenciosa antes de que la mano en su cadera ascendiera, para clavar las uñas sobre su pecho palpitante. La respiración de Harry se entrecortó.

—Tienes un corazón fuerte, Harry Potter. Delicioso.

Harry se retorció un poco con inquietud, aunque todavía no podía girar la cabeza. Las uñas lo mantenían aprisionado, no pudiendo evitar que un pequeño sonido de dolor se le escapara.

—Si vas a matarme, podrías dejar que te mire antes de que lo hagas,— Harry espetó— ya sabes, para encarar a mi verdugo.

El monstruo se rió de eso, aflojando su agarre. No había sido una risa agradable de escuchar. No era cálida ni alegre, era más bien escalofriante e igualmente implacable.

—Hay cuatro reglas, —Voldemort dijo en su lugar. —Uno, no trates de escapar. Dos, la cena es todos los días a las seis, en punto. Cuento con tu mejor aspecto, o sufrirás las consecuencias. —La mano en la parte posterior de su cuello le dio un pequeño apretón. —Tres, no entres jamás a mis habitaciones del lado izquierdo de la casa. Y... la más importante de todas, —Los labios del Señor Oscuro estaban en su otra oreja ahora. —No salgas de tu habitación entre el ocaso y el amanecer. Sin importar lo que escuches o por alguna otra razón. ¿Entendido?

— ...Sí.

—Hablaremos de nuevo, si logras pasar la noche en mi casa.

Luego se fue.


	2. El Enigma y el Sin Nombre

**Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Libremente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él había sido alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y algunos que él vendió su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. Harry sólo sabía que no era seguro caminar cerca de la Casa Riddle por la noche. (Traducción autorizada por **The Fictionist**.)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **The Fictionist** (¡gracias de nuevo, guapa! ;D) quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.

**Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:** Exoesqueleto7, por su habilidad literaria para con las rimas y poemas,; una gran fuente de sabiduría parlante. Pueden visitarlo en su blog, "Lluvia de peces."

* * *

**Cap. 2 El Enigma y el Sin Nombre**

Harry pasó el tiempo antes de la cena explorando su nuevo entorno.

Voldemort no le había dado ningún tipo de indicación para la habitación que se suponía sería suya - y había un montón de habitaciones vacías, todas ellas claramente en desuso.

Estaba empezando a pensar que sólo debe escoger una y buscarla por su propia cuenta, ya que se quedaría aquí por un futuro que carecía de valor; aunque tal vez eso ni era importante. De hecho, tal vez su estadía por aquí se podía medir en un par de horas, o por el auge y la caída del sol.

O tal vez por la mañana estaría desangrándose mientras que se iría filtrando su sangre por los pasillos, y una colección de sus extremidades sería enviada de regreso a la aldea en una caja de regalo. Pero seguramente no encajarían perfectamente; se estremeció ante la idea.

Más no huyó.

Debería ser fácil huir y evitar en todo lo posible la oscuridad que se cierne sobre un pueblo pequeño, correr de las nubes de lluvia y los lobos por la noche; rechazando a toda costa cada adversidad y luchando.

Pero el pueblo estaba maldito también. La mansión y su monstruo, no era más que el punto central.

Quizás por eso siguieron dando ofrendas - con esperanza o sin ella. La desesperanza de no poder enfrentar a semejante criatura, cuando todos los aldeanos que lo hicieron, murieron, y aquellos quienes trataron de escapar, murieron en el segundo en que cruzaron las líneas del límite.

Después de todo, cada vieja mansión poseía una cierta cantidad de territorio asignado a ella.

Y a pesar de que veían el sol en el pueblo, no habían tenido un verano en todo su esplendor. No un verano adecuado, en cualquier caso. El invierno crujía durante medio año por debajo de sus pies, un invierno congelante que engullía todo lo que el día y la luz tenían. El otoño y la primavera hacían acto de presencia también, pero siempre triste, siempre lleno de gris y lluvioso.

Pero no tan oscuro como lo es la colina - ya que nada podría superar las sombras que viven devorando la Casa Riddle.

Era ahí donde siempre había esperanza - la esperanza de que, si se trataba de una maldición y no sólo la condenada tiranía de un monstruo, podría ser revertida.

Siempre había historias de ese tipo de cosas. De salvadores y héroes, doncellas bonitas y elegantes caballeros vestidos con su armadura brillante, de la búsqueda del verdadero amor y de los corazones puros.

Harry no podía dejar de notar que todos los espejos en la casa estaban rotos, los fragmentos esparcidos sin limpiar de vidrios polvorientos, incluso cuando todo lo demás en la casa estaba impecable. Las sábanas de las camas estaban frescas y planchadas. Y la casa realmente se _movía._ Lo notó cuando encendió las luces - de las puertas que se abren sin una brisa, escaleras que se desplazaban. Los retratos, sin embargo, la mayoría estaban rasgados en donde el Lord de la Mansión los había colocado. Con heridas profundas y violentas que dejaron tiras de pinturas costosas encima del suelo.

Harry finalmente optó por una habitación en el extremo derecho del edificio, que parecía estar en una de las mejores condiciones, y... bueno, sólo estaba atraído por ella, supuso.

Era la única habitación de la casa que no estaba de algún modo destruida, y la estudió con curiosidad.

Había una gran cama con dosel, un magnífico escritorio, y otras varias comodidades.

Y luego estaba el cuadro.

Harry lo miró, dando un paso adelante para leer la inscripción.

_"Tom Riddle, Jr."_

Era la única pintura que Harry había visto en la casa que no había sido destruida. En ella, ilustraba a un apuesto joven, de pie en un retrato completo. Tenía el pelo oscuro, la piel como marfil, y una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos.

Harry ladeó su cabeza.

Se preguntó por qué esta pintura, de entre todos los paisajes y retratos de familia en la mansión, se salvaría. Particularmente, no parecía tener nada de especial.

Aunque se sentía como si le estuviera mirando.

No le sorprendió. Toda esta casa era jodidamente espeluznante. Se estremeció ligeramente y se alejó.

Por extraño que... bueno, a estas alturas no estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo.

Se había preparado, quizá subconscientemente, para una batalla contra la muerte.

Sin embargo, Voldemort, que sin lugar a dudas había sido desconcertante y dominante, no había hecho nada que amenazara su vida abiertamente. Sólo había estado clavando sus uñas durante un poco rato.

Eso le hizo preguntarse exactamente como la Bestia acumularía los cuerpos.

Giró sobre sus talones, examinando la habitación de nuevo. Su piel le picaba, sintiendo un hormigueo en sus palmas. Al final, tiró sus pertenencias en las sábanas, y las miró.

Era curioso pensar que esto era lo que iba a ser de él. Tenía un pequeño surtido de pertenencias en una bolsa raída - un cepillo de dientes, algunas escasas mudas de ropa, un cuchillo y un álbum de fotos - todo eso sería la suma total de su existencia.

Nada especial. Nada trascendental.

Tan sólo una colección de cosas.

Pero supuso que era el por qué estaba aquí - por cosas ordinarias. No había mucho que dejar atrás, y menos aún mucho para ansiar con desesperación. Tal vez todo el mundo era sólo cosas al final. Materia y polvo.

Ni siquiera tenía nada apropiado para la cena. ¿Significaba eso que iría a convertirse en la cena? ¿Y qué pasa exactamente entre el ocaso y el amanecer?

Cruzó la habitación, hacia a la ventana.

Por lo menos eso no se le prohibió, aunque forcejeó un buen rato tratando de abrir la ventana. Él respiró, en busca de algo fresco y fuerte como para combatir la pesadez rancia de la habitación.

No había nada. Ni siquiera humo, pero el cielo estaba tan oscuro que pareciera que pudiera haberlo sido. Como si pudiera atraparlo con la mano.

Se estremeció por el hielo que parecía filtrarse, y después de un momento, cerró la ventana de nuevo con un suspiro. Incluso si quisiera escapar de esta manera, envuelto en la noche, la caída parecía bastante brutal.

Se pasó una mano por la cara. Escapar no tenía sentido, de todos modos - por mucho que su lenguaje corporal hablara de ello.

Luego se congeló. El retrato... ¿se había movido? Su boca se secó por completo.

Por supuesto, en una mansión de una colina mágica, una pintura en movimiento no resultaba ser la más extraña de las cosas.

De igual manera, su nuca no dejó de sentir cosquilleos.

Harry podría haber jurado que estaba observando cualquier movimiento posible a través de la habitación.

O tal vez sólo estaba siendo idiota. Un paranoico idiota.

—... ¿Hola? —Su voz estaba un poco rasposa.

—Eres la ofrenda.

Harry inmediatamente tuvo un destello de déjà vu. Y casi se sobresaltó del miedo nuevamente. Que los retratos se movieran y hablaran parecían cosas muy diferentes, incluso si la distinción en sí parecía del todo ridícula. Después de todo, era, lógico que si podían hablar, era porque también podían moverse.

Aún pudo sentir otro escalofrío por la espalda. No es que hubiera algo malo con la voz, de hecho era un bonito y agradable barítono.

—Sí. Soy Harry, —dijo. Echó un vistazo a la inscripción. —Y tú eres... Tom, ¿cierto?

—Correcto. Yo soy el Enigma.

La frente de Harry se frunció ante la extraña expresión de palabras.

— ¿Enigma? ¿Qué, eres alguna clase de acertijo? —Repitió. La pintura sólo le dio una especie de socarrona sonrisa en respuesta.

—Deberías salir, ya sabes, —dijo Riddle. —Cuando oscurece.

—Voldemort dijo que no saliera entre el ocaso y el amanecer.

—Él lo haría.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó Harry.

—Bestia de día, monstruo cuando el sol se esconde. Cuidado con la guerra cuando sombras y luz choquen. —Recitó, como si de una trágica canción se tratara. Harry en realidad no se encontraba tranquilo por la manera en la que Tom le sonreía burlón. Y el ... bueno, el casi-acertijo no respondió nada tampoco.

Tragó en seco.

—Si hay un monstruo por la noche, entonces obviamente no sería una muy buena idea para salir a dar un paseo, —respondió.

—Así que cenarás con la bestia entonces, —Riddle murmuró. —Interesante elección.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

—Actúas como si esto fuera una clase de juego. —Apuntó. La pintura elevó sus cejas, inclinando la cabeza a medida que lo examinaba.

— ¿Qué acaso no lo es?

La boca de Harry se agrió con esa respuesta, y se dio la vuelta. Preguntándose qué debería hacer consigo mismo ahora, en las horas antes de la cena. Además de hablar con una pintura exasperante.

¿Quién era Tom Riddle, de todos modos? ¿El antiguo propietario antes de Voldemort? ¿O era alguien completamente distinto?

Esto iba a ser interesante - si sobrevivía la noche.

* * *

No había nadie más en la cena. La casa le guió al comedor a las seis en punto, enseguida.

Había bastante variedad a través de la larga mesa. Todo lo que posiblemente podía esperar para comer, en realidad.

Su estómago gruñó de hambre. Había estado demasiado nervioso para un generoso desayuno por la mañana, y no había comido desde entonces.

Había mollejas y patatas. Un pato asado entero. Ensalada fresca, un plato de frutas diversas, guisantes, maíz dulce; zanahorias y brócoli.

Todo olía de manera sublime.

Se preguntó quién había cocinado. Había encontrado una cocina en su exploración, más no gente, aparte de Voldemort, si es que contaba como tal... Se preguntó si el hombre tenía la intención de envenenarlo, y miró con desconfianza a la comida magnífica.

Bueno, igual se iba a morir de todos modos si él se moría de hambre, ¿no? En una situación como la suya, una huelga de hambre en realidad no serviría de nada. No tenía nada que perder en una cena.

La comida tenía un sabor tan bueno como se veía, y otorgó un pequeño sonido de satisfacción.

Por lo menos podía morir envuelto en lujo, si eso contaba para algo.

Aún así, se preguntó en dónde estaba Voldemort, si al parecer era tan importante que él acudiera para la cena. Por otra parte, le había dicho que lo vería mañana si sobrevivía la noche. Tal vezl estaría a punto de ser la cena una vez que estuviera paralizado por el veneno en la comida. O muerto. O algo.

¿Estaban realmente, Voldemort y él sólos en esta mansión?

Incluso si sobrevivía, le parecía una vida aislada y solitaria.

A medida que continuaba comer hasta hartarse, perdía el apetito con cada bocado. El pato estaba delicioso, lo mismo podía decirse con todo - pero difícilmente terminó la comida en su plato para después empujarlo lejos.

No tenía idea de lo que se supone que debía hacer ahora. ¿Comenzar a llevarse los platos a la cocina y lavarlos? Se levantó, mirando las ventanas con vistas hacia el jardín.

Era difícil de decir, pero el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Ocultándose más y más y llevando sus rayos de luz con ella.

_"No dejes tu habitación entre el alba y el ocaso."_

¿Era su cuarto seguro entonces? No había visto ninguna cerradura extraordinaria en él. Nada que mantuviera un monstruo afuera.

Aunquel nunca le había gustado la palabra "monstruo", como tampoco le gustaba "bestia".

Llamarlo por "Voldemort", al menos le daba una suposición, una clase de identidad con la que estaba tratando. Las cosas sin nombre eran demasiado inciertas, y los monstruos pueden llegar de diferentes maneras. Sus músculos se tensaron un poco.

Definitivamente, era tiempo de regresar, antes de que el sol se esconda por completo.

* * *

Había llegado a tiempo a su habitación, no tenía la intención de ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para retrasarse. Al menos no en la primera noche.

Sin embargo, repentinamente sintió pesados sus huesos, parecían de plomo. Tal vez él estaba realmente envenenado. Pero era sólo pesadez, como un peso extra ganado sobre sus hombros y grilletes de bola y cadenas atrapando sus pies.

En el momento en que llegó a "su" habitación, estaba sudando un poco. Miró el retrato, y Riddle le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Te ha gustado la cena?

— ... Sí, gracias, —dijo Harry. Honestamente, ese retrato era un poco raro. Bastante educado, pero muy extraño.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Sembrar y actuar, Harry. Tengo otro para ti - ¿Cómo le llamas a lo innombrable? —Entonó con el mismo tono burlón empleado antes. Lo cual hizo que Harry se le pusiera la piel de gallina, con honestidad.

—No lo sé, —murmuró. — ¿A qué le llamas innombrable? Seguramente se les puede llamar como quieras, si no tienen un nombre. —Harry se encontraba más preocupado por el oscurecimiento de la habitación, el sol se estaba escondiendo. En un minuto, cómo máximo.

Se acercó a la ventana. Podía sentir la anticipación hundiéndose sobre su piel.

Y entonces todo en el exterior estaba oscuro. Absolutamente todo. Al igual que la niebla con humo negro y las sombras líquidas. Su propia habitación, a pesar de que las luces estuviesen en su máxima capacidad, se habían opacado ligeramente también.

Se había vuelto todo misterioso y espeluznante, distorsionando los aspectos y sombras familiares para dar paso a algo más diferente.

Supuso que, si ya se veía todo oscuro por el día, sería incluso más oscuro en la noche. Aquí, en el núcleo de las cosas. De repente, en comparación con encontrarse sólo en la oscuridad, hablar con Tom parecía una opción mucho más atractiva.

— ¿Vas a responder, entonces, Tom? ¿Cómo puedes llamar a lo que no tiene nombre?

Harry se dio la vuelta para encararlo, y se congeló.

El retrato estaba vacío. No había nada allí. Había algo... que no era Tom.

Tan rápido como el lienzo era negro, había una nueva entidad allí.

Harry tragó saliva. Enderezó sus hombros.

Éste parecía muy diferente. Aterrador. Ojos como el fuego del infierno, la piel tan pálida como el marfil. Los largos dedos de araña, que reconoció haber visto anteriormente en su cadera. Sin pelo, sin nariz.

— ¿Tom? —Preguntó, en voz muy baja. La inscripción seguía siendo el mismo _"Tom Riddle, Jr."_ Y, sin embargo... bueno, esta criatura no se veía absolutamente para nada como el apuesto joven que había estado apoyado contra el cuadro anterior.

Se acercó un poco más, cauteloso.

— ¡Harry! —Escuchó un grito, proveniente de afuera del cuarto. Era la voz de Ginny. — ¡Harry, ayúdame!

Sus ojos se abrieron, y de inmediato comenzó a hacer su recorrido hacia la puerta, pero -

_"No dejes tu habitación entre el alba y el ocaso, sin importar lo que oigas."_

Se sentía enfermo. Sus ojos se movían entre la puerta y la pintura. El hombre, la criatura, lo estaba mirando con aquellos sin alegría, ojos sangrientos. Se estremeció en el acto, sintiéndose desgarrado; su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

Apartó su mirada de la puerta a los gritos, y de vuelta a la pintura.

Sacudió la cabeza.

¿Por qué había cambiado la pintura? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

—No entiendo, dijo Harry. — ¿Dónde está Riddle? ¿Quién eres tú?

—No lo hagas.

Harry reconoció la voz de inmediato. Ya la había oído una vez hoy. Fue V-

—No, —repitió con firmeza.

Se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a la sensación de déjà vu. Sus ojos recorrieron las características de su acompañante.

Aunque no parecía agradable y esos ojos eran aterradores, en realidad no era lo que uno esperaría de una bestia. Los dedos de Harry se apretaron, formándose luego en puños y llevándolos a sus costados. Fruncía el ceño, en señal evidente de confusión.

Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Gritos agudos, gemidos en busca de ayuda. Cada uno de los que había amado alguna vez, gritando en la oscuridad. Harry dio un paso inmediato hacia la puerta de nuevo, distraído, temblando.

—No. —Sonaba más perezoso este momento. La advertencia estaba allí, no obstante.

— ¿Qué hay allá fuera? —La voz de Harry se quebró, sólo un poco. — ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—El Riddle ya te lo dijo.

Harry miró sin comprender. Un enigma... ¿de verdad?, pensó en Tom, con los ojos fijos en la pintura con inquietud.

— ... _"Bestia de día, monstruo cuando el sol se esconde. Cuidado con la guerra cuando sombras y luz choquen."_ —Susurró. — ¿Eres...? —Los gritos sonaron de nuevo. Harry cerró los ojos, la bilis subiéndole por su garganta.

Monstruo por la noche.

—Va a venir por ti. Él siempre viene.

—Vol...—, —comenzó.

—Idiota. —La pintura siseó, mostrando todos sus dientes. —No lo hagas.

Tragó saliva. Cada vez que él estuvo a punto de nombrarlo o incluso de pensarlo...

— ¿Por qué no se me permite nombrarte, dirigirme a ti? —Expresó con cuidado.

_"¿Cómo puedes llamar a lo que no tiene nombre?"_

_—_ Busca la manera de no nombrar lo innombrable. Hay una biblioteca aquí. Deberías leer sobre las reglas. Los que lo hicieron, lograron llegar más lejos.

— ¿Llegar más lejos? —Harry cuestionó. El Sin Nombre no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo. Los puños de Harry se cerraron.

—Está bien. Gracias, entonces. Has sido de gran ayuda.

—Él es muy aburrido. Deberías venir pasar tiempo conmigo, ofrenda.

Era otra voz, y Harry gritó, girando hacia la puerta. Y luego ... luego él se quedó mirando, con la boca seca.

— ¡¿Cuántos demonios de ustedes son?!


	3. La Primera Noche

**Kisses Cursed**

**Sinopsis:** Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que había vendido su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. Harry sólo sabía que no era seguro caminar cerca de la Casa Riddle por la noche.

**Disclaimer:**  Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de The Fictionist (¡gracias de nuevo, guapa! ;D) quién muy amablemente aceptó mi pedido de traducción.

**BetaReader:**  Aldo PG.

Y con la bendición completa de The Fictionist, les dejo el comienzo.

* * *

 

**Cap. 3 La Primera Noche**

Se veía igual que Riddle.

Casi.

Era igual de apuesto, del mismo aspecto - Era como si la pintura hubiera cobrado vida. Excepto... que de cierta manera, no estaba bien.

En lugar de los encantadores, aunque fríos ojos azules, que Harry había visto en la pintura, éstos lucían como la tinta obsidiana. Luego, en agudo contraste con la piel pálida no sangrienta que había sido cremosa y saludable en la pintura, las venas del Monstruo se sumergían en la misma oscuridad que mantenía su mirada. Junto con su ropa oscura, parecía una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro. Como si estuviese empañada. Sólo sus labios, vibrantes y sangrientos, tenían color.

Sonrió. —Hay seis de nosotros, —contestó, apoyado en la puerta, pero manteniéndose allí, sin dar otro paso más. —Ya has conocido a la Bestia, al Enigma, y a Tú-Sabes-Quién aquí. —A diferencia de la voz de Voldemort - que era alta y fría -, el hombre que estaba delante de él tenía la misma voz de Riddle, manteniendo incluso su barítono.

—Y tú eres el monstruo, —Harry aclaró.

—En efecto. —Murmuró.

Bueno. A pesar de que el hijo de puta parecía bastante espeluznante, Harry podía admitir que, realmente no se veía como un monstruo. Al menos, él no podía ver como esta encarnación fuese mucho peor que las anteriores en esta casa. El Sin Nombre o "Tú-Sabes-Quién" como el monstruo se refería a él, era en realidad simplemente más aterrador desde una comparación visual.

Y si el Monstruo parecía una versión distorsionada de Riddle, podía deducir que la Bestia, en cierta manera, había tenido algún parecido con el Sin Nombre también.

Echó un vistazo a la pintura actual de nuevo. La expresión de Tú-Sabes-Quién estaba en blanco mientras los observaba de cerca, aunque su atención parecía estar más centrada en el Monstruo. Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Por qué te llaman monstruo? —Preguntó en voz baja. Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué te llaman la ofrenda? —Regresó.

—Sí, maldición, siéntete libre de responder a esa también. —Espetó. —He estado aquí menos de 24 horas, y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando.

Los gritos, al menos, se habían detenido.

—Debe ser frustrante, —dijo el Monstruo.— ¿Por qué no simplemente huyes? —Retrocedió un paso lejos de la puerta, como para despejar el camino. —El interior de Harry se lió.

Tal vez estaba siendo parcial y considerado, pero él no iba a confiar en nada llamado "monstruo" de manera regalada. Al menos no aún.

—Riddle también me dijo que debía irme cuando oscurece. —Recordó, enfatizando, tratando de alguna manera en resolver esto.

—Él lo haría. —Declaró Sin Nombre. Harry echó un vistazo al retrato de nuevo, sintiendo un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado la misma oración temprano hoy. Esta vez, la misma respuesta de Riddle la estaba diciendo Voldemort, sobre que no debía irse.

Fue una combinación de inútiles contradicciones, haciéndole imposible decidir sobre cuál de ellos se supone que debía de confiar. ¿Tal vez no debería de confiar en ninguno de ellos, lo cuál hacía de esto una reflexión no muy animada?

Pero de cualquier manera, no podía correr, ni mucho menos huir. Se había ofrecido para esto. Ciertamente, no se había esperado nada de esto, pero no obstante, no podía huir ahora.

Miró entre ambos con cautela, sintiendo un mal sabor en la boca. Aún podía sentir sus extremidades pesadas, de manera extraordinaria - habían estado así desde la cena.

— ¿Por qué lo llaman un monstruo? —Preguntó al cuadro en su lugar.

—Porque eso es lo que es. —Quién-Tú-Sabes respondió.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho para que sea tan malo? —Harry persistió, en busca de una explicación en lugar de alguna tontería tautológica.

El Sin Nombre no dijo nada en respuesta, su boca transformándola en una delgada línea.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Harry le preguntó al monstruo en su lugar, frustrado por la falta de respuestas adecuadas. Esa cisa le había contestado antes, así que probablemente lo haría de nuevo.

—Sal de ahí y te mostraré, —dijo, dándole una singular sonrisa encantadora, una sonrisa de bebé. Harry entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

Esa cosa todavía no había entrado en su habitación, y teniendo en cuenta lo que Voldemort le había dicho acerca de no abandonarla... sólo podía adivinar que el Monstruo no podía entrar. Se preguntó si eso aplicaba también para la Bestia.

— ¿Esa línea funciona normalmente para ti?

Se encogió de hombros ante él, solamente ampliando su sonrisa. Harry negó con la cabeza, dándole la espalda. Este día había tenido un avance tras otro y estaba agotado. Este día había ocurrido un suceso tras otro, y estaba agotado. Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello y desviando su vista hacia la ventana. Tampoco es que había mucho por ver, no cuando la mansión estaba envuelta en sombras de la noche.

Los gritos volvieron a sonar, agudos y estridentes. Harry maldijo entre dientes, volteando repentinamente en su dirección. El monstruo seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, mirándolo como si no estuviese planeando alguna jugada para moverse dentro de poco. Sus ojos eran ya menos amistosos, como si él conociera los pensamientos de Harry y su retirada indecisa. Tener conocimiento de esto ocasionó que su piel se pusiera como de gallina. Harry se preguntó si debía ignorarle y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Sí, probablemente debería hacerlo.

Los gritos se habían detenido nuevamente.

— ¿Eres el que está haciendo eso? —Preguntó Harry, en lo que respecta a los... gritos. En realidad no sabía como el otro pudiera estar haciendo esto, pero...

El monstruo abrió su boca apropiadamente, por primera vez, bajo el escrutinio de Harry. Sus labios astutos y cavernosos se ampliaron, abriéndose y estirando todo lo que podían, revelando los dientes más afilados que él jamás había visto nunca. Más grandes incluso que de los lobos que cazaban en el bosque. Eran sorprendentemente blancos, y entre ellos descansaba una lengua negra de serpiente. Los gritos le alcanzaron momentos después - las voces salían fuera de la boca del Monstruo, como si estuvieran atrapadas en la garganta.

— ¡Por favor, Harry, ayúdame! ¡Deténlo! Por favor, sólo haz que se detenga. Haré lo que sea...

Harry palideció. Se quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos, sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Después de un momento, los dientes del Monstruo se cerraron una vez más, volviendo a su sonrisa agradable y a un gran silencio con él.

Oh, por Merlín. Tragó saliva.

Echó un vistazo al retrato, una vez más, aunque sospechaba que ningún consuelo ni explicación encontraría.

Sin Nombre alzó delicadamente una de sus cejas, mientras revisaba sus uñas.

Lo peor de todo, es que Harry tenía la incómoda sensación en el estómago que el escuchar a sus seres queridos gritando cada vez que el Monstruo quería, sería apenas el comienzo. Apretó los puños a sus costados.

Estaba empezando a tener la terrible sospecha de que esto iba a ser una especie de ritual nocturno. Podía cerrar la puerta, pero eso no le impediría oír, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a dormir con todo esto? ¡Él nunca pidió por esto! Bueno, se ofreció, pero ciertamente no esperaba que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

Había esperado ser cazado, mutilado en pedazos y comido en su lugar - no siendo arrojado a este "juego" en el que tenía que escoger de buena gana salir a dar un paso y morir. Ya se había ofrecido como voluntario para la muerte una vez. No era tan fácil de hacerlo otra vez, no cuando él había terminado su parte en el asunto ya.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti, —dijo el monstruo simplemente.— Quiero mi ofrenda. Y no voy a detenerme hasta que la tenga.

— ¿De nuevo con eso? —Respondió incrédulo.— No soy una maldita cosa. Persona. Humano. ¿Estas palabras significan algo para cualquiera de ustedes? —Los miró a ambos, con sus ojos esmeralda brillantes. —Desde el momento en el que llegué, todos han estado actuando como si esto fuera alguna clase de juego.

—Es un juego, —declaró el Innombrable. —Más o menos.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó. Por supuesto, Riddle había dicho algo similar, pero el hecho de que todos ellos, obviamente, trataran esto - su propia vida - como una especie de pasatiempo...

La bilis asomó su garganta.

—Me das asco. —Su voz se quebró.

—Entonces corre. —Monstruo cantó. —No es como que hayas escogido estar aquí.

—En realidad, lo hice, —espetó Harry. Ambos, Sin Nombre y el Monstruo, se congelaron.

— ¿Tú... fuiste voluntario? —Repitió Sin Nombre.

—Actúas como si eso nunca hubiera pasado antes, —dijo Harry. A pesar de ser criaturas que tenían el semblante tan distinto al de los humanos, ellos mantenían exactamente la misma expresión ahora que lo miraban. —Ya ha sucedido antes, ¿no? ¿Los padres por los niños? ¿Hermanos por hermanos?

No tenía ningún sentido que él fuera el único.

—Entonces... él es en realidad La Ofrenda. —Sin Nombre murmuró, sin aliento.

—Eh, ¿así es como me han estado llamando todo este tiempo? —Dijo sarcástico, elevando sus cejas. Después de todo, no era ningún nuevo descubrimiento, a pesar de que carecía de sentido para él.

— ¿Lo sabe la Bestia? —Preguntó el Monstruo a la pintura. — ¿Los demás?

Los demás. Ya había conocido a cuatro de seis. Por un momento, se preguntó como demonios ellos se llamaban entre sí. También se preguntó si, había uno agradable entre ellos. Un corazón sería agradable de conocer, considerando todas las cosas.

— ¿Saben qué? —Interrumpió Harry. — Quiero saber de qué están hablando, ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Por qué es tan importante que haya sido voluntario?

No estaba seguro de si esto era aterrador, o simplemente confuso. Estaba siendo guiado en torno a la confusión, considerando la seguridad de la habitación y que si la dejaba, le daría paso al terror. El Monstruo era intimidante, pero si realmente no podía llegar a él siempre y cuando no abandonara la habitación... entonces no tendría nada que temer.

Por otro lado, un encuentro fuera de la habitación, en medio de la noche, sería un asunto completamente distinto. Uno que tenía toda la intención de evitar.

Cuando el Monstruo continuó simplemente estudiándolo, miró al Innombrable en busca de alguna explicación.

—Él no puede decirte nada. —Declaró. —Yo puedo. El Enigma lo hará. La Bestia y el Inombrable no pueden. Va en contra las reglas.

— ¿Tú puedes pero Riddle lo hará? ¿Y tú sigues las reglas?

—El Monstruo es un demonio - únicamente no puede entrar a esta habitación, pero fuera de eso, él puede hacer lo que quiera. Es una abominación. —Dijo Sin nombre, herméticamente. —Y sin embargo, eso no significa que lo hará. En cambio, el Enigma está obligado a responder a cualquier pregunta que le hagas con respecto a la casa y a tu... situación.

Pero, por supuesto, así como su nombre lo sugiere, eso no quiere decir que el bastardo le respondiera de manera directa. Él respondería según al nombre que se le había dado, en base a un enigma, incluso si la información estaba probablemente acertada. Jodídamente fantástico.

— ¿Y la Bestia? —Harry presionó. — ¿Por qué no puede hacer lo mismo que Monstruo? Y no digas que es porque él no es el Monstruo.

La mandíbula de Sin Nombre se cerró de nuevo justo cuando él estaba a punto de hablar.

—Va en contra de las reglas de la Bestia para hacerlo, —dijo el Monstruo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Él no puede.

— ¿Por qué no? —Persistió. No hubo respuesta. —Bestia, Riddle, Sin Nombre, Monstruo... ¿Qué pasa con los otros dos? ¿Qué pueden hacer? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Voy a conocerlos en una maldita luna llena o algo parecido?

No sabía por qué miraba a la pintura de Quién-Tú-Sabes cuando éste simplemente se dedicaba a observar sus uñas, observándolo sin responder. Harry supuso que probablemente no podía.

Se preguntó a dónde quería llegar el bastardo. Se supone, si se trataba de un juego, Harry tendría un punto, una posición específica para ser parte de él. Aunque en realidad, ¿qué era el punto sino otra cosa sin nombre?

Miró al Monstruo de nuevo.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿no te apetece contestar cualquiera de estas diversas interrogantes? —Resopló, apretando su mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué hacer algo gratis, cuando puedo hacerlo por un precio? —El Monstruo ronroneó.

— ¿Y cuál es el precio?

—No lo hagas. —Sin Nombre advirtió. Harry lo ignoró esta vez.

—Oh, eso depende de lo que quieres saber, —dijo el Monstruo. —Podría ser tu primera sonrisa, tal vez el aroma de la casa de tu infancia, o incluso, el sonido de tu voz.

La boca de Harry se había secado. ¿Qué carajos de "lista de precios" se supone que es ésa? Dio un vistazo de reojo a Sin Nombre.

—Habías mencionado antes a una biblioteca. ¿Puedo encontrar mis respuestas allá? —Inquirió.

—Algunas de ellas, y las reglas. —Respondió la pintura. —También puedes preguntarle a Riddle, de forma gratuita, siempre y cuando puedas resolver lo que él esté diciendo en realidad.

Pero si quisiera conocimiento inmediato e ilimitado, aparentemente tenía que lidiar con el Monstruo.

Al menos, eso era lo que asumía según por el semblante de Sin Nombre.

—No hay trato entonces. —Le dijo Harry al Monstruo. Éste le enseñó los dientes en protesta.

—Vas a tener que escoger un lado en algún momento, ofrenda.

—Mi nombre es H -

—No.

Harry miró a la pintura una vez más - la nitidez inicial de su primera reprimenda estaba de vuelta, urgiendo el silencio.

—Realmente tienes una cosa con los nombres, ¿no? —Replicó.

—Los nombres tienen poder. —Explicó. —Debes ser tener mucho cuidado con lo que nombras y a quién le darás tu nombre.

La frente de Harry arrugó.

Si los nombres tienen poder, ¿qué poder tenía entonces el de "ofrenda"? Porque ciertamente parecía tener algo, al igual que lo mismo parecía estar pasando con el hecho de haber escogido ser un voluntario.

—Ya sabe mi nombre. —Los gritos lo habían abordado directamente, después de todo.

—No es lo mismo poseer conocimiento que entregarlo. Él no puede utilizar tu nombre libremente.

Correcto. ¿Había mencionado que la muerte hubiera sido la opción más fácil?

Hubiera preguntado también, ¿qué era lo que el Monstruo quería decir con respecto a "escoger lados"? Pero tenía el presentimiento de que, a menos que quisiera intercambiar algo, no recibiría una respuesta útil.

Sin embargo, ¿de qué manera, realmente, necesitaría su primera sonrisa, de todos modos?

Realmente parecía estúpido hacer algo apresurado antes de que echara un vistazo primero a la biblioteca. Pero por ahora, estaba atrapado aquí, en esta habitación, hasta el amanecer.

Harry tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció con los ojos legañosos y exhausto.

No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. El Monstruo había permanecido fuera de su puerta, gritando con aquellas voces cuando no podía entrar, e incitándole para que saliera.

Sólo cuando el primer rayo de luz golpeó la puerta de la ventana, desapareció. Fue como la visión de una mala conexión, y simplemente se desvaneció.

La pintura se volvió negra; y Riddle estaba de vuelta, mirándolo con esa expresión encantadoramente malvada que todos tenían. Los hombros de Harry se tensaron.

—Las reglas. ¿Cuáles son? —Exigió de inmediato.

—Buenos días para ti también, Harry. —Riddle respondió, instalándose con comodidad contra el marco. —Veo que ya sobreviviste a tu primera noche.

—Debes responder a mis preguntas. —Replicó. Tom hizo una mueca en respuesta a eso.

— ¿Supongo que te refieres a las reglas de la casa?

— ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? —Sintió una espiral de cautela por sus entrañas.

—Las reglas de la casa... —Empezó Riddle, tanto su voz como su rostro no mostraban expresión alguna. —Regla Número Uno: Si comes algo, no puedes volver a dejarlo de nuevo. Regla Número Dos, respeta las pinturas y la casa. Tres, procura no nombrar lo innombrable. Cuatro, si se te concede el derecho de salir, no mires atrás. Cinco, ya sea para adelantar o retroceder, siempre habrá un precio a pagar. Lo mismo sucede con los movimientos del juego.

Harry palideció. Bueno, ¿al menos no era un acertijo? Supuso que la pintura tenía que ofrecer las reglas, si se le pedía. Incluso si el Enigma tenía libertad para bueno... enigmar otras cosas. Sin embargo... él ya había comido. ¿No?

—Pudiste haberme dicho eso antes de cenar. —Dijo entre dientes, apretando los puños. Riddle le sonrió.

—No preguntaste. Elegiste cenar con la Bestia.

Harry balbuceó con esa respuesta. ¿No preguntó? ¿Cómo se suponía qué cosa saber preguntar, en primer lugar?

—Y... ¿la ofrenda? ¿Qué significa eso?

—La ofrenda. El sacrificio. Es entregada para la casa y sus habitantes, por el pueblo, para mantener a Voldemort apartado de entrar al pueblo. —Riddle lo miraba como si fuera estúpido por preguntarle aquello. Los dientes de Harry se apretaron.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia de que literalmente, me ofrecí? No soy una ofrenda, elegí esto.

La expresión de Riddle había cambiado, al igual que la de los demás.

—Entonces esto iría más allá de mi jurisdicción. —Dijo la pintura de manera uniforme. —Tendrías que preguntarle a alguien más.

— ¿A quién? ¿Al Monstruo? —Harry se rió con amargura. — ¿Cuál es tu posición, entonces? ¿Qué significa eso de "más allá de tu jurisdicción"?

—Si ese es el rumbo que elegirás... - —Riddle lo miró por un momento. —Ve a desayunar. La Bestia te está esperando. Y comer ya no importa demasiado. Ten cuidado.

— ¿Conocí al Monstruo, y me estás diciendo que sea cuidadoso ahora?

Riddle simplemente le sonrió en respuesta.

Harry suspiró.

Supuso que sobrevivir a la primera noche había contado para algo, al menos.


	4. A Oscuras con el Monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que vendió su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a su vez. (Traducción autorizada por The Fictionist.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por sus visitas, Kudos y futuros comentarios! Disfruten de la lectura ~

**Cap. 4 A Oscuras con el Monstruo**

_"Bestia. Riddle. Sin Nombre. Monstuo. Pasado. Profecía._

_Uno podría asumir que son seis piezas las que conforman el todo, y, sin embargo, algo parece seguir faltando todavía. Se entiende, por medio de mis investigaciones,_ _que seis partes constituyen el puzzle que hay que resolver, en lugar de unirlos a todos en busca de la solución._ _He determinado que una ofrenda debe enfrentarse a cada pieza en su totalidad con el fin de romper adecuadamente la maldición._ _O tener siquiera la oportunidad de sobrevivir en la casa._

 _Es una ventaja para las ofrendas que la maldición por sí sola parece querer romperse. Sin embargo, como desventaja inicial en esta búsqueda de ganar el juego, no todas las piezas están dispuestas a querer cooperar._ _No confíes en ellas, y ten mucho cuidado de los nombres que les das._

 _Mientras que los movimientos del juego son ilimitados dentro de la casa,_ _hay un precio por cada uno, así_ _que debes tener cuidado en cada paso que das._ _No sé si esto es de mucha ayuda para ti,_ _aunque espero que lo sea,_ _pero durante mi tiempo aquí, he anotado estas jugadas que pude identificar, aunque sea de manera vaga._ _Junto con todo lo demás creo que va a ayudar._ _Sé que no puedo anular esto por mi propia cuenta, y sin embargo, sólo puedo esperar a que esta información_ __le ayude a alguien más para ponerle fin a la sombra inquietante que habita en nuestro pueblo, a_ _ntes de que más personas se vean perjudicadas._ _

_La Bestia bloqueará el lado izquierdo de la casa, y sus habitaciones._ _No intentes acercarte a ellas de día. Es una sentencia de muerte: Él te matará._ _La Bestia parece actuar como un ejecutor de las reglas, mientras que el Monstruo actuará como agente caótico al juego. Un comodín totalmente impredecible que podría tanto lastimarte, como beneficiarte._

_Sin embargo, como desgraciadamente podrás imaginar, eso significa..."_

* * *

Harry estaba leyendo a medio camino para ir a desayunar, cuando una mano tomó su barbilla desde atrás.

De inmediato se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera había escuchado pisadas de alguien a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, podía adivinar quién era con bastante facilidad, incluso si aquellos dedos delgados de araña no habían aparecido en su cadera todavía.

Él exhaló un suspiro cuidadoso, tragando saliva.

— ¿Tu intención ahora es matarme? — Su voz se mantuvo estable. Sus ojos se desviaron a un lado, para tratar de obtener un mejor vistazo, pero la Bestia estaba fuera del rango de su visión.

—Has sobrevivido la noche, entonces.

—Bestia de día, Monstruo cuando el sol se esconde. Resulta interesante la vida que llevan. —Murmuró, con los ojos oscuros y su mandíbula apretada. No sabía la parte en la que Voldemort estaba implicado en esta maldición; qué lo ocasionó, o en si en verdad estaba tan maldito como el resto de ellos... pero en cualquier caso, no había mucho rastro de cadáveres procedentes en esta casa. — ¿Supongo que todavía no me es permitido mirarte?

—Ya veremos. —Los labios rozaron al pasar hacia abajo, presionando contra su cuello, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás con ligereza. Harry hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que algunas de las víctimas tuvieron sus gargantas arrancadas, ya era de por sí bastante difícil pensar en calmarse, y su pulso se disparó automáticamente.

Apretó sus dedos en medio de este lío mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se resistió a la tentación de apartarse, aunque en realidad, el agarre de la Bestia era inflexible y de por sí no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacerlo incluso si lo intentaba.

— ¿Tienes la intención de matarme ahora? —Preguntó de nuevo. De un golpe discreto, cerró la portada maltratada del cuaderno frente a él. Lo había sacado de la biblioteca en su camino hacia el desayuno, porque honestamente, no tenía muchas ganas de perder el tiempo.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin informarse, escasas eran sus probabilidades de poder sobrevivir.

La libreta parecía haber sido dejada por una de las otras ofrendas - una chica llamada Hermione Granger.

—Hoy no. —Fue la respuesta de la Bestia. —Ella me gustaba, era una de las mejores. Habría tenido un sabor delicioso también. Generosa de ideas. Tuvo un corazón fuerte.

Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron sobre el cuaderno que, obviamente, no había dejado de notar la Bestia, y casi se estremeció.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

—El Monstruo le consiguió, —dijo la Bestia casualmente. Un brazo helado atrapó su cintura, un acto que no creía que lo estuviera haciendo precisamente por afecto - y más cuando le impedía dejar de moverse lentamente.

Las entrañas de Harry parecían juntarse.

— ¿Quién es el Pasado y la Profecía? —Intentó articular. — El otro... bueno, ¿los otros? ¿Qué Profecía? ¿Tiene que ver con la maldición? ¿Dónde están?

—No es asunto tuyo. —Había un toque de advertencia en la voz de Voldemort, la mandíbula de Harry se apretó. Tenía la fuerte sensación que el asunto sí era de su incumbencia.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que te vea? —Inquirió.

—Porque después no saldrás nunca de tu habitación de nuevo, cosa que sería bastante aburrida.

Su piel se erizó ligeramente.

—Te pareces al Sin Nombre, ¿cierto? Riddle y el Monstruo son parecidos también, por lo que se me hace razonable.

Afortunadamente, la Bestia se veía más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.

—Chico listo, Harry. —Ronroneó. —Pero tú ya has visto al Enigma y al Monstruo, y las diferencias entre ambos.

—No puedes lucir tan mal. —Dijo Harry con incredulidad. —Vamos, sólo muéstrame. Me voy a morir de todos modos, por lo que no es como si la verdad saliera a la luz, o algo parecido.

—Cada cosa viene con su precio.

Harry suspiró y pensó que probablemente debería haber esperado eso. Ninguno de aquí ha sido útil y de gran ayuda - a excepción de Riddle, y eso fue sólo porque aparentemente tenía que serlo.

— ¿Y entonces, en qué consiste tu lista de precios? ¿Tiene algo que ver con mi sentido del gusto? ¿El color de mis ojos, acaso...?

—Esa es la lista del Monstruo, no la mía. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, tus ojos son encantadores, así que los podría tomar de todos modos.

Realmente fue tan aterrador el cómo la Bestia lo expresó de manera tan casual. La bilis arañó su garganta.

— ¿El Monstruo y tú poseen una lista de precios diferentes? — ¡Oh, de seguro que sí! ¡Nada aquí podría ser simple y fácil, al parecer! — ¿Por qué?

—Buscamos cosas diferentes. Se puede ver en los destinos que tuvieron las ofrendas. —Voldemort parecía aburrido, pero Harry se había congelado de nuevo. Realmente no había pensado en eso.

Sí, se dio cuenta que habían diferentes... entidades en la casa, pero...

Tal vez su cerebro se había congelado por el frío agarre en su mejilla.

—Así que, ¿quién es el que descuartiza a la gente en pedacitos y los mutila? —En realidad, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Y sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que podía adivinar, de igual manera.

—Yo.

Definitivamente, eso no era lo que esperaba. Por poco vomitó en el acto, realmente no debió haber desayunado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Los precios, los precios... —La Bestia chasqueó la lengua.

Fantástico.

* * *

 _"_ _Cada uno busca lo que no tienen, de diferentes maneras._ _El Monstruo se llevará tu alma, lentamente. Te_ _pedirá todo sobre ti. Ya ni recuerdo cómo reírme,_ _pero puedo oír el sonido de mi propia risa saliendo de su boca cuando él la tomó_ _por su propia cuenta._ _Ellos toman las partes que quieren de una ofrenda, poseyéndolas._ _Es por eso que empecé a escribir esto._ _Porque, creo, que de entre todas las cosas que les gusta de mí, es mi mente la que más desean. Y ya ha empezado._

 _Ni siquiera_ _puedo recordar lo que quería decir antes, creo que algo debí haber negociado, pero por el contexto sugeriría que, s_ _i uno no puede explorar la casa durante el día, entonces deben hacerlo por la noche. P_ _robablemente ya has adivinado que es una mala idea caminar por la Casa Riddle durante la noche._ _Si no estás en la habitación, el Monstruo tomará lo que quiera de manera indiscriminada, y enviará el resto de lo que quede de ti_ _caminando de vuelta a casa. Tu mejor apuesta es que negocies para el acceso libre para explorar por la noche. Lo más seguro es que él de inmediato pida por tu nombre, pero debes satisfacerlo con algo más._ _Si el precio no coincide con la solicitud, y sales fuera de tu habitación directo a las sombras, él va a compensar la deuda -_ _y una vez que tome algo que no haya sido de tu entero consentimiento, ya no_ _puedes recuperarlo._

 _Ve hacia_ _la parte izquierda de la casa y — "_

* * *

 _—_ Así que, ¿cualquier cosa interesante? —La Bestia se burló. Bueno, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre... criatura... estaba burlándose de él. Se preguntó si era la Bestia el que trataba de impedir la maldición, o si acaso era el Monstruo. Sino entonces podría ser Riddle, si consideraba todo lo incierto y lo complicado que resultaba ser, en una manera bastante exasperante, si se podía agregar.

Harry se preguntaba qué tan estúpida podría resultar la idea acerca de preguntar sobre el lado izquierdo de la casa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu lista? —Tal vez con eso le daría algunas pistas al respecto.

—Todos los huesos de tu mano izquierda. Tus párpados, tu corazón, tu lengua, tus rótulas... Depende de lo que quieras, Harry.

—Encantador, —Harry murmuró. — Entonces, ¿por qué no me has matado ya? El Monstruo no pudo, ya que no salí de la habitación. ¿Y qué carajo harías tú con mis rodillas, en todo caso?

—Tú eres la Ofrenda. El Innombrable me dijo.

—Fui _yo_ quién te dijo eso. —Respondió confundido. ¿O acaso era...? — ¿Te dijo también que era voluntario? ¿Qué es tan importante acerca de eso?

La Bestia no dijo nada. Harry quería darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

El libro también había dicho que tenía que enfrentarse a cada 'pieza' si quería una oportunidad para ganar este 'juego'.

Estaba bastante seguro de que no valía la pena enfrentarse a Voldemort ahora si ni siquiera le había mirado la cara.

Empezaba a notar el por qué muchas personas ya habían muerto antes haciendo esto. Si él entregaba sus órganos, estaría jodido. Gracias a Merlín que todavía tiene sus malditas agallas, porque si bien, los movimientos del juego pudieran ser ilimitados, pero si sólo hacía trueque con las partes de su cuerpo, llegaría a un punto en el que perdería hasta la capacidad de jugar. Y realmente no quería perder sus queridas partes, muchas gracias.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda mirarte sin poder renunciar a mis ojos?

La sensación de incredulidad podía palparse en el aire.

— ¿Qué otra cosa tienes? —Voldemort regresó, con la boca contra su oído nuevamente.

Tal vez él debería dejar a la Bestia para el final...

* * *

 _"Ten cuidado con_ _Eurydice. Cuídate de la Profecía. Y por encima de todo, ten mucho cuidado con los Besos Malditos. Corre. Huye._ _No es seguro. Lo siento. Lo siento. Ya estoy — "_

* * *

Harry había hojeado las páginas del libro, desviándose hacia el final del libro, aunque sabía que el mismo no podía incluir uno feliz. No obstante, le pareció desconcertante la manera en la que la oración había quedado incompleta de manera abrupta.

Por todos los diagramas, todas las notas y la planificación, Hermione Granger había sido, sin indagar mucho, una chica muy inteligente.

Tuvo un mal sabor en la boca.

Se había pasado el día leyendo, buscando información, teniendo una pequeña charla con la Bestia. Nunca alcanzó a mirarlo realmente, las habitaciones en las que podía estar estaban envueltas en densas sombras, y la única cosa que podía hacer frente a aquella mesa de naipes, eran aquellos orbes rojo fuego del infierno resaltantes en la oscuridad.

Y aún en el silencio, Harry lo había notado.

Era más evidente ahora que en la primera noche, cuando había sido más consumido por el escalofrío de la presencia de la Bestia y la mera certeza de su inevitable final.

Muy suave, muy tranquilo. _Algo_ que gotea.

Al principio, había pensado que debió ser algún grifo de la Bestia o... algo. No tenía idea de qué era, y en la oscuridad, no podía ver mucho tampoco. Y sin poder evitarlo, le producía una sensación de inquietud.

En realidad, toda esta casa le daba una profunda sensación de intranquilidad.

Y honestamente, de poder elegir, él prefería a la Bestia por encima del Monstruo. Aun cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué la Bestia le seguía manteniendo con vida a pesar de todo.

Hermione había dicho algo que tenía que ver con "Ajuste de Reglas", así que tal vez Harry simplemente no había roto ninguna, entonces.

De igual manera pensaba que probablemente moriría mañana.

El Enigma repetía sus característicos comentarios la mayor parte de la noche, como si la sonriente pintura bastarda se burlara de él también, no ayudándolo tampoco:

—Discierne la verdad: _es el reloj, no la oscuridad._ Para evitar confusión, _es el cerrojo, no la maldición._

Y esta vez estuvo preparado para cuando los gritos comenzaron.

—No tienes que hacer esto. —Le dijo, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza contra el terrible sonido. —Sé que te estás presentando, pero créeme que la mayoría sólo diría "hola".

—Normalmente el decreto para saludar tiende a que entregues un nombre, por cortesía. —Replicó el Monstruo. Harry miró al Sin Nombre, que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se incorporó y se centró en el monstruo, dando un paso hacia adelante.

— ¿Cuál es el precio para el paso seguro de moverse por esta noche? —Preguntó, alzando su barbilla. El Monstruo rió, encantado. Harry se preguntó, nervioso, a quién le había pertenecido esa risa que él estaba empleando. De cuál ofrenda.

—Tú nombre. —Arrulló. —Después de todo, ya sabes el mío.

Harry apretó sus dientes.

—Yo no te voy a entregar ningún nombre.

—Entonces no te daré ninguna promesa de seguridad. Pero siéntete libre para probar tu suerte, de todos modos. Tal vez te permitiría que explores. O tal vez no.

La boca de Harry se sintió terriblemente seca. Quería más que todo encogerse y no seguir permitiéndose avanzar con esa cosa. Incluso era peor sabiendo todo lo que el Monstruo podía y era capaz de hacer, aún en la más pequeña medida.

Inhaló profundamente, él mismo era la ofrenda. Él era lo que ellos buscaban... no era un sacrificio. Por lo tanto, puede que tuviera algo de poder aquí. Viéndose directamente involucrado en un particular juego con una oportunidad de ganar, no podía rendirse desde el principio sin haberlo intentado; no podía terminar masacrado. Tenía que creer en eso. Si no lo hacía, entonces todo estaba perdido.

Incluso después de sólo haber pasado aquí una noche y un día, no podía abandonar.

Ginny podría ser escogida de nuevo el próximo año. O alguien más. Nadie estaba a salvo. Al menos no mientras existieran las ofrendas.

—Entonces no hay nada que quieras de tu ofrenda, ¿cierto? —Inquirió. Sin Nombre parpadeó ante eso, los ojos empezaron a brillarle con algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la diversión. La cabeza del Monstruo se inclinó.

— ¿Por quién te ofreciste voluntariamente?

La frente de Harry frunció, signo evidente de que no había esperado esa pregunta.

—Disculpa, ¿este es tu precio? ¿Saber eso?

—No. —Respondió. —Dímelo de todos modos.

—No te voy a dar su nombre tampoco. —Dijo, cauteloso.

— ¿La quieres?

Harry cruzó los brazos, sintiéndose bastante expuesto bajo el interrogatorio. —La información tiene un precio, —respondió a la defensiva. —Si tú no respondes a mis preguntas, yo tampoco me veré en la necesidad de responder a las tuyas.

Sin Nombre en realidad se echó a reír en esta ocasión, y el Monstruo le dio a la pintura una mirada peligrosa. Luego miró a Harry, perspicaz; cómo si lo considerara apropiado por primera vez.

—Mi precio para el paso seguro es la primera vez que te enamoraste.

Harry casi se ahoga. — ¿ _Disculpa?_

 _—_ Ya me oíste.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho. ¿La primera vez que se _enamoró_? Él no sabía mucho sobre el amor, o cuál era su precio. Pero se daba cuenta que eso era importante también - no era un idiota.

Solían contarles cuentos de hadas, cuentos infantiles en el pueblo, tal vez para así tratar de mantener sus esperanzas con respecto a la situación. En los mismos, al menos, el amor siempre se mantuvo en la más alta consideración.

Se preguntó cuál era más importante - si su nombre, o la primera vez en que se enamoró. Si él en realidad alguna vez se había enamorado - ya que a veces puede ser difícil reconocer la diferencia entre el amor verdadero, y alguna clase de imitación desesperada del mismo, ya visto en el mundo.

Tal vez todavía no se ha enamorado y el Monstruo desecharía para siempre aquella posibilidad, si le entregaba lo que pedía. Por otro lado, si moría aquí, nunca se enamoraría de todos modos.

—Mi primer beso. —Decidió.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia el lado contrario, observándolo. — ¿No estás siendo descarado, Ofrenda? —Murmuró. Harry le dio una sonrisa triste en respuesta, y esperó. —Tu primer beso, —repitió —para el paso seguro allá... No pretendamos que no sabemos adónde vas a ir. El sabor de la lluvia en tu boca, por el paso seguro de regreso.

Harry parpadeó. Tratando de considerar todos los puntos de vista al respecto, terriblemente consciente que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo por cada segundo de argumentación. ¿Realmente era tan importante el sabor de la lluvia en su boca?

Miró al retrato para orientarse.

—Si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar con él, entonces no voy a ayudarte. —Dijo el Innombrable. Harry resopló y volvió a mirar al Monstruo.

—Bien. —Aceptó. —Trato.

Volvió a sonreír, doblando su dedo a su dirección a modo de señas, apoyado contra la puerta.

¿Por qué Harry estaba teniendo el presentimiento de que se iba a arrepentir de esto?

Marchó hacia la puerta.

* * *

 _Había flores silvestres, y sol sombrío._ _Era la primavera, algo que había tenido alguna vez en el pueblo hace ya bastante tiempo._

__Estaba recogiendo bayas con Ginny en los campos, con expecta_ _ción burlona en su estómago. Ella le había ofrecido sus_ _us mejores sonrisas durante toda la semana._ _

__Se habían detenido en las fronteras lejanas y aisladas, mirando más allá del alejado territorio que marcaba el fin de la aldea. Hacia e_ _ _l final de la maldición, también._

 _Y p_ _or supuesto, no podían llegar hasta allí. Cruzar al río equivalía a lo mismo que un suicidio, la gente había visto que eso pasaba._

 _—_ _Me pregunto cómo será, —Murmuró ella, con sus ojos distantes. —Ya sabes, ir_ _... a otra parte. —Él le había apretado_ _la mano en respuesta, y pensó que su cabello se veía_ _como el fuego en luz descolorida._

 _Una cosa llevó a otra, y sus labios se había rozaron, con suavidad._ _La primera vez de muchas._

* * *

Harry se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa al ser transportado inmediatamente fuera de la puerta. De cara a la pared, con los labios apretados contra los de él y jadeando suavemente por el recuerdo que cruzó por su mente. El Monstruo desapareció y luego su rostro se había reaparecido a pocas pulgadas del suyo.

Se aclaró su garganta. Sabía lo que había negociado, de manera vaga, pero no estaba en su mente para dar con él. La memoria se había desvanecido, absorbida en la boca del Monstruo.

—Qué dulce. —dijo, arrugando ligeramente la nariz. —Aunque, normalmente son... suaves, llenos de promesas y esperanza. Es como el mazapán. Realmente nunca te tomé por un mazapán, ofrenda.

— ...¿Vas a dejarme marchar ahora? Me prometiste libre acceso.

—No voy a hacerte daño. —Contraatacó. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—La aprobación requiere de movimiento. No tengo toda la no...

Los labios se apretaron contra los suyos, una vez más, con fuerza. Las manos se clavaron contra sus mejillas, mientras seguía siendo abrasado por la calurosa boca del Monstruo con la suya.

Había tenido la expectativa de que él fuera frío, como la Bestia. Pero no había esperado que se sintiera como si estuviera ardiendo de fiebre, considerando la situación como si en realidad lo estuviera. Podía sentir los dientes afilados, y le dio un pequeño sonido de protesta cuando el sabor metálico inundó su lengua.

El monstruo simplemente le besó duro en respuesta, una mano enredándose en su cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Un pequeño gemido se le escapó, ahogándolo también.

No tenía idea de lo que sostenía en primer lugar, pero se podía sentir envuelto en algo - en algo más ligero que la seda y sin embargo, de cierta manera, inquebrantable.

Luego desapareció, y el monstruo retrocedió.

Harry succionó automáticamente el labio inferior, y el corte que había en él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Eso no era parte del trato! -Mira, ¡estoy sangrando! ¡¿Cómo es que eso sea paso seguro?! —Acusó, entrecerrando sus orbes esmeraldas. Si con eso se sentía nervioso, se rehusaba admitirlo.

—El Primer Beso. —Monstruo sonrió. —Simplemente tomé el tuyo. Entonces decidí que necesitabas otro, mejor que ése. En realidad, no es justo que debas morir con un espantoso beso como el que te dio ella. Después de todo, eres _mi_ ofrenda, ¿no? —Sus ojos se veían muy crueles.

Por supuesto, sí, se dio cuenta que esto era alguna clase de venganza por tratar de manipular el trato. Maldito demonio.

Sin embargo, se encontró bastante satisfecho de tener paso seguro en este momento.

Se obligó a concentrarse, y se alejó por el pasillo, la risa resonaba en sus oídos.

Por lo menos, no estaba muerto.


	5. El Pasado y la Profecía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que vendió su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a su vez. (Traducción autorizada por The Fictionist.)

**Cap. 5 El Pasado y la Profecía**

Había algo inquietante sobre la Casa Riddle durante la noche - y en realidad era de por sí lo suficientemente espeluznante a la luz del día.

Incluso podía _sentir_ sombras revoloteando a su alrededor. Además se sentía como si estuviese siendo observado, y pensó que se debía de tratar del Monstruo - aunque sorprendentemente, no podía ver a la criatura.

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que él las hubiese tocado, y no le tomó mucho tiempo para cruzar las vacías e impecables habitaciones, hasta haber llegado a la parte izquierda de la casa.

Inicialmente, no había nada diferente aquí. La casa tenía forma simétrica, y parecía que a primera vista las habitaciones se reflejaban entre sí. Tenía la sensación de que sabía exactamente a que habitación iba.

Sin embargo, en lugar de una puerta, había llegado a un gran retrato.

Al igual que la de Riddle y el Innombrable, era una pintura que poseía vida propia e igualmente la misma tenía la inscripción de _'Tom Riddle, Jr.'_ en el fondo.

La única diferencia que podía reconocer, era que en la pintura había un niño, quién lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos.

El niño parecía una versión más joven de Riddle. Excepto que se veía más blando, más inocente. Estaba vestido con harapos, sentado en un suelo descalzo, en una habitación de un tono gris sombrío como ninguna otra que había visto en la mansión.

A pesar de todo lo demás, cada una de las habitaciones de la Casa Riddle tenía sus lujos, se podía apreciar la clase alta en cada rincón. No sabía en donde se pintó este retrato, pero era más que seguro que no se había pintado en la mansión. Al menos, no en la casa que conocía.

—Hola, —dijo Harry en voz baja, tratando de sonreír. — ¿Quién eres, entonces? —Aunque podría adivinarlo. El niño le dio una sonrisa tentativa en respuesta, antes de perder su color.

—Yo soy el Pasado, —dijo el muchacho con solemnidad.— ¿Has venido a jugar conmigo? Nadie viene.

El pecho de Harry se contrajo. ¿Era éste quién solía ser Riddle antes de la maldición? Y sin embargo, el Innombrable tenía la inscripción de 'Tom Riddle' en su retrato también...

—Estoy buscando a la Profecía. —Le respondió, otorgándole otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Ven para acá entonces, Harry. Te mostraré el camino.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron con sorpresa. —¿Estás hablando de ir a través de la pintura? ¿Yo _puedo_ hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, —respondió el Pasado. —Y ahora tendrás que. Lo mismo va para con Riddle y el Innombrable también. —Alzó su mano con insistencia.

Harry hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba. No quería dudar de un niño, pero dadas sus circunstancias...

— ¿Podré ser capaz de salirme de los retratos de nuevo? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Soy el Pasado, —Repite. —Por supuesto que sé tu nombre. Lo sé todo sobre tus orígenes. Pero necesitas hablar con la Profecía acerca de adónde vas a ir... así que ¿vienes o no? —Movió sus dedos con impaciencia.

— ¿Pero si voy a salir de los cuadros después, verdad? —Cuestionó nuevamente, con su mandíbula apretada.

El Pasado roló sus ojos. —Sí.

Harry vaciló otro poco - ¿Realmente era esto una buena idea?

Aunque también recordaba que tenía que estar de vuelta en su habitación antes de que amaneciera, o de lo contrario acabaría muerto de todas formas. La gente siempre le había dicho que él era imprudentemente valiente, y lo había demostrado al ofrecerse como voluntario. Así que debería hacer uso de su imprudente valentía y arriesgarse a dar sus respectivos pasos.

Así que cerró sus ojos y avanzó.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, unos dedos helados se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la sensación.

Ahora él estaba en la habitación dentro de la pintura. Se volvió bruscamente, sólo para tratar de ver el recorrido que había hecho cerca del Monstruo, con sus ojos calculadores y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Pero ahora sólo estaban unas paredes simplemente grises, y no había nada que lo relacionara con la Casa Riddle en lo absoluto.

Sus entrañas tambalearon con inquietud.

—Vamos. —Dijo el Pasado. —Ya te dije que te mostraré el camino. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que Harry miraba detalladamente su nuevo entorno: una cama, remilgadamente hecha y siete piedras en el alféizar de la ventana.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Inquirió, aunque la habitación cambió por completo. —O más bien... ¿En dónde estábamos?

—Orfanato Wool's, 1936. No hables con ningún fantasma, o podrías quedarte atrapado aquí.

Había mucho que decir con respecto a su comentario, que Harry no sabía por dónde empezar.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora vamos a ver la Profecía.

Un cementerio surgió de repente en frente de ellos, era de esos cementerios tétricos en los que tenía una iglesia igual de gris y lúgubre a unos pocos metros de distancia. Y, por lo poco que sabía, era la única propiedad aparte que tenía la Casa Riddle.

Podía ver como la casa se imponía sobre él, aunque se veía bastante diferente a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

La Casa Riddle que conocía tenía una especie de esplendor marchito. Rodeado de sombras, siempre fría, y de alguna manera, más oscura.

Pero en éste, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cálida luminosidad.

Harry giró la cabeza, y pudo ver el pueblo que yacía abajo. Al hacerlo, era como que hubiese sido golpeado por una bala de nostalgia,debido a lo que podía observar.

Desde su posición, podía reconocer la casa en donde había crecido, de lo que había sido su hogar hasta que uno por uno de su pueblo fuese escogido para sacrificarse a la temible sombra que acechaba la maldición.

Tragó en seco, suspirando después. Le tomó un minuto para darse cuenta que se habían detenido. Harry miró a su alrededor, sorprendido, y vio que el Pasado estaba mirando la lápida que estaba frente a ellos.

Harry sintió la inscripción en el estómago, incluso antes de leer el nombre.

_TOM RIDDLE_

Exactamente, ¿cómo era esto posible? Miró al Pasado, con recelo. El niño tenía una mirada en blanco sobre su rostro, con todo rastro de inocencia ya ido.

— ¿Jugarás conmigo, Harry? —Preguntó en voz baja. La garganta de Harry se secó.

— ¿Jugar contigo? —Repitió. — ¿Qué estaríamos jugando? ¿Podemos jugar después de haber visto a la Profecía? Me temo que no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo.

El Pasado le miró fijamente por eso.

—No.

— ... ¿No?

—Quiero jugar ahora. Nunca tengo a nadie con quién jugar. Te quedarás aquí conmigo.

—Pero no puedo quedarme aquí contigo. —Respondió, con cautela. —Tengo una maldición que romper.

Simplemente parpadeó, en respuesta. —Vas a jugar conmigo, o te mataré. Y entonces, quedarás atrapado conmigo, en esta pintura, para siempre. Y tendrás que ser mi amigo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Nadie en esta casa era, _normal_? ¿Ni siquiera los niños?

Podía ver como la casa se oscurecía alrededor de él, como lo hacía en el mundo que conocía fuera de la pintura; las sombras se filtraron en el mundo como la propagación de la tinta china en una página. No obstante, el jardín también estaba empezando a cobrar vida a su alrededor. La hierba alta sin podar, estaba llegando a él, encrespándose alrededor de sus tobillos mientras que la pateaba y pisoteaba.

Harry trató de pensar con rapidez.

Honestamente, nunca había tenido casi nada de experiencia con niños indomables y mucho menos uno como éste. Apretó los puños a sus costados.

—Los amigos no funcionan así, —respondió. —No puedes amenazar a alguien para que sea tu amigo.

_"_ _Cada uno busca lo que no tiene, de diferentes maneras ... "_

—Yo puedo. Y lo haré.

Las rosas estaban afiladamente espinosas, generosas en tamaño, sangrientas desde el suelo e incrustadas alrededor de la lápida que yacía detrás de él. La lápida de Tom Riddle, y eso definitivamente no era una maldita ironía. Las rosas comenzaron a a apretarlo alrededor de su nuez de Adán.

—Pues yo soy la Ofrenda, ¡así que me escucharás y no vas a tomar lo que no se te ha sido ofrecido! —Siseó Harry. Las espinas se detuvieron apenas a unos pocos segundos antes de haber rasgado su garganta.

Pasado lo miró llanamente, apretando los puños en sus lados.

Harry le devolvió la mirada de manera severa, jadeando. —Ahora, suéltame.

Los labios del niño se apretaron con petulancia.

—Suéltame a _hora,_ Tom Riddle. —Dijo Harry, con el corazón martilleándole en su pecho. Hermione había dicho que tener cuidado de lo que él nombraba, pero...

No obstante, la reacción fue instantánea. Cayó con fuerza contra la hierba, una vez más, ya que las rosas se redujeron en sí mismas y la hierba había regresado a su longitud normal.

Sin embargo, la densa, oscuridad viviente, no se estaba desvaneciendo.

Se frotó la garganta y se empujó a sí mismo sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a hacerse una idea del poder de los nombres aquí.

—Ya no quiero tener un amigo de todos modos. —Escupió el pequeño hacia él. —Los amigos son inútiles. Mira hacia donde tus amigos te llevaron: vas a morir esta casa, como pasó igual que el resto de ellos. Ellos siempre mueren.

—Ven aquí.

Pasado lo miró con desconfianza, pero Harry simplemente esperó.

Él... bueno, se suponía que tenía que odiar al niño, por haber intentado lo que recién había hecho. Justo como debía odiar a todos en esta casa, con un buen motivo de odio tan feroz que se desbordaba.

Pero maldita sea, no podía odiar a un _niño._

El Monstruo era consciente de sus actos, al igual que pasaba con la Bestia, el Enigma y el Innombrable. En cambio, un niño, atrapado en una maldición, no parecía tener mucha alternativa.

Y Harry conocía lo que era estar solo, bastante bien.

Después de un instante, el Pasado dio un paso cauteloso hacia adelante, y Harry terminó por acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, abrazándolo con fuerza. El niño se puso rígido inmediatamente, pero Harry siguió sujetándolo, envolviendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor del chico.

Estaba ya en una agenda muy apretada, sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba entre sus manos, y ni siquiera sabía cuánto jodido tiempo ha pasado desde que el pequeño Tom había sido congelado para la eternidad en una pintura, pero...

_"He determinado que debes confrontar_ _cada pieza en su totalidad, con el fin de romper adecuadamente la maldición."_

Con el tiempo, lo soltó, apoyando las manos en los hombros del niño.

—Saldrás de la pintura cuando rompa la maldición, es una promesa. —Le dijo. —No eres un mal chico, Tom. O al menos... no tienes por qué serlo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si me muestras en donde está la Profecía?

* * *

El Pasado —Manteniéndose nuevamente tranquilo—, dirigió la marcha hacia la casa. A través de la entrada principal, ahora reluciente y brillante, se podía apreciar por encima de ellos una lámpara resplandeciente de araña.

Harry se imaginó que así era como debió haberse visto la Casa Riddle antes del inicio de la maldición. Era bastante hermosa, a decir verdad.

En el salón de baile, captó retazos de un apuesto joven Riddle, como el del retrato. Pero omitieron ese pasillo, y la música que salía del salón, ya que el Pasado le jaló nuevamente de la mano, conduciéndole a la parte izquierda de la casa.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba el retrato del Pasado en su mundo original, y esta vez había sólo una puerta. El niño estaba evitando sus ojos ahora, y no lo miraba.

—Gracias, —Le dijo. Como el Pasado no dijo nada, Harry llegó a la puerta, abriéndola. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar hacia la habitación, la pequeña mano le agarró de la camisa de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta, sólo lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo.

—No puedo ver tu futuro, Harry Potter, —le dijo en voz baja. —Estoy sujeto al pasado solamente.

— ...¿Ok? —Le respondió, sin estar seguro de qué hacer con la información. La expresión del niño estaba en blanco, con los ojos más calculadores de los que había visto antes. Pero particularmente no se veía malicioso. Simplemente... condescendiente.

—Las cosas no son como parecen. El futuro está siempre informado por el pasado. Necesitas a ambos, para poder ver con claridad.

De repente, se había ido, dejándolo sólo con la puerta detrás de él.

Harry, sin perder más tiempo, entró.

* * *

Se encontraba en un cuarto de niños.

Ciertamente, no esperaba toparse con una guardería, aunque si consideraba que el retrato del Pasado custodiaba aquella puerta, tal vez debería haber pensado en que sería algo relacionado a cosas de su infancia y niñez.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar con horror.

Lo que estaba viendo se parecía al Pasado, pero de entre todas las cosas que había visto hasta ahora, Harry no se lo esperaba. Incluso le dejaba un terrible sabor en la boca, saber que la Profecía era un niño también.

Y más siendo un niño como _éste_...

Los ojos de la Profecía estaban cerrados, y yacía encadenado a la pared con rosas - con vides espinosas tan similares a las que Harry no hace mucho, acababa de ser atrapado entre ellas, como una máquina conectada a la computadora central. En sus manos, desde donde el niño estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una cama, Harry pudo ver a un _corazón._ Un latiente y puñetero corazón humano, que descansaba en una caja de cristal pequeña con un gran candado en la parte frontal de la misma, en el cuál todas las cadenas se originaban.

Toda la habitación a su alrededor estaba descuidada también. Harry no podía dejar de recordar algunos de los mitos más fantasiosos acerca del Monstruo de la casa, mucho antes de haber conocido a las aparentes piezas fragmentados de la maldición.

—Oh mi buen Merlín. —Murmuró, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo; había pensado que no podía estar más horrorizado por esta casa.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron. A diferencia de los ojos del Monstruo, que eran de color negro puro, o los de Riddle, que eran azules, o incluso como los ojos rojos del infierno del Sin Nombre y de la Bestia, éstos eran blancos.

Sin púpilas e iris. Simplemente... blancos.

—Harry Potter.

—Tú eres la Profecía. —Logró articular.

—Y tú eres la Ofrenda. El Salvador. —Su labio se curvó ligeramente.

¿El Salvador? ¿Al menos, eso prometía alguna esperanza para lograr una oportunidad de éxito? Aunque también recordó de improviso la advertencia de Hermione. ¿Por qué diría que también habría de tener cuidado con la Profecía? Era un niño, al igual que el Pasado - y sumando a eso, estaba encadenado. ¿Cuánto daño podría hacer?

— ¿De quién es ese corazón? —Harry no pudo evitar la pregunta.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —De la Bestia.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. ¿Por qué entonces, no estaba goteando? ¿No habían dicho algunos de los mitos rondantes que en la casa Riddle, la Bestia tomaba corazones para poder llenar el vacío en su pecho?

— ¿Por qué no lo ha tomado de vuelta?

—Él no puede. Ni desea hacerlo. Un corazón es algo que hace daño, y la inmortalidad, a todas luces, no lo es.

¿Inmortalidad?

—Dime lo que tengo que hacer para arreglar esto.

* * *

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación de la Profecía, su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

Esta vez no había pintura, simplemente una puerta normal para dejarlo de nuevo en la casa actual Riddle. Se precipitó a través de ella, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la expresión furiosa del Monstruo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. —Me prometiste paso seguro...

Al menos todavía no había amanecido.

—Veo que aún sigues vivo.

—Había pensando que sonarías más decepcionado por este hecho. —Cortó. El Monstruo dio un paso más cerca de él, y Harry pudo apreciar que el retrato del Pasado estaba nuevamente en su lugar.

Era casi como si el Monstruo goteara sombras, como tinta. Parecían extenderse y llegar hacia él, oscureciendo sorprendentemente rápido la habitación a su alrededor, hasta que ni siquiera podía ver la mano frente a su cara.

—Soy la Ofrenda. —Intentó declarar de nuevo. —No puedes tomar lo que no se te ha ofrecido.

—Y yo soy el Monstruo. No sigo las reglas de una ofrenda, —gruñó, devolviendo la mirada. —Yo no sigo las reglas de _nadie._ No me importa nada en lo referente a ti, ni de profecías ni mucho menos los besos malditos.

Harry enderezó sus hombros, los dientes afilados estaban a pulgadas de distancia de su rostro. —Y, sin embargo, me ofreciste paso seguro. —Trató de respirar con normalidad. Las manos acariciaron ambos lados de su rostro, y su corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho.

—Eres idiota. No tienes idea a lo que estás jugando.

—En realidad, — Harry espetó: —Por fin lo hago. Ya sé cómo poner fin a esto: el Beso de amor verdadero; entregarle a la Bestia su corazón de nuevo... ¿Fue por eso que trataste de arrebatar lejos de mí todos mis besos, en primer lugar? Bueno, pues lamento decepcionarte, pero has fallado.

El Monstruo se echó a reír, un sonido tan horrible que hasta la parte de su cabello detrás de la nuca hizo que se erizara.

—Eres un tonto, Ofrenda. Y encima, ciego. Ni siquiera ves ni te das cuenta lo que está de pie justo delante de ti. La señorita Granger se había dado cuenta, por supuesto. Pero tú, _muchacho estúpido,_ no.

— ...¡Mataste a Hermione! —Harry gruñó. —Pues para que sepas, yo veo con suficiente claridad, la Bestia me dijo.

La mandíbula del Monstruo se apretó y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Presionó firmemente su mano contra el pecho del menor, con sus dedos enganchados como la Bestia había hecho en la primera noche.

—Es el reloj, no la oscuridad. Es el cerrojo, no la maldición. Cuidado con los besos malditos, Ofrenda. Los _besos_ _malditos_.

—Sí, y aquí sigo. Hay que cuidarse de ti. —dijo Harry con frialdad. —Y cuidarse de lo que tus besos pueden hacer, cuando devoran a todo a tu paso. Una Bestia no puede ser mala, porque no sabe como puede ser mejor. Pero un monstruo si puede ser malvado, ¿no? Tú eres la maldición. Siempre lo has sido.

— ¿Qué crees que la Profecía esté protegiendo?

—Y yo ... - ¿Qué?

—La Profecía. ¿Qué está protegiendo?

—El corazón de la Bestia

— ¿Qué más?

—Y... ¿las paredes?

—Y las paredes, —dijo el Monstruo, en voz muy baja. —Y también la casa, el tablero y todo el juego. Él cambia los retrados por todas partes, tranquilo y eficaz como un reloj. Es él el que me mantiene fuera de tu habitación.

—Pues mira, tengo mucho que agradecerle, ¿no? —Harry le cortó, con su pecho agitado.

—Y ¿qué es? ¿Qué es la Profecía?

—¿Cómo? —La frente de Harry arrugó. El Monstruo sacudió su cabeza, echándose a reír de nuevo, con esa risa horrible.

—Es un niño.

—Si estás tratando de decirme algo, por todos los medios, trata que sea más entendible o hazte a un lado y límitate a honrar tu promesa. —Harry gruñó. El monstruo se quedó mirándolo un momento, con su expresión dura e implacable, hasta que finalmente se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se apartó.

—Si yo fuera tú, no pasearía por la casa nuevamente en la noche. Ya has elegido tu lado.

Luego se desvaneció delante de él cuando la primera luz del amanecer cayó al suelo.

Harry maldijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor (The Fictionist): "Teehee, si todo sigue de acuerdo al plan, ahora estamos a mitad de camino de la historia. Próximo capítulo: El corazón de una Bestia ;) Espero que todos todavía estén disfrutando de la historia! Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios."


	6. El Corazón de la Bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que vendió su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. (Traducción autorizada por The Fictionist.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de The Fictionist.

**Cap 6 El Corazón de la Bestia**

—No deberías de estar aquí.

Harry se dio la vuelta rápido, justo cuando una mano se posó en su cuello. Demasiado tarde para moderarse. Demasiado tarde para no _ver._

Su boca se secó, primero por la manera en que la Bestia había llegado tan rápido hasta allí, y segundo, por la posibilidad de que tendría garantizada una muerte rápida. Pero finalmente, en los áureos rayos solares del amanecer y quizás los últimos segundos de su vida…

Lo único que podría hacer sería observar.

Los ojos escarlata se abrieron y Harry se sintió quemado bajo su escrutinio, su corazón galopaba de manera salvaje.

La Bestia se parecía al Sin Nombre, eso era cierto. Los mismos ojos, ambos con la misma cabeza sin pelo y boca sin labios, no tenían nariz y poseían facciones casi esqueléticas, pero... _Por Merlín..._

 _—_ Tu pecho... —Murmuró.

Por supuesto, el corazón de la Bestia estaba en una caja, por lo que no podía estar en su pecho también, pero...

Hubiera sido más fácil, en cierto modo, si no hubiera nada en donde se suponía que el órgano debía estar. De eso podría esperarse, anticiparse.

Pero en vez de eso, había una rosa roja en el lugar donde debería estar el corazón; el tallo tomando el lugar del esternón. Las espinas, sin embargo, estaban alargadas de manera grotesca, envueltas y entrelazadas en torno a la caja torácica, desapareciéndose hacia la piel. Tan sólo había una capa delgada, traslúcida de la piel, pálida como el vidrio, por encima de las costillas. Se podía ver a través de ella.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si no había también una fijación especial sobre las rosas.

— ...¿No es doloroso? —La voz de Harry se quebró.

Si el corazón estaba conectado a la Profecía, y la Profecía a la casa - entonces de alguna manera éste era el mismo, todo estaba unido; una misma extensión material.

El goteo parecía venir de la sangre golpeando los pétalos de rosa, y arrastrándola hacia abajo. Era como si Voldemort tuviera espinas en sus venas, también. Mientras miraba, uno de los pétalos cayó suavemente hacia el suelo, desvaneciéndose apenas cuando llegó a la parte inferior de las costillas.

La Bestia siguió mirando hacia él, con más furia todavía. Harry dio un paso atrás, pero la Bestia dio uno hacia adelante, manteniendo la misma distancia.

—No deberías estar aquí. —dijo Voldemort de nuevo, con la voz más suave que antes. Harry se tensó.

—No quieres matarme. —dijo, los dedos deslizándose en torno a una muñeca paralizada. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación, realmente no estaba remotamente cómodo sintiendo la otra mano en su garganta tampoco. Se sentía como que iba a vomitar. —Hablé con la Profecía, yo puedo ayudar.

La cabeza de la Bestia se inclinaba hacia un lado, con un movimiento fluido como de reptil - demasiado depredador para el gusto de Harry.

—Te dije que no vinieras a este lado de la casa. Eres un idiota.

—El Monstruo dijo eso también. —Harry forzó una débil sonrisa, tratando de pensar frenéticamente en un plan de escape, alguna manera de salir de esto. Tal vez... ¿tal vez si sólo llegaba a su habitación, estaría a salvo? — ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes quería que hablara con la Profecía?

Aunque tal vez, si el monstruo no podía entrar en su habitación, ¿tampoco podría la Bestia? Ciertamente, mantenía la jodida esperanza de que pasara.

Podía sentir como la casa cambiaba a su alrededor, crudamente visible ahora en la luz creciente del amanecer.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que estaría de acuerdo con la abominación por algo. —Dijo Voldemort con frialdad.

Harry dio otro paso atrás, tratando de alejar las manos de la Bestia, pero sólo ocasionó que los dedos se apretaran más por su garganta en respuesta.

Bueno, no sabe cómo, pero al menos resolvió el problema de negociar algo a cambio para mirar a la Bestia. Aunque para eso, a estas alturas no está seguro si ya había tomado algo que quería de él, sin embargo. Recordando todo el énfasis de las ofrendas, tal vez había algo que decir sobre el poder de arrebatar, también.

No obstante, no podía evitar tener este horrible presentimiento de que podría pagar el precio de todos modos... con su vida.

Su mandíbula se apretó. — ¿Por qué no debería de hablar con la Profecía? —Inquirió de nuevo. — ¿Qué acaso no quieres que la maldición se rompa?

—Las profecías son cosas astutas y espinosas, —dijo la Bestia. —Al igual que los niños. Puedes hablar con la Profecía todo lo que quieras, por la noche.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Harías bien en decirme, antes de que asumas algo erróneamente y trates de matarme. —Harry mantuvo su mirada centrada en Voldemort, como si el desviarla , pudiera romper el hechizo, provocando que lo atacase. —Además... ¿ _Rosas_?

—Es el reloj, no la oscuridad. Es el cerrojo, no la maldición.

—Sólo porque ustedes sigan diciendo eso, no quiere decir que sé lo que significa, —dijo Harry entre dientes, frustrado. —Pero ya sé que ahora debo entregarte tu corazón. Así es como le pongo fin a esto, ¿no? La Profecía me lo dijo. Y también sobre el beso de amor verdadero... —Desafió.

—Así es como se refieren a mí.

— ¿Cómo? —La frente de Harry arrugó.

—La sombra, —murmuró Voldemort, observándolo inescrutablemente. —Es lo que tu pueblo acostumbra a llamarnos, antes de haberse referido a nosotros como una maldición. La sombra de la villa. Porque una sombra es temporal, pasa. Todas las sombras deben terminar cuando llegan a la luz, por definición. Las maldiciones, en general, tienen connotaciones de algo mucho más duradero, algo que terminó por causarlo deliberadamente, algo más que es simplemente el resultado de otra cosa.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Por qué no pudo la Bestia haberle dicho esto antes? ¿Fue porque no se había encontrado anteriormente con los demás? ¿O era porque aún no había conocido a la Profecía?

Y si... y si la Profecía estaba de alguna manera realmente conectado al juego, controlando el tablero, como el Monstruo había sugerido... entonces la Profecía también podría controlar qué clase de preguntas las fichas pueden o no contestar. Después de todo, si algo estaba fuera de la jurisdicción del Enigma, estaría en manos de la Profecía. O en el último caso, dentro del dominio del Monstruo.

Tal vez ciertas jugadas sólo podían hacerse bajo ciertas condiciones. Hermione había dicho que a pesar de que las mismas eran ilimitadas, siempre existiría un precio a pagar por ellas.

Tomando en cuenta que el mayor precio que todos ellos buscaban era su vida, no era en realidad un pensamiento bastante consolador.

_"Es el reloj, no la oscuridad... Es el cerrojo, no la maldición..."_

_"Bestia de día, Monstruo cuando el sol se esconde. Cuidado con la guerra cuando sombras y luz choquen"_

—No entiendo. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia la rosa en el pecho de Voldemort.

—Puede ser difícil de ver en la oscuridad, pero realmente pareces más obtuso que la mayoría. A veces, siento que debería matarte sólo por eso.

Los dedos de la Bestia se apretaron de nuevo, esta vez llegando al punto en el que Harry ya no podía respirar.

—Si eres la oscuridad… pero no eres una sombra… entonces eres… ¿un reloj? Y si eres alguna especie de reloj, entonces ¿qué estás cronometrando? ¿O es que se supone que debo ignorarte y centrarme sólo en resolver lo del reloj? —Resolló.

Definitivamente, esto era exasperante.

Y él nunca había sido bueno con los acertijos. Había una terrible ironía por esto.

Y sin embargo, la única cosa buena en la que él era experto, era sobreviviendo.

Lo que Harry no podía dejar de notar era que la Bestia, a pesar de su agarre de hierro alrededor de su tráquea al punto de sofocarlo... aún no lo había matado. Todavía.

Y contando todas las maneras de asesinar a alguien, tenía que haber alguna en la que fuera altamente efectiva.

Porque ciertamente no lo habían descuartizado, por ejemplo.

Y si la Bestia no era una sombra, sino un reloj… entonces, ¿eso significaba que la maldición era un candado, si seguía empleando la misma lógica?

Harry no tenía ni idea, pero era un pensamiento amenazador. O tal vez no.

Tal vez la maldición era eso, un candado. En el sentido de que cuando se rompa la misma, entonces también rompería el cerrojo del corazón de la Bestia

—Yo no puedo decirte.

Harry habría suspirado, si tuviera el aire. Se retorció entre las garras implacables, mientras que Voldemort seguía estudiándolo con sus fríos ojos. Algunos puntos negros aparecieron en su visión, por poco perdía el conocimiento, cuando la Bestia finalmente lo soltó, con sus ojos resplandecientes de escarlata al blanco.

Harry se retorció, casi colapsando de rodillas tosiendo y jadeando por aire. Se masajeó su garganta suavemente, mirando hacia arriba. Los ojos de la Bestia eran rojos de nuevo, así que casi pensó que había imaginado el cambio.

— ¿Por qué no me matas? Eso es lo que haces, ¿no?

—A los sacrificios, sí. Como lo fue con la señorita Granger.

— ¡Yo soy un sacrificio!

—No, no lo eres. Eres una Ofrenda.

— ¿Sólo porque me ofrecí? —Espetó, con hiriente sarcasmo. — ¿Qué diferencia hace?

La Bestia hizo una pausa. —Una ofrenda es selectiva por el pueblo, y por eso ya ha sido elegido como un sacrificio. En cambio, la Ofrenda, es el acto de ofrecerse en sí, por el mero hecho; sencillamente es quién se ofrece. Definitivamente aún no nos perteneces, ya que no podemos poseer lo que todavía no has ofrecido.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Bueno, eso lo explica mucho.

— ¿Y el Monstruo? —Inquirió.

—El Monstruo realmente no está sujeto a las reglas. El poseerá lo que sea, de manera indiscriminada, si llegas a dejar tu habitación. Él es, como la señorita Granger lo había descubierto, un agente caótico en el juego.

—Pero si no me ha tomado.

—Eso es porque has hecho un juramento de paso seguro con él, ahora ya está atado con eso para intentar protegerte. Él debe de querer demasiado tu alma, para estar de acuerdo con tal cosa. El quiere que le gustes; así que supongo que se tomó la libertad de besarte.

Los labios de la Bestia se fruncieron en una delgada línea, con disgusto. Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon. —Bueno, era eso o mi primer amor, así que creo que lo hice bien. —Espetó.

—No debes confiar en sus besos, —dijo Voldemort. —Son peligrosos.

— ¿Hablas de los Besos Malditos? —Harry resopló, todavía mirando la rosa en el pecho de Voldemort. Definitivamente, tenían que doler todas esas espinas retorcidas en su interior. Y no podía dejar de notar que la Bestia aún no había contestado a su pregunta sobre el dolor.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho cómo se originó la maldición? —Voldemort preguntó en voz baja, tirándolo para que se levantara. Una mano lo presionaba contra la parte baja de la espalda para voltearlo y guiarlo lo más lejos posible de la parte izquierda de la casa. Rumbo al comedor.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. —No. La Profecía sólo habló sobre el futuro. Creo que sus palabras exactas cuando le pregunté sobre cómo arreglar esto, la maldición, fueron: "Un beso de amor verdadero", y "Entregarle a Voldemort el corazón de una ofrenda". Luego me dijo que debería volver a mi habitación antes del amanecer.

— ¿Y el Pasado? ¿Qué te dijo el mocoso?

— ¿Exceptuando lo de asesinarme si no me convertía en su amigo? —Harry alzó las cejas. —Que las cosas no son lo que parecen, y que el futuro es avisado por el pasado.

— ¿Te dijo que las cosas no son como parecen?

Harry se congeló ante la furia súbita en el tono de la Bestia. Su mandíbula se cerró.

—Él dijo que necesito tanto el pasado como al futuro para poder ver con claridad, —Harry respondió lacónicamente— Honestamente, un poco de visión transparente sería muy útil ahora, ya que todos ustedes no han sido tan útiles como deberían. Y hablando de eso, ¿qué diablos es eso de escoger lados? Y todavía no has explicado eso de las rosas.

Aquí había demasiadas preguntas que exigían respuestas. Voldemort se detuvo.

—No es la oscuridad, sino el reloj. —Repitió.

—Sí, no eres oscuridad sino un reloj. Ya entiendo esa parte, ¿de acuerdo? Si eso es lo que estás tratando de decir, —dijo Harry, irritado. —Lo que no entiendo es que si eres un reloj, ¿entonces que estás contando?

—La Profecía cuenta con un reloj diferente al mío.

— ¿Pero qué estás contando? —Volvió a preguntar. De repente, había algo que era alarmantemente parecido a la compasión en la mirada de la Bestia. Las entrañas de Harry se sacudieron, volviendo a repetir su pregunta esta vez con más fuerza.

—Cuando el último pétalo caiga, nadie más será capaz de romper la maldición nunca más.

La mirada de Harry se entrecerró en la rosa con inquietud, tratando de juzgar cuántos pétalos le quedaban. No tenía muy pocos, pero definitivamente no tantos como le hubiera gustado.

— ¿Y yo estaré, probablemente, muerto para aquél entonces?

—Eso depende.

— ¿De qué?

—De ti.

Bueno, eso no era lo más iluminador en cuánto a respuestas. Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Y las ofrendas? ¿Se detendrán si la maldición ya no puede romperse?

—No, nunca se pararán, —dijo Voldemort. —Se extenderán.

— ...¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Más allá de las fronteras de la aldea, la oscuridad se extenderá y devorará todo a su paso hasta que no quede más nada. —La Bestia sonaba demasiado casual para el gusto de Harry; su boca se secó. Se encontraban ahora en el comedor, pero ya no tenía apetito.

Miró a la rosa de nuevo, la sangre goteaba de manera espeluznante.

— ¿Y entonces, cuál es el origen del Monstruo? ¿Acaso él... está tratando que la maldición no se rompa? ¿Para que la oscuridad se propague?

—Resulta difícil decir qué es lo que quiere el Monstruo. Los Monstruos pueden ser tan engañosos como las Profecías. Él, por lo general, tienta a las ofrendas para que se detengan sus avances dentro del juego, a pesar de ofrecerles una de las piezas restantes del mismo rompecabezas.

—Acabas de decir "por lo general"...

La Bestia miró hacia otro lado y no dijo nada en respuesta. Los dientes de Harry se apretaron, resistiendo la tentación de frotar sus sienes; estaba agotado y podía sentir que se aproximaba un reverendo dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué de repente estás siendo tan comunicativo? Pensé que sólo el Enigma y el Monstruo podían responder a mis preguntas con franqueza.

—El tablero ha cambiado. Ahora el pasado está abierto para ti.

Los ojos de Harry parpadearon, quedándose en silencio durante un largo rato, reflexionando sobre la nueva información. No se perdió claramente con eso del "Pasado" que podía estar disponible para él, en sus dos maneras.

—Me habías preguntado si ya alguien me había contado sobre cómo se originó la maldición.

—Sí, —dijo la Bestia, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando su boca sin labios.

— ¿Cómo se originó?

—Tendrías que consultar al pasado para eso... pero no ahora, —Voldemort se interrumpió, cuando Harry comenzó a moverse hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa.

— ¿Realmente seguirás impidiéndome para ir para la parte izquierda de la casa? ¿Por qué? Yo ya sé lo que hay.

—Las Profecías son cosas engañosas, y los niños exigen diversión. ¿Por qué tú crees que esto es un juego? No tiene por qué serlo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco. — ¿Por qué la Profecía sólo quiere que lo visite por la noche? Es cuando el Monstruo está vagando alrededor.

—Sí. Has leído las notas de la señorita Granger.

Harry definitivamente tenía un dolor de cabeza.

—Tengo la sensación de que te estás refiriendo a un comentario específico, pero no sé cuál sea. —Respondió. La Bestia lo miró con algo bien parecido a un furioso desprecio.

—Eres increíblemente obtuso. El monstruo se pasea por la noche. Sí.

—... La Profecía me quiere tener en... Ohh. —Harry podría haberse golpeado a sí mismo. —La noche me obliga a enfrentarme al Monstruo. Y sin embargo, las Ofrendas se quedarían en la habitación, donde están a salvo. —Frunció el ceño. —Pensé que todos aquí odiaban al Monstruo.

—El Enigma no lo hace, pero todos los demás sí. No obstante, él sigue siendo una pieza tanto como cualquier otra.

—Y para poder romper la maldición, me tengo que enfrentar a todas las piezas, —Harry suspiró. Y así también la Profecía le obligaba a hacerlo, a eliminar todas sus demás opciones. —Uno pensaría que, si la Profecía desea que la maldición se rompa definitivamente, él te detendría para que dejaras de desgarrar a las ofrendas en pedazos.

La Bestia se limitó a mirarlo de nuevo, como si estuviera siendo increíblemente estúpido. Se estaba haciendo exasperante, esa mirada de "te estás perdiendo de algo."

—Ahora ¿supongo que no me vas a explicar?

—No soy el Enigma. No me veo obligado a responderte.

En otras palabras, él estaba siendo molestado.

Fantástico.

Harry echó un vistazo a la rosa de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes alguna manera de podarla? —Preguntó en voz baja. —Las rosas pueden ser difíciles de cuidar. —Y ésta estaba claramente demasiado grande y salvaje. Aunque bueno, considerando que en un cuerpo era bastante difícil y tampoco era el ideal para el cultivo de rosas, sólo podía suponer que estaba de alguna manera... encantada, pero...

Voldemort lo miró con algo parecido a la sorpresa.

—De igual manera así son los corazones, o así es como lo creo. —Fue su respuesta.

Harry bajó la mirada por un momento. —Yo solía cuidar de las flores en el pueblo. Cuando teníamos algunas, de todos modos. ¿Te gustaría que yo...? ¿Quieres que...?

—No confiaría en que agarraras un par de tijeras para mi pecho, —dijo la Bestia con frialdad. —Es posible que termines cortándola.

—Niégame que tenerla ahí no te está doliendo. —Le respondió. —No hay manera de que puedas evitar ese dolor, tú tienes... tienes una maldita rosa en el pecho y puede que eso te—

—Recuerda que todavía puedo matarte.

La barbilla de Harry sobresalía, desafiante.

—Sí, pero no quieres. Si así lo quisieras, ya lo habrías hecho. Pero me necesitas, para poder romper la maldición. Y quieres que... —El recuerdo de la Bestia clavando sus uñas en el pecho pasó por su mente. —Quieres mi corazón. Yo - -Oh, por Merlín, ¡tú lo tomas literalmente! _"El corazón de una ofrenda..."_ , realmente tú lo tomas. Pero, ¿qué acaso no sabes que "el corazón de una ofrenda" no tiene por qué ser tan literal?

La expresión de Voldemort era sepulcral. —No seas ridículo, por supuesto que lo es. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Ahora el pecho de Harry se encontraba muy compungido.

—Amor. Darle a alguien un corazón, o poseer el corazón de alguien, es un eufemismo para el amor.

—No.

— ¡Sí lo es!

—Tengo una rosa en mi pecho. Me atrevería a decir que un corazón real será de más utilidad, y ha sido de más utilidad que cualquiera de tus tonterías sentimentales.

Y con eso, la Bestia se volteó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa.

* * *

El Enigma no le miró cuando finalmente logró encontrar el camino de regreso a su habitación.

Aún su cabeza le daba vueltas con la nueva información. Se sentía casi mareado por todo lo que había sucedido.

—La Profecía dijo que la maldición será rota por un Beso de Amor Verdadero, por entregarle a Voldemort un corazón. Eso quiere decir que tengo que besar a la Bestia y de manera seria, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, parecía fácil - excepto por el hecho de que no podía enamorarse por obligación, incluso si así hubiera querido.

Y ciertamente no amaba a la Bestia.

Riddle le lanzó una mirada oscura - y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el retrato estaba _furioso_ con él.

Harry se detuvo. —... ¿O no? —Añadió. — ¿Estás molesto de que haya hecho un trato con el Monstruo?

Pero la Bestia acababa de decir que el Enigma era el único a quién le agradaba la "abominación".

— ¿Qué piensas de él, Harry?

— ¿De quién? ¿De la Profecía?

—Sí.

Harry vaciló, tratando de medir sus palabras con cuidado. —Sentí pena por él, es un niño. Y definitivamente estar conectado como una máquina, difícilmente puede llegar a ser una existencia agradable.

—Pero por otro lado, estar atrapado en una pintura es de lo más divertido.

— ¿Atrapado en un cuadro? —Era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba esa frase de esa manera. No podía dejar de recordar los comentarios del Pasado también, y recordar la ventaja de que él mismo podía entrar en las pinturas.

En efecto, si Hermione decía la verdad y realmente debía de confrontar cada pieza antes de besar a la Bestia, ¿Entonces seguramente tendría que hacerlo?

Estudió el fondo de la pintura de Riddle por primera vez. Parecía ser la misma habitación en donde él mismo se encontraba, reflejada. ¿Qué tan peligroso podía llegar a ser?

—Tú observas mucho y ves poco, —dijo Riddle finalmente. —Tal vez porque el ver te resultará una experiencia muy dolorosa, mientras que la ignorancia es la mayor felicidad.

La cabeza de Harry inclinó. —Hermione dijo que había que tener cuidado con la Profecía. —Entre muchas otras cosas. — ¿Porque él es el que controla al tablero?

— ¿Qué es la Profecía?

—Es un niño. —Ciertamente, eso era lo que más les tenía intrigados, sin duda. Los labios de Riddle se fruncieron, aunque sus ojos seguían pareciendo letales y fríos

—De hecho, lo es. Pero, exactamente, ¿Qué es una profecía?

—Bueno, es una... ¿Predicción del futuro? ¿Algún presagio de algo que va a pasar?

—Las profecías son, por definición, un agente controlador. Son el destino. Ellos dictan una serie particular de acontecimientos a suceder, fuera de los numerosos futuros potenciales que podrían ocurrir dentro de los parámetros de la libre voluntad.

—Y el Monstruo es el contador, —dijo Harry. —El agente caótico. Sí, ya me imaginaba que lo fuera, no soy completamente estúpido. La Profecía y el Monstruo no se llevan bien.

Había visto al Monstruo corriendo hacia en su búsqueda mientras estaba en la pintura, después de todo, incluso cuando el portal estaba cerrado para él. Si la Profecía controlaba las pinturas, entonces podía asumir que había sido él quién le bloqueaba el acceso al Monstruo.

¿Era por eso que el Monstruo se había quejado de los lados? ¿El lado del Monstruo - lo que era aquello que el monstruo quería - y el lado de la Profecía?

— ¿Y qué se puede decir de los niños? —Riddle cuestionó.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, los niños son criaturas de infinitas posibilidades. El futuro entero está abierto a ellos, en teoría, porque todavía les queda mucho tiempo por vivir, y los niños son conocidos por ser muy imaginativos.

—Pero no hay niños en esta casa. —Harry murmuró después de un momento. —Aunque hay uno como tú, atrapado en una pintura, y estancado precisamente en el pasado, no el futuro. Y la Profecía es... bueno, si una profecía es el destino, entonces no existe un futuro sin límites, sino un futuro muy dependiente, tú mismo lo dijiste. Las profecías por lo general dictan un futuro certero, o al menos eso es lo que intentan. La Profecía es un niño en cadenas.

—No es la maldición, sino la cerradura. —Declaró.

—Entonces si rompo el candado, ¿el corazón de la Bestia ya no estará más en una caja? ¿Y la Profecía no estará más atada? —Riddle ahora le miraba como si fuera un idiota, y jodidamente estaba cansado de esa mierda y ...ohh, ¡oh, por Merlín! — ¡¿Acaso esto también tiene que ver con todos ustedes?! —Harry gritó.

—Has desbloqueado el Pasado. La información relativa al pasado. Con el tiempo, todas las cosas en esta casa estarán desbloqueadas.

Resultaba increíble que mientras más cosas aprendía, más confundido se encontraba.

Pero de cualquier manera, necesitaba llaves. Y al parecer, había hecho algo para haber desbloqueado el pasado. ¿Acaso era porque había confrontado al niño en su totalidad? No tenía ni idea.

Parecía bastante simple, eso del camino hacia el Beso de Amor Verdadero, era simple.

Excepto _cuando_...

Bueno, a veces las cosas estaban cerradas por alguna razón.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N / A: Capítulo cargado de información, mis disculpas por eso. Pero por el lado positivo, he ampliado la extensión para 13 capítulos, no 10. Y las cosas saldrán a la luz, una vez que Harry se dé cuenta de ellas. ¡Gracias nuevamente a Lydia Theda por su increíble trabajo como beta retrospectiva!


	7. La Promesa de un Futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que vendió su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. (Traducción autorizada por The Fictionist.)
> 
> *Disclaimer:Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de The Fictionist, quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.
> 
> *Beta Reader: Aldo PG.
> 
> *Agradecimientos especiales a: Exoesqueleto7, por su habilidad literaria para con las rimas y poemas; una gran fuente de sabiduría parlante. Pueden visitarlo en su blog, "Lluvia de peces", escribe demasiado genial también.

**Cap 7 La Promesa de un Futuro**

El Monstruo no apareció esa noche.

Harry no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o no. Por un lado, no tenía que escuchar a la criatura gritarle con las voces de sus seres queridos; desde que Riddle le había dicho que el Monstruo arrancó los sonidos de sus memorias, éste los ha estado utilizando en su contra como un arma.

Y por otro lado, al no estar rondando fuera de su habitación, Harry se preguntaba en dónde podía estar el bastardo y también se encontraba, en cierta forma, completamente atrapado en su habitación, sin poder ir a ver al Pasado.

Por supuesto, podría haber hecho el intento de corretear por toda la casa, pero le parecía una estupidez hacerlo sin el paso seguro garantizado - y si el Monstruo lo pillaba fuera de su habitación sin ese acuerdo, probablemente se convertiría en un zombie o algo peor durante su escapada no autorizada. En pocas palabras, no podía llegar a ningún acuerdo si la criatura no estaba ahí para tratar.

Si consideraba los avances hasta la fecha, las adivinanzas y acertijos comenzaban a tener un poco más de sentido ahora.

Y todavía las palabras del Sin Nombre y el Pasado acerca de los retratos seguían rondando en su cabeza. Una ceja sin pelo se arqueó ante su mirada inquisitiva, Harry se armó de valor, antes de caminar cerca de la pintura, extendiendo una mano vacilante y... oh, sorpresa. No podía pasar a través del cuadro.

En lugar de eso, su mano se encontró con el sólido lienzo, aunque la mano de Tú-Sabes-Quién se posicionó de manera que la palma presionara contra la suya, los dedos extendidos de ambas manos se tocaron. No obstante, sólo era una pintura

¿Tal vez se había equivocado...?

—Todavía no. —Dijo Sin Nombre, clínicamente. La cabeza de Harry se ladeó con el pensamiento, procesando sus palabras.

—No te he... no te he desbloqueado. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Puedes contarme? De alguna manera tengo que enfrentarte, pero para hacerlo necesito entrar en tu pintura, ¿no? ¿Igual como lo hice con el Pasado?

El Innombrable inclinó su cabeza a su vez, sólo un poco, sus ojos escarlatas calculadores no le quitaban la vista de encima.

— ¿O es que ni siquiera puedes decirme la manera de cómo puedo entrar en tu pintura? —Harry espetó, frustrado. —Bien. Ahora, ¿cómo se supone que alguien pueda ganar esto?

—Pues se supone que ese alguien tenga cierta medida de inteligencia. —Le respondió, arrastrando las palabras. Harry le miró, sacando su mano del retrato. —Aunque otra opción sería... que podrían confiar en otras personas.

Harry siguió la mirada del retrato - que descansaba en el diario de Hermione, apoyado encima de su cama.

—Ya leí todo, no hay nada, —dijo, confundido. —Ella dijo que anotó todo lo posible en cuanto a los precios de las jugadas, pero...

—Página 23. —Fue la respuesta. La frente de Harry se frunció, pero cruzó la habitación, entrecerrando los ojos en la letra de Hermione en la oscuridad antinatural.

"Si uno es el primero, entonces su gemelo será el último.

Contactar al futuro, significa el pasado explorar.

Para encontrar una respuesta, hay que saber cómo y qué preguntar,

y sólo entonces podrás ver detrás de lo que hay más allá.

Pero Ofrenda, ten cuidado. Estas cosas vienen con un precio,

aunque intercambiar Besos se puede hacer por el momento.

Protégete y cierra bien la puerta a quienes tú no estimas,

porque todo el mundo sabe que las rosas pueden tener espinas."

Harry parpadeó. Lo leyó de nuevo. Y de nuevo, una vez más.

—Debes odiar bastante las respuestas directas, ¿no? —Se frotó las sienes y trató de pensar, echando un vistazo a la puerta de vez en cuando.

—Cada maldición tiene sus pruebas. Debes demostrar que eres digno, tu propia valía. —respondió el Innombrable. Harry resistió la tentación de mirar al pedazo exasperante de pintura de nuevo.

—Obviamente, la segunda línea se refiere a la necesidad de ir a través del pasado para poder llegar a la Profecía. Después de todo, las Profecías son eventos futuros, o basados en ellos por lo menos.

Echó un vistazo a Tú-Sabes-Quién, pero lo único que consiguió fue una especie de sonrisa maliciosa en respuesta. Harry supuso que lo que había dicho era correcto, y se mordió el labio.

La Bestia le había señalado que había desbloqueado el pasado, y con eso... ¿indicaba que el Pasado era el uno, el primero en ser desbloqueado?

—Oh por Merlín, ¿hay un cierto orden para poder desbloquearlos y siguiendo esto, podré llegar a enfrentarte a ti? ¿A todos? — Harry gimió.

—Todas las cerraduras tienen sus combinaciones, —dijo el Innombrable.

Harry nunca había deseado tanto darse un golpe en la cabeza cuanto antes. — ¿Pero qué pasa si los abro en el orden equivocado?

—Entonces tal vez no abrirás lo que intentas encontrar. Y en dado caso, es probable que seas enviado de regreso con tus seres queridos en una caja de cerillas, y el mundo caerá en la más completa oscuridad.

Harry parpadeó, tanto en la respuesta como con el tono completamente informal. —Encantador. —Murmuró.

Repasaba el acertijo de nuevo, repitiendo las líneas para sí mismo y ahogando un bostezo. Él en realidad podría dormir un poco más esta noche, en vista que el Monstruo no estaba allí para gritarle. Pero al mismo tiempo, realmente tenía que hablar con el Pasado de nuevo.

Y la Profecía podría ser útil también. Tal vez podría ocuparse de él, si eso controlaba la casa.

Aunque...

—Un acertijo por lo general es una pregunta, —murmuró. —E incluye su respuesta. Una pregunta que proporciona su propia respuesta. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el Enigma?

Todo lo que Sin Nombre hizo fue mirarlo simplemente.

Parecía que esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

—Te ves muy descansado, —la Bestia declaró. Estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa del desayuno, al parecer ya no se preocupaba por ocultar su apariencia, ahora que Harry ya lo había visto.

Sin embargo, Harry deseaba que no tuviera que ver aquella visión grotesca frente a él mientras trataba de comer. Hizo un admirable esfuerzo para no mirar, aunque sus ojos seguían buscando de nuevo a la rosa ensangrentada.

—Bueno... —Comenzó, cuando el silencio comenzó a extenderse incómodamente. Empujó su desayuno, lleno de frutas finas y manjares de lujo que no estaban disponibles en el pueblo.

La Bestia siguió mirándolo fijamente. Lo mismo que hizo Sin Nombre, sin decirle nada.

—Así que, —Harry comenzó de nuevo, presionando su determinación. —Dijiste que la Profecía y tú contaban con diferentes relojes. Tu reloj se determina cuando la maldición ya no pueda romperse y se extenderá a todos lados. Entonces, ¿cuál es el de la Profecía?

—Notarás que las Profecías se auto-cumplen de manera evidente. —Dijo la Bestia en voz baja.

La frente de Harry se arrugó. —Y si romper la maldición es lo que se supone que debo hacer, ¿entonces por qué él estaría contando con otra cosa?

Esta vez, él sabía que no se estaba imaginando los ojos de la Bestia de un blanco ardiente, lejos de un rojo escarlata, como una llamarada. Casi retrocedió bruscamente en el momento. Ahora los ojos de la Bestia eran nuevamente rojos unos segundos más tarde, y la boca de Harry se sentía insoportablemente seca ahora.

—No puedo decirlo. —Declaró la Bestia.

—Es por la Profecía, ¿no? Él controla el tablero, por lo tanto, puede resultar muy fácil que te impida contestarme. —Dijo Harry, con sus latidos descontrolados.

Hermione había dicho que tuviera cuidado con la Profecía.

La Bestia sacó un par de tijeras de los pliegues de su capa de seda, y las colocó a lo largo de la mesa.

—Córtalas. Te podría dar un poco más de tiempo, si la rosa se mantiene adecuadamente.

Harry todavía se sentía inquieto.

Con la pintura de Riddle había sido también puro lienzo, sin permitirle pasar.

Cada día que pasaba, era otro pétalo caído, y el patrón de la ausencia del Monstruo se repitió en las noches siguientes, dejándolo sin espacio para moverse por la casa.

De repente, tener una habitación segura ya no parecía una bendición.

—Haré hincapié en advertirte en contra de este tipo de acción. —Dijo Sin Nombre en voz baja. Harry no le hizo caso, asegurándose de que los cuchillos que había tomado de la cocina estaban en su lugar.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como un arma servía, dadas las circunstancias.

—Hey Ofrenda, no pretendas fingir ahora que no puedes escuchar.

— ¿Acaso me puedo permitir el lujo de seguir esperando? —Harry se volvió a la pintura, mirándolo con severidad. —No, no lo creo.

—Puedes darte cuenta que eso es lo que la abominación quiere. —Dijo el Sin Nombre, mirándolo. —Y que esas afiladas baratijas tuyas no tendrán ninguna utilidad. Él te podría arrebatar de toda tu fuerza apenas comience el primer ataque.

La bilis arañó la garganta de Harry.

—Debo ser capaz de hacer algo en contra de él

—Existe poder en los nombres, ya lo sabes, y en el poder de ofrecer.

Harry se volvió para mirar la pintura de nuevo, dándole una especie de sonrisa cruel.

—Estás siendo extrañamente útil en el día de hoy, —Harry murmuró. — ¿Debería tomarlo como algo sospechoso?

—Probablemente, pero pareces ser una especie de criatura estúpidamente confianzuda, así que igual no debería de molestarme. —Respondió el Innombrable.

Harry se burló de él. —Claro, me extrañarías si me muero para convertirme en un ente sin alma.

—Sin duda. Y sólo sería por el potencial desperdiciado.

Harry no estaba seguro de si eso se suponía que era para hacerle sentir mejor o no. Estudió la pintura un momento más, antes de prepararse, salir de su habitación, y caminar a zancadas en la Mansión Riddle durante la noche.

Los gritos se habían iniciado en el mismo segundo cuando apenas salió. Pero a medio camino para encontrarse con el retrato del Pasado, se detuvieron.

Esa fue la única advertencia que Harry consiguió.

En un instante, estaba ridículamente oscuro, y en el momento siguiente, la oscuridad lo rodeaba como si lo neutralizara. Ramas perversas de oscuridad arremetieron en su contra, enroscándose alrededor de sus muñecas, tobillos y garganta.

Sacó instintivamente su cuchillo, pero la hoja acabó por irse a través de las aparentes sombras sólidas a su alrededor.

Harry maldijo.

Nombres, nombres y ofrendas-

—Vaya, vaya. Realmente eres un magnífico estúpido. —El aliento estaba caliente contra su oído.

Harry giró la cabeza, pero no había nadie allí. Dio una patada a las sombras, pero sus intentos eran en vano y nunca pensó que en algún momento estaría literalmente, luchando contra la oscuridad.

—Tom... —Comenzó, con la esperanza de que nombrándolo tuviera el mismo efecto que como lo tuvo con el Pasado. Las sombras se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de la boca, amortiguando el sonido.

— ¿Tú llamándome, ofrenda? —El Monstruo finalmente apareció frente a él, con la mirada más fría que hubiera visto en su vida misma. —Ahora es simplemente de mal gusto. Pero ya has demostrado que eres un ser insignificante, poca cosa y encima estúpido. Ciertamente me esperaba más de la Ofrenda, aunque por lo menos eres guapo.

Harry gruñó, con sus ojos iracundos.

Parecía que "nombrar" ciertamente funcionaba. Al menos el Monstruo reaccionó ante ello.

El corazón le latía salvajemente en su pecho mientras se retorcía desde donde se encontraba. El monstruo le dio una sonrisa de dientes filosos, unas pálidas manos le tomaron, cubriendo sus hombros para colgarlos en su espalda. La criatura se apretó contra él, y estaba increíblemente cálido en comparación con el frío en el aire.

¿Y así era como iba a morir? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? No, Harry no había tolerado toda la mierda y tanto misterio junto como para permitirse un final así de esta manera.

— ¿Qué crees que debería tomar primero, hmm? —El Monstruo respiró contra su cuello, mientras inclinaba su cabeza y la lengua presionando y chupando contra su garganta. — ¿El sabor de tu piel? ¿El sonido de tu voz? ¿Tu voluntad? Aunque creo que preferiría verte gritar y pelear conmigo hasta el final. Me gustaría ver qué sonidos podrían salir de tu boca antes de que los robe.

Harry se estremeció, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y podría quitarte tu dolor, si me lo pides de manera bonita. —El Monstruo continuó, con sus uñas afiladas contra su espalda y arrastrándolas con una lentitud insoportable a través de la tela de su camisa.

Harry le hubiese dado un cabezazo, si la otra mano del Monstruo no hubiera agarrado en un puño parte de su cabello para poder mantenerlo quieto.

Trató de pensar. Vale, no era muy bueno en acertijos, pero él siempre había sido muy bueno en una pelea de puños. Aunque era difícil luchar cuando se estaba envuelto en sombras, como las espirales sin fin de una serpiente.

—No puedo pedir nada de manera bonita si prácticamente me estás ahorcando. —Por supuesto, la respuesta salió completamente entrecortada y sin mucho sonido, pero Harry esperaba que el Monstruo al menos captara su sentimiento ardiente por la expresión de su rostro.

Los dientes afilados mordieron su clavícula, causando que Harry diera un grito y se arqueara, aunque ciertamente no esperaba esto. Se sentía como un relámpago que cruzaba por toda su piel, dejándola ardiente y sensible.

Sintió como un rastro pegajoso de sangre húmeda goteaba por su pecho. Maldijo de nuevo, tratando de alejarle.

—O tal vez te quitaría todos tus placeres. —Continuó, con una voz parecida al pecado líquido. Sus manos se sumergieron de manera libre más abajo. —Ah, no has tenido aún esa parte. No ha habido incómodas y torpes primeras veces en ese cerebro deliciosamente lleno de problemas que tienes.

¿Acaso estaba leyendo su mente? Oh, por supuesto que lo hacía. Harry tendría sus mejillas ruborizadas si la situación no fuese tan grave, aunque de no haber estado así, lo más probable es que se hubiese ruborizado de todos modos, pero al menos con una natural determinación.

Se concentró en sus recuerdos más repulsivos; en la sensación de cuando quemaron su mano por primera vez, en vivir con los Dursley antes de que se fueran.

Todo lo horrible y excesivamente amargo que le quedaba.

El monstruo retrocedió sorprendido, con sus sombras y todo, y Harry cayó al suelo. Le tomó un segundo después, recoger el cuchillo y ponerlo en la garganta de la criatura.

Las sombras fueron intangibles y extrañas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que el propio Monstruo en sí, era más sólido.

—Oh, mi precioso, ¿de verdad crees que eso me detendrá?

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando vio como el Monstruo parpadeaba como una especie de mala conexión, desapareciendo de su agarre y apareciéndose a un metro de distancia de él.

—En vez de eso, ¿no te gustaría intentar escaparte? Será divertido, ¡podríamos jugar a las escondidas! Y Pasado podría jugar también, él ama este juego. —Continuó. Harry contuvo su aliento.

— Tú no vas a matarme, —Declaró con firmeza. —Tom.

—Ooh, siento un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal cada vez que se usa ese nombre. —Dijo con animoso sarcasmo. —Como que alguien esté caminando sobre mi tumba.

Harry gritó al encontrar a la criatura que estaba repentinamente detrás de él, torciendo su mano y enviando el cuchillo lejos.

—Yo no mato a la gente, Ofrenda, —el Monstruo murmuró contra su oreja. —Técnicamente, sus corazones, siguen latiendo.

Harry se dio la vuelta, pero el Monstruo en un parpadeo, desapareció de nuevo. Era enloquecedor - más como tratar con un fantasma, que con otra cosa. Algún tipo de poltergeist.

Por Merlín, realmente era un monstruo.

Harry pensó rápido, los ramalazos de sombra se arrastraban hacia él de nuevo. Le revolvía el estómago pensar que no saldría de allí siendo el mismo. No realmente. ¿Quién sabía lo que el Monstruo ya había arrebatado?

—No puedes tomar cualquier cosa que no he ofrecido todavía. —Dijo rápidamente. — ¿Acaso puedes tú? Porque realmente parece un desperdicio terminar conmigo ahora. Una pérdida de recursos, de las posibilidades. Es como que tengas un plato de entrada y una ensalada, en lugar del menú principal y el postre.

El monstruo se detuvo frente a él, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Los puños de Harry se apretaron a sus costados - pero enderezó sus hombros y le devolvió la mirada, no dejándose amedrentar ni bajándola.

Después de un momento, el Monstruo se empezó a reír.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que te mantenga vivo para que yo pueda tener una mejor comida después? Que considerado de tu parte, Ofrenda. —Arrulló en voz baja.

—Estoy diciendo que los acontecimientos y experiencias del futuro podrían actuar en base a una especie de círculo, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, el futuro abarca posibilidades infinitas. Así que podrías obtener bien el... sustento, el soporte, que necesitas y quieres sin necesidad de dejar a la gente como... como las dejas.

La cabeza del Monstruo volvió a inclinarse para el otro lado, con esos ojos negros fijos anti-naturales, que parecían beber de él. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —Tal vez haya todavía algo de esperanza para ti, mi ofrenda.

—Así que... ehh, ¿tenemos un acuerdo? —Harry comprobó con cautela. —Porque estoy algo apretado de agenda aquí, y preferiría no estar en el otro lado de la casa al amanecer.

Los pálidos dedos atraparon al lado de su cara, acariciando su mejilla.

—Los demás no estarán contentos contigo por preferirme.

—Entonces tal vez deberían hacer de esta casa un poco menos mortal para los invitados. —Respondió. El monstruo se rió casi con cariño.

—Hago demandas sobre tus futuras experiencias, y tendré las mías por mi propia cuenta una vez que se lleven a cabo. Estarás congelado en tu progreso, al igual que todos nosotros, constantemente volviendo cada noche hacia dónde estás ahora, como el punto de trauma, —dijo con más seriedad ahora. —A cambio, no tomaré nada más de tu pasado e identidad presente que ya no tengo facilitado.

—Trato hecho. —Harry logró articular. —Aunque en este momento, realmente tengo que ir a hablar con el Pasado, y tomar una lluvia de... eh, nuevas experiencias.

Deshizo cualquier rastro de pánico antes de que pudiese levantarse.

El Monstruo tarareó. —Si yo fuera tú, me detendría en romper con esta maldición y dejar al mundo consumirse por la oscuridad. Yo cuidaré de ti; puedo asegurarme que te diviertas con eso, aquí en el centro de las cosas.

Harry se zafó de su agarre, dando un paso atrás. —No estoy escogiendo bandos, no me importa lo que la Bestia y tú puedan pensar.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento. —Dijo el Monstruo, calmado. —La supervivencia es lo único que te llevará lejos. Las Profecías son las cosas más auto-cumplidas que pueda haber.

Harry vaciló. Sabía que debía ir a la pintura ahora, hablar con el Pasado, resolver esto, pero...

—La Profecía... La Bestia sugirió que él estaba planeando algo más, algo que no era el tiempo límite de la maldición. Su reloj... ¿sabes lo que significa, su cuenta regresiva?

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

— ¿Me dirás? ¿Cómo muestra de tu buena voluntad?

—Dime tu nombre, y te diré de qué trata el reloj de la Profecía.

La madre que lo... Bueno, realmente sería un estúpido si aceptaba.

Ante el tenso silencio, el Monstruo levantó sus cejas. —Tick Tock. —Recordó en tono burlón.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó.

—Yo soy la Ofrenda. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

—Harry Potter... —Arrebató su nombre como un manjar, como si fuera algo para ser reverenciado.

Harry sintió como un escalofrío bajaba por toda su columna vertebral.

— ¿Y bien? —Demandó.

—Las profecías se auto-cumplen. —Repitió. —Es el reloj, no la oscuridad. Es el cerrojo, no la maldición. La maldición es el cerrojo en cada uno de nosotros; nos mantiene a la mayoría estancados en nuestras posiciones en el juego, con estas formas.

La boca de Harry se sentía seca. —"Protégete y cierra bien la puerta a quienes tú no estimas, porque todo el mundo sabe que las rosas pueden tener espinas..." —Recordó en un susurro.

—El candado es lo que mantiene a una puerta cerrada. Y me refiero a que las puertas no todo el tiempo pueden ser tan literales. Si está abierto, puedes intervenir y seguir avanzando... más sin embargo, no se puede controlar lo que sale de allí. La Bestia te dijo que si la maldición no se rompía, entonces la misma se extenderá.

—Sí, y es por eso que estoy tratando de romperla. —Dijo Harry, frustrado.

—Pero el futuro es algo que no está fijado, y es por eso que las profecías hacen su mejor esfuerzo para que se auto-cumplan. Son una declaración de lo inevitable en un mundo de constante cambio.

—Entonces... ¿qué significa eso?

—Un niño es una criatura de infinitas posibilidades. Si el Pasado tiene todas las cosas anteriores en su cabeza, entonces la Profecía es una locura, debido a todos los futuros en su cabeza que siempre cambian.

La Casa estaba empezando a recitar señales de advertencia en torno a él, y Harry miró a su alrededor con inquietud.

—No entiendo.

Pero como era usual, tanto el Monstruo como las demás entidades del lugar seguían hablándole, importándoles prácticamente nada a si entendía o no.

—Por supuesto, la Profecía quiere que la maldición sea rota y de hecho, es su prioridad y hará cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya. Pero tiene planes de contingencia para todos los resultados, no sólo el que está tratando de lograr. Y si la maldición no se rompe, entonces recurrirá al computador central.

—Y la Profecía es ese computador central. —Recordó Harry, rememorando cómo el niño estaba encadenado a la casa.

— ¿De verdad crees que un niño quiere pasar toda su vida encadenado a la pared del cuarto? Si la maldición se mantiene, al menos el resto de nosotros seremos libres de vagar a voluntad, pero la Profecía no lo estará. Porque es el corazón de esta maldición. —Dio una especie de sonrisa cruel. —Es el centro de poder que mantiene al resto de nosotros funcionando.

—Pero la Profecía no quiere conformarse con eso. —Harry concluyó. Claro, ¿Acaso alguien querría pasar toda su vida en un solo lugar? Y menos si se trataba de un niño que se aburría con facilidad. ¿Para qué conformarse con eso, si podría tener poder total sobre el futuro, sin ser capaz de atarse simplemente a su destino?

Cada pieza quería lo que no tenía. La Profecía no tenía libertad absoluta sobre su destino.

—Sin embargo, para poder mantener bien el sistema en funcionamiento, se necesita de él. —Dijo el Monstruo, observándolo de cerca, con una expresión bastante macabra en su rostro. —Si no puedes romper la maldición, Harry, te puedo asegurar que la Profecía definitivamente tratará de dejarte en este lugar. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece pasar toda la eternidad encadenado a la pared con tu corazón en una caja?

Potter se encogió miserablemente en su lugar.

— ¿Y has considerado, quizá, que algunas cajas están cerradas por alguna razón?

Harry huyó para ir en búsqueda de la pintura, el sonido de su propia risa resonaba en sus oídos.

El Pasado lo miraba, agarrando una muñeca en sus manos pequeñas.

Una muñeca bonita, pelirroja, de ojos verdes y con una mirada de angustia.

Las entrañas de Harry se sacudían mientras la miraba, deteniéndose ante la pintura.

— ¿Jugarás conmigo hoy, Harry? —Preguntó el Pasado. —A nosotros nos gustaría.

— ¿Quién es nosotros? ¿Te refieres también a tu... uh, tu muñeca?

—Su nombre es Lily. Por favor, ven a jugar con nosotros.

—Lily. —Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Lily como su madre, Lily?

—Si te quedas en la pintura con nosotros, el Monstruo no podrá reclamarte. —Dijo el Pasado, se podía notar un poco de desesperación en su pequeño rostro ahora. Desesperación y hambre. —No hay futuro posible.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión. —Evadió. Se veía incapaz de apartar los ojos de la muñeca. — ¿Es lo que haces? ¿Conviertes a la gente en muñecas?

—Ellos dicen que jugarán, pero luego lo hacen de una manera tan lamentable... —Respondió, de manera suave. —Tan pésimo y aburrido. No hay muchos juegos aquí, sólo recuerdos.

—Tengo algunas preguntas. —Harry se obligó a seguir adelante, porque realmente no tenía tiempo. Lo había perdido con el Monstruo, y había sido demasiado. —Quiero saber cómo se originó la maldición.

Harry entró en su habitación, sintiéndose completamente entumecido, cuando los primeros rayos del alba se alzaron sobre la Mansión Riddle.

Había bilis en su garganta.

El Enigma tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro cuando apareció, aunque sus ojos brillaban en comparación con el Sin Nombre, como si éste estuviera cerrando bajo llave las ganas de asesinarlo.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo todo comenzó. —La pintura murmuró. —El por qué tiene que ser así.

—No tiene por qué ser así, —susurró Harry. El retrato sonrió, tendiéndole una mano de una manera que le recordaba a su yo más joven.

—Pasa, Harry. ¿Tal vez te gustaría jugar conmigo, en su lugar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notas Finales:Recuerdo que cuando leí la parte de Lily me dio un escalofrío, jaja xD Harry lo tendrá bastante difícil si continúa interactuando con todas las piezas, pero este capítulo nos sitúa en la mitad de la historia. ¿Qué creen que pasará más adelante?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :)


	8. La Rosa y la Espina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que había vendido su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. (Traducción autorizada por The Fictionist.)
> 
> *Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a The Fictionist, quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.
> 
> *Beta Reader: Aldo PG.
> 
> *Agradecimientos especiales a: Exoesqueleto7, por su habilidad literaria para con las rimas y poemas,; una gran fuente de sabiduría parlante. Pueden visitarlo en su blog, "Lluvia de peces."

**Cap 8 La Rosa y la Espina**

Era una trágica historia, a decir verdad.

Tom Riddle, joven y solitario. Tom Riddle, de dieciséis años y arrogante, al borde de la inmortalidad, mientras usaba sus poderes para matar al único hombre al que Merope Gaunt siempre había amado.

Lord Voldemort, frívolo como una serpiente y más arrogante aún, esquivo de la redención. Lord Voldemort, quién había llegado tan lejos como para dividir su alma, causando estragos en otro mundo, a millas de distancia de la tranquila ciudad de su concepción.

Merope Gaunt, el espectro a sus espaldas, portando una piedra negra vibrante en su dedo, queriendo mejorar para su hijo.

Merope Gaunt, que incluso en la muerte hizo un pacto terrible. Merope Gaunt, que maldijo al hijo que resultó ser tan parecido al padre que él aborrecía, y sin embargo, que le ofreció la oportunidad para ser salvado.

Dividir el alma tiene terribles consecuencias, y la muerte tiene un sentido del humor extraordinario cuando se trata de cobrar, y no le gustaban las personas que se creían mejores por encima de su status o condición social.

La única cura para tal odio era el amor. Y Merope había esperado -creído- que en algún lugar, había alguien que pudiese ofrecer una cosa así. Así que ella le puso candado a la maldición, y escondió la llave. Y un niño solitario y egoísta, se había encargado de hacer de todo esto un juego.

Tom Riddle había sido condenado en el momento en que siguió adelante con sus actos para asegurar su terrible inmortalidad, pero había sido su madre quien moldeó la maldición de inmortalidad en algo que, de tal manera, podía estar destinado a romperse. Agarrando las piezas destrozadas del alma mutilada de su hijo, y las esculpió en las formas en que se encontraban ahora.

Todo esto, con la esperanza de que un monstruo pudiera encontrar el amor. El amor restauraría su alma, haciéndole entero de nuevo.

Teniendo en cuenta todas las trágicas víctimas y los sucesos que han acontecido a lo largo de todos estos años, a Harry se le estaba dificultando para perdonar incluso el cuidado de esta madre en particular.

Ya sea que tuviera que amar a Voldemort lo suficiente como para que el poder de sus sentimientos sanara un alma rota y restaurara un corazón separado, o si era que Voldemort tenía que encontrar a alguien que le importara lo suficiente... realmente no lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse de manera pesimista. Y de igual manera para el Sin Nombre, con todo lo que había hecho y descubierto hasta ahora, aún pensaba de él como si fuera un completo idiota.

_Pero Hermione había dicho que se debía confrontar a todas las piezas..._

La cabeza de Harry le dolía con tan sólo pensarlo.

El cuarto de Riddle, su retrato, lucía exactamente igual como la habitación en la que Harry acababa de dejar. La misma cama con dosel, el mismo escritorio elegante que Harry sabía ahora que le debe de haber pertenecido al padre del hombre.

El Enigma aún se aferraba a su mano, su agarre se encontraba cálido ahora que había entrado en el mundo del retrato. Harry se encontró bajo una especie tranquila de escrutinio, y tragó en seco.

No tenía idea de qué hacer ahora.

 _"_ _Para encontrar una respuesta, hay que saber cómo y qué preguntar,_

 _y sólo entonces podrás ver_ _detrás de lo que hay más allá..."_

La cuestión era, que no tenía idea de qué preguntar.

La habitación estaba sorprendente en su antigua gloria; el jardín exterior era la imagen de orgullo y esplendor.

Harry estaba casi cegado por la luz del sol. Un sol brillante, como un resplandor celestial, más brillante que cualquier otra cosa que Harry haya visto nunca antes. Sus ojos se entrecerraron debido al resplandor, y podía sentir el calor imposible en su piel. No tenía idea de que el sol podría verse y sentirse de esta manera.

Más sin embargo, sentía incertidumbre.

 _"_ _Para encontrar una respuesta, hay que saber cómo y qué preguntar,_

 _y sólo entonces podrás ver_ _detrás de lo que hay más allá..."_

Claramente se estaba refiriendo a Riddle, ¿no?

— ¿En qué época estamos? —Preguntó en voz baja. —Esto debe ser antes de que comenzara la maldición.

Realmente esperaba que eso no contara como una pregunta equivocada o mal formulada, algo que finalmente ocasionara el "regresarlo a sus seres queridos dentro de una caja de cerillas", como se mencionaba mucho en los mitos de la Casa Riddle. Mitos que, a estas alturas, no dudaba de que la gran mayoría fueran reales.

Miró hacia un lado, al notar la manera en la que Riddle le estudiaba.

—Es el día en el que yo asesiné a mi padre. —Respondió. —El día en que la maldición comenzó. Se repite cada noche a partir de ahora; verás, era de noche cuando lo hice.

— ¿Es por eso que la Bestia y el Monstruo cambian por la noche y el día? —Ellos habían dicho... le habían dicho que el Monstruo era un monstruo porque era abominable, el peor de todos ellos, pero Harry nunca había recibido una respuesta sobre los crímenes del hombre...

¿Había sido éste el crimen?

Pero no sería el primero, a juzgar por la disposición del Pasado al asesinato, podía imaginar que Tom Riddle había intentando ser moralmente correcto por mucho tiempo... hasta haber cometido el crimen que más le interesaba.

El asesinato del señor Tom Riddle, su padre.

El Enigma tarareó, en un murmullo: —Bingo.

Harry miró alrededor de la hermosa casa con más temor ahora. No hubo mención de pruebas ni confrontaciones anteriores, así que exactamente, ¿de qué manera había enfrentado al Enigma?

Y aún seguía sin saber cuál sería la maldita pregunta más importante de todas.

—Ven, —Riddlecontinuó, ofreciéndole un brazo. —Camina conmigo. —Harry dudó un momento, antes de aceptar y dejar que lo guiara fuera de la habitación. El resto de la casa, también, estaba más impecable que nunca, sublime e imponente, con las ventanas abiertas a un mundo en el que después sería rechazado.

Miró detrás de él cuando salieron, sólo para hacer una pausa cuando su mirada cayó en el lugar del retrato en donde estaría el Enigma, si esta era la misma habitación que ocupaba fuera de la pintura.

Pero casi se sobresaltó con espanto al ver que en su lugar estaba...

—Tienes un retrato de mí. —Le dijo con inquietud. Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa - una que le recordaba más bien de manera alarmante al Monstruo, con honestidad.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Estaba aparentemente de pie frente al retrato, pero no se apoyaba en el marco ni moviéndose como lo hacía la pintura del Enigma. Más bien estaba congelado, con una mano extendida, como si todavía pudiera llegar a tomar la mano de Riddle y pasar a través del retrato. Congelado, y...

—Tengo hebras de rosas y espinas envueltas alrededor de mi cabeza.

—Sí. —El bastardo tuvo la audacia de parecer divertido por su reacción.

— ¿Acaso puedes explicar al menos eso sin decir alguna clase de acertijo exasperante?

Riddle lo consideró por un momento, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Parecía estar en un peculiar estado de ánimo indulgente, y Harry se preguntó si debería sospechar al respecto.

— ¿Qué has notado sobre los retratos de la Casa? —Preguntó Riddle.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Bueno... que cambian, parecen vivos... puedo estar a través de ellos...

— ¿Y?

Harry se quedó mirándolo, tratando de ver hacia donde quería llegar. ¿Acaso estaba siendo increíblemente estúpido, perdiéndose de algo realmente obvio? Se concentró, sus ojos se posaban del retrato hacia él.

—Y... y... — Pensó en cómo el Monstruo era un reflejo de Riddle, distorsionado. De cómo el Sin Nombre se parecía a la Bestia, pero con el corazón todavía en su lugar. En cómo el Pasado, también, parecía una versión normal de la Profecía. —Cada uno de ustedes tienen sus contrapartes. Tú luces como ellos pero... sin ninguna de las cosas raras.

Riddle resopló.

—Cerca, muy cerca. Las pinturas muestran... la verdad de las cosas. Lo que éramos antes, se podría decir.

— ¿La verdad de las cosas? —Harry volvió a mirar su propia pintura, en el delgado hilillo de sangre que reposaba en su mejilla desde donde las espinas le habían cortado en la frente. Tenía la sensación de que la Profecía, o alguien, tuviera un enfermo sentido del humor si lo retrataban con una corona de espinas de rosas alrededor de su cabeza. —Eso no es muy tranquilizador.

Quería a medias alzar una mano para tocarse su cabello, sólo para comprobar que todo estaba como debería ser.

—No se supone que sea tranquilizador, es la manera en la que es, —contestó Riddle.

—Pero esto está al contrario. Este retrato mío no está en mi... en el mundo real.

—El mundo real. —Los labios de Riddle se torcieron.

—Sí, el mundo real. —Espetó. —El mundo real, no es una pintura. —Definitivamente no iba a permitirle a Riddle que jugara con su mente, haciéndole esto aún más confuso de lo que en realidad ya era con un poco de mierda existencial. —Deja de evadir las cosas.

La mano de Riddle apretó en el brazo en donde todavía lo mantenía sostenido desde que llegaron.

—Hay muchos planos en el mundo, Harry. —Su nombre parecía temblar a través de su propia alma. —Este es simplemente otro de ellos. Si miras lo normal en "el mundo real ", como le llamas, en el que el resto de nosotros estamos distorsionados... sería razonable, mediante la inversión y los opuestos que ya has identificado, que aquí seas tú el extraño.

—Este es el efecto que nuestra maldición tiene sobre ti, la forma que estás empezando a tomar. Es una pintura de la Ofrenda.

El estómago de Harry se sacudió.

—Y aquí estaba yo, pensando en que podría haber al menos _un sólo_ espacio en este lugar que no fuera terriblemente espeluznante, —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño cuando Riddle se echó a reír.

—Ven. Tendrás que dejar esta pintura antes de la noche, a menos que quieras llegar inadvertidamente a invadir el reino de Tú-Sabes-Quién.

Permitió que sus pensamientos volaran, en busca de cualquier explicación posible.

—Si todas las pinturas cambian durante el día y la noche... ¿cuál es la del Pasado? Tú, bueno, el Monstruo y Hermione dijeron que había seis piezas tuyas. —Y sin embargo, Hermione había dicho también que algo parecía faltar, incluso teniéndolas a todas. ¿Y qué pasa con todas las pinturas destruidas, que hay en el resto de la casa?

Merope había tirado la llave a la maldición, desterrada de la Casa Riddle hacia el mundo exterior. ¿O acaso todavía estaba aquí, en la pintura del Pasado? El Pasado le había dicho que necesitaba tanto del pasado como del futuro para poder ver con claridad; si algo se cernía entre ellos, podría ser hallado allá, en los paisajes nebulosos de la pintura.

—Eurydice.

—Entonces... ¿no hay sólo seis de ustedes? — ¿Había estado mintiendo el Monstruo? Difícilmente parecía justo que añadiera algunas mentiras tan desconcertantes en una serie de verdades.

—Eurydice no es uno de nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿quién es? —Y ahora que recordaba, Hermione había dicho que tuviera cuidado con Eurydice...

— ¿Conoces la historia?

— ¿Historia? —Inquirió con extrañeza.

El Enigma suspiró pesadamente, sonando con demasiado sufrimiento, considerando que él no era quien trataba de descifrar esta locura.

—Eurydice y Orfeo, es un mito griego. Eurydice era la esposa de Orfeo. Resumiendo la historia: estaban locamente enamorados, ella murió, él fue a rescatarla del Inframundo... ¿Acaso todo esto no te parece tan pintoresco y familiar?

No obstante, a Harry le tomó algunos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que el Enigma podría estar refiriéndose, de manera vaga.

— ¿Es esto alguna especie de sombrío comentario sobre cómo me ofrecí para haber tomado el lugar de Gin... de ella? — ¡Por el amor de Merlín, todos estaban obsesionados!

Riddle simplemente le sonrió. Y no fue exactamente una agradable sonrisa, aunque tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrado de ver los dientes del Monstruo en ese gesto.

—A Orfeo se le permitió llevar a su amada fuera del Inframundo, con la condición de que no mirara hacia ella cuando se iba. Y si lo hacía, (en realidad lo hizo), ella desaparecía del mundo terrenal para regresar nuevamente al Inframundo, o ambos se convertirían directamente en piedra. Atrapados y juntos, para siempre.

—Aunque personalmente me quedo con la segunda versión. Es mucho más... hmm... _conmovedora. —_ El Engima pronunció la palabra de manera vaga y a la ligera.

—Correcto... —Dijo Harry, tratando de procesar la información. — ¿Y cuál es la razón de que tengas una imagen de Eurydice en tu casa?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando te mencioné sobre las reglas de la casa?

Harry se pausó por un momento, tratando de enumerarlas. —No... nombrar lo innombrable, no faltarle el respeto a la casa o las pinturas... no... mirar atrás si me dan la oportunidad de salir. —El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza en su pecho. — ¿Tendré la oportunidad de irme?

—Hay muchas jugadas en este juego que podrías hacer. —Respondió Riddle, sin comprometerse. —Es posible que, en determinadas circunstancias, abandonar pueda ser uno de ellas.

Por primera vez, Harry sintió una oleada de esperanza, aunque se desinfló rápidamente.

—Y... ¿cuál es el truco? No permitirían que _simplemente_ me vaya.

Después de todo, Hermione había dicho que tuviera cuidado con Eurydice por alguna razón. Aunque ella había dicho lo mismo para con los Besos Malditos, y lo había hecho fantástico por su cuenta... ¿Qué acaso no estaba considerando su acuerdo con el Monstruo?

—El mundo es un lugar extraño y misterioso. —Respondió de manera seca. Harry resopló.

Se encontraban ahora en el comedor, y Riddle hizo una pausa de nuevo, deteniéndose. —Aquí es donde yo lo hice. Mi padre, mis abuelos, a esta hora estaban cenando.

—Entonces, ¿es por eso que la Bestia está tan obsesionado conmigo para que asista a la cena?

—Podría tener algo que ver con su fijación en el asunto, sí.

—Así que los mataste a las seis de la tarde.

—No, la cena empezó a las seis. La maldición comenzó exactamente a la medianoche.

—Entonces... ¿los mataste a la medianoche?

—El asesinato fue el catalizador, no el principio. El asesinato fue lo que creó al Monstruo; a estas alturas ya lo podrás haber notado cuando conociste a la Bestia y a las otras "piezas".

Era fascinante, realmente lo era. Pero todavía no estaba ayudando a Harry para descubriera cuál era la pregunta más importante de todas.

El comedor parecía demasiado inofensivo para un crimen tan horrendo como para la división de un alma en diferentes criaturas. Le hizo sentirse tan nauseabundo por el hecho de que había estado sentado allí comiendo todos los días, en la realidad.

La luz trajo una cierta belleza a la habitación, bañándola en los mismos rayos de cálido sol, así como la habitación del segundo piso también se encontraba. Pero todo eso se había desvanecido con la sofocante oscuridad que Harry muy bien conocía.

Se quedaron en silencio, con sus codos tocándose.

— ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

Riddle le miró, pareciendo absurdamente sorprendido de que incluso se atreviera a molestarse en preguntar.

—Yo... bueno, te puedes imaginar, por el hecho de que el Pasado reside en el Orfanato Whool, de no haber crecido con mis padres. —Le respondió. Harry podía sentir un dolor en el pecho al imaginarse hacia donde iba. Sobretodo, si tenía en cuenta que ahora sabía que Merope Gaunt podía estar muerta también. —Odiaba estar allá. Y cómo podrás adivinar, mi madre era una bruja, por lo que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo al momento de invocar esta maldición.

— ¿Y tu padre? —La pregunta hizo que a Harry le sentara mal.

—Mi padre la abandonó, a ella y a mí, cuando descubrió lo que ella era. —La furia repentina en los ojos del Riddle había oscurecido de tal manera que hasta casi podía igualar a los del Monstruo. —Y aún así, —Tom Riddle rió, esta vez con un desprecio que se sintió como si unas garras atravesaran a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Harry. —Todavía ella estaba locamente enamorada de él.

— ¿Y esa es la razón del por qué la Bestia piensa que el amor es una tontería?

—El amor ciertamente _es_ una tontería, y eso que nosotros detestamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre cualquier cosa.

Bueno, eso no hacía que esta maldición fuera mucho más fácil de romper. Realmente, estaba empezando a pensar si Merope había sido una ciega, tonta ingenua, optimista. Porque parecía inconcebible que alguien pudiera amar a una bestia, y mucho menos a un monstruo.

La muerte tenía que estar riéndose en alguna parte...

—Y tú lo mataste porque te abandonó.

—Se lo merecía, —declaró Riddle, con una sombría satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. Y puede que eso fuera cierto, aunque Harry no pudo evitar que sus puños se apretaran a sus costados.

Sus orbes esmeraldas se oscurecieron también. — ¿Y qué pasa con todas las personas que has destrozado desde que la maldición comenzó? —Tom abrió la boca para hablar, pero Harry le cortó sin piedad. — ¿Qué pasa con toda esa gente que condenaste a que estuviesen tan solas y atemorizadas, como tú lo estuviste antes? ¿Se lo merecían? — ¿Acaso _él_ había hecho algo para merecer esto? _No._

Se había quedado completamente solo cuando perdió a sus padres - James primero, y su madre el año después.

El Enigma lo miró fijamente, parpadeando repetidamente. —Ninguno de nosotros escogió esto.

—Tú reclamas a tus ofrendas.

—Las Ofrendas son la única manera de romper la maldición.

—Sí, pero maldita sea, no tienes por qué matarlos. ¿O sí? —Harry escupió. Los ojos de Riddle se estrecharon, y una sombra parecía descender a través de la habitación, la oscuridad tapando el sol de una manera tan horriblemente familiar. Pero se mantuvo firme, porque se había resignado con esto durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y finalmente terminó obligado a explotar.

—No, pero lo hace más fácil, —Respondió fríamente, dando un paso hacia adelante, invadiendo su espacio hasta que la espalda de Harry chocara contra la mesa del comedor. —La Bestia necesita de corazones para calmar la absoluta agonía a causa del enorme agujero en su pecho, y para impedir que su reloj no se detenga antes de haber cumplido los requisitos de la maldición. El Monstruo necesita almas y emociones que sean capaces de manifestarle algún tipo de forma física para no ser atormentado con la nada absoluta.

—Es un hambre constante, y una vez al año realmente no es suficiente. Más bien deberías de estar agradecido de que no descendamos hacia tu _insignificante_ pequeño pueblo y arrasemos a la tierra de una vez por todas.

La respiración de Harry quedó atrapada en su pecho. —Pero eso no significa que sea correcto.

Y sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no lo entendía, lamentablemente.

Las manos de Riddle presionaron con lenta deliberación a cada uno de sus lados, enjaulándole en la mesa. Los hombros de Harry se tensaron, pero se negó a retroceder, incluso cuando la boca del hombre se cernía a pocas pulgadas de distancia de la suya.

—No. —Acordó el Enigma. —Pero esto no se trata de lo que es correcto, y lo que no. Sino del amor, y de la guerra. Luz y Oscuridad, todo a medias.

Harry estaba notando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de que Tom Riddle había sido muy guapo. Aunque no era que el atractivo físico importara ahora.

— ¿Y tú? —Se atrevió a preguntar, en lugar de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Cómo matas a tus ofrendas?

Porque ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que la pintura hizo. Era muy común que los únicos que habían regresado al pueblo, estuvieran mutilados o ya fueran cáscaras vacías sin alma, y Harry sabía que ese era el trabajo de la Bestia y el Monstruo. Pero todavía había quienes nunca regresaron.

Su madre, quién se había convertido en una muñeca en la pintura del Pasado, por ejemplo.

El pulgar de Riddle acarició el costado de su mejilla con una ternura bastante engañosa.

—Puedes adivinar el patrón, sin duda...

—El Monstruo es tu contraparte, —dijo Harry con voz ronca. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que Riddle se llevaba bien con la criatura, aún cuando nadie más lo hacía.

La rodilla de Riddle se acomodó entre sus muslos, y Harry consideró seriamente empujarlo, muy fuerte. Porque a pesar de todas las similitudes en la apariencia, el Enigma no era sombra y humo como el Monstruo.

—Efectivamente. —Acordó, con su respiración fantasmagórica sobre sus labios.

Harry recordó de repente que el Pasado había intentado matarlo también. Se llevó una mano hacia la boca de Riddle, por si acaso. Sentía su propia boca insoportablemente seca.

Pero aunque su asesinato se desviara por el camino emocional, eso no significaba que lo hubiera hecho de la manera en la que el monstruo lo hizo, ¿o sí?

Y si Riddle quería hablar, tendría que retroceder un paso para zafarse del agarre de su mano. Harry no era el débil aquí; él tenía sus propias ventajas. No había llegado hasta aquí para ser una víctima, y se negaba a convertirse en una justo ahora.

—No vas a matarme, Tom. —Le dijo de todos modos, para estar seguro. Éste arqueó las cejas en respuesta, pero dio un paso atrás después de un momento.

—Ooh, me da escalofríos cuando usas mi nombre... como si alguien estuviera caminando sobre mi tumba.

Sí, definitivamente era la contraparte del Monstruo. Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

Se preguntó si esto se trataba de alguna manera, su prueba.

Parecía demasiado fácil.

" _Pero Ofrenda, ten cuidado. Estas cosas vienen con un precio,_

_aunque intercambiar Besos se puede hacer por el momento."_

Hermione había dicho que por cada jugada, siempre existiría un precio.

—Tú en realidad ya lo sabes, como dijo el Monstruo, que hay dos de nosotros que no matan personas...

—Sí, nada más que drenan sus almas, lo cual es mucho mejor. —Espetó.

Ellos se miraron en silencio, y la habitación se volvió gradualmente tranquila e iluminada por la luz del día, como lo había sido antes.

—La muerte que mi padre recibió fue, en última instancia, rápida y sin dolor. Pero hubiese sido mejor que en ese entonces que pudiera drenarlo. Dejarlo completamente vacío, encontrar lo que había pasado por su mente para averiguar por qué hizo lo que hizo. Y otra parte de mí deseaba hacerle trizas, para impartirle aunque sea un momento el dolor que sentimos a cambio durante todos estos años. —Extrañamente, el tono de Riddle era suave de nuevo.

Bueno, sin duda eso explica algunas cosas, en cuanto a las opciones de muerte. Y al menos ahora podía descubrir cuáles eran las piezas que estaban faltando.

La Bestia quería un corazón, el Monstruo quería un alma. El Pasado quería un amigo; y la Profecía, un futuro. Pero seguía sin estar seguro sobre lo que Riddle y el Sin Nombre querían. A menos que, por supuesto, el Sin Nombre quisiese un nombre - pero ya había sido anteriormente advertido con demasiada frecuencia contra los peligros que implica eso.

En cuanto a las preguntas y respuestas... ya había demasiados acertijos en esta casa como para que él sea capaz de averiguar éste con facilidad.

Podía suponer, sin embargo, que si hubiera jugado con la combinación equivocada hasta ahora, ya desde hace mucho estaría muerto. Eso era algo.

Harry tragó saliva, escogiendo bien sus palabras. —Me han hecho creer... que cada uno de ustedes quiere algo diferente de sus ofrendas. Corazones... almas... ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

La boca de Riddle se curvó.

— ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Soy un ser de preguntas y respuestas: quiero tu mente. Tus pensamientos.

—Bueno, sin duda todos ustedes me han hecho pensar un montón recientemente, si cuenta para algo. —Harry intentó. El Enigma se rió de nuevo, arremetiendo cerca de él en un instante. No parpadeaba, apareciendo y desapareciendo como el monstruo lo hacía, pero había sido muy rápido.

— ¿No es así como amas a alguien, Harry? —La criatura maldita le susurró. — ¿En cuerpo, mente y alma?

Tragó saliva, en respuesta. —Yo creo que depende de la clase de amor. No soy un experto. —Se negó a ser perturbado, aunque de repente sintió como su pulso podría saltar fuera de su piel. Esta vez, la mano de Riddle presionaba en su cadera, sus dedos largos se enroscaron debajo del material de su camisa, acariciando lentamente y estrujando un poco a lo largo de todas sus costillas. —Aunque, —añadió mordazmente, — ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que estás haciendo ahora, con mi mente?

—El cerebro se compone de nervios, y ellos reaccionan a los estímulos que son muy físicos. —Le sostuvo la mirada. —Se relaciona con tu mente cuando puedo ver que la manera del roce de mis manos haga que tus ojos se expandan y sientas la piel de gallina a lo largo de todo tu cuerpo. Es fascinante. Tienes una cara tan expresiva.

Harry se negó a ponerse nervioso. Se negaba a estarlo...

—Y ahora te estás ruborizando. —Maldición. Harry gruñó y golpeó la mano infernal del hijo de puta lejos de él.

Esto no estaba ayudándolo en nada. No estaba avanzando, sino que más bien iba en círculos. Esporádicamente en círculos cargados de información, pero seguían siendo círculos, no obstante.

—Eres un _animal_. —Le dijo, completamente aturdido pero con toda la intención de insultarlo con ganas. Sintió que con esa palabra en específico, había expresado sus sentimientos con claridad.

—Y aún así, te estás sonrojando.

— ¡Yo no me estoy sonrojando!

— ¿Te pones así de nervioso cuando alguien se te acerca, o soy un caso especial? —Las manos no consiguieron tocarle nuevamente, pero estaban tan cerca que se sentía como que si lo estuviera haciendo de nuevo. Harry podía sentir el calor de ellas, olfateando algo que podría ser acrílico.

Seguía viéndolo fijamente, su aliento había quedado en algún lugar de su garganta. Podía sentir la respiración de Riddle en su mejilla, a medida que se acercaba hacia él.

Harry alzó su barbilla. —Considerando la remota posibilidad de que pudieras tratar de matarme en cualquier momento, le quitaría importancia a mis nervios por estar teniendo mi... instinto de conservación.

—Oh, claro, a tu instinto de conservación. —Se burló. —Te ofreciste como voluntario para esto. Y te quejas de que no elegiste esto, pero escogiste esto más que yo, Harry.

Odió cuando el Enigma dijo su nombre. Estaba empezando a captar el por qué se debe tener cuidado con los nombres -porque no era como si se tratara de una palabra cualquiera, sino que más bien se sentía como si estuviese tratando con su propia alma. Temblaba, resonando a través de sus huesos, como si se hubiera despojado de todas sus capas y defensas, a cambio de dejarse completamente al descubierto - exponiéndose en un escrutinio casi visceral.

—No creí que había firmado una especie de contrato para esto.

Los ojos de Riddle se redujeron ahora. —No, pensaste que habías firmado para una orden directa de ejecución.

No había ninguna buena manera de responder a eso, o al menos así parecía. Harry desvió su mirada.

— ¿Debo asumir que no me dirás lo que tengo que saber para desbloquear el próximo movimiento?

—Para encontrar una respuesta, se debe...

— ...¡Ya me sé ese! —Harry gruñó, interrumpiendo la familiar cadencia cantarina con el ceño fruncido. —En serio que todos ustedes han sido los seres más inútiles que jamás he conocido. Uno casi podría pensar que no quieres que esta maldición se rompa en lo absoluto.

—Después de esto, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso que se te viene a la mente?

—Y yo... ¿Cómo dices? —Harry parpadeó, anonadado.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿A quién quieres desbloquear, por así decirlo?

—Pues obviamente, al que se supone que le sigue.

— ¿Y quién crees que sea? —Riddle levantó sus cejas. — ¿El Innombrable? ¿La Profecía? Debes de tener un cerebro en algún lugar de ese nido de pájaros que tienes por cabello, estoy seguro de eso.

Harry se concentró en sus pensamientos, y no en fruncirle seriamente el ceño.

 _"_ _Si uno es el primero, entonces su gemelo será el último..."_ El Pasado había sido el primero en haber sido desbloqueado, por lo que le daba a entender que la Profecía sería el último; teniendo en cuenta también sus apariencias.

El Pasado, Riddle... La Profecía sería de último. Quedaba el Innombrable, la Bestia y el Monstruo; a pesar de que no estaba seguro si ambos, la Bestia y el Monstruo, debían contarse por iguales. Teniendo en cuenta que no eran retratos y podía hablar con ellos día y noche sin problemas. De hecho, el no querer hablarles era la parte complicada.

Y podía sentir como el Enigma seguía mirándole, ya estaba siendo una fastidiosa distracción.

Bueno, si eso de _"Para encontrar una respuesta, hay que saber cómo y qué preguntar..."_ se refería a él, entonces lo de _"._.. _y sólo entonces podrás ver_ _detrás de lo que hay más allá..."_ claramente se estaba refiriendo al que le seguía. Entonces, ¿a quién se refería...?

¿A la Bestia, porque no quiere ser visto? ¿Al Sin Nombre, que se suponía que su nombre era un completo misterio del cuál ni siquiera se podía mencionar?

No creía que el siguiente fuera el Monstruo. En todo caso, el Monstruo era el ser más directo de entre todos ellos. Y definitivamente, no veía nada _"_ _detrás de lo que hay más allá..."_ Así que, ¿quién seguía? ¿El Sin Nombre, o la Bestia?

Aunque por supuesto, podía simplemente ir a preguntarle al Monstruo que se supone que debía hacer - pero no estaba seguro de lo mucho que había ofrecido en el trato, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ya se había dicho, y era probable que vencer al Enigma no era parte de la negociación, de todos modos.

Pero realmente tenía todas las cosas de su pasado que aún permanecen con él: su primer amor, la primera vez que había visto los rostros de sus padres, la última memoria que había tenido de Ginny, y cualquier otra cosa de la que el Monstruo pudiese estar curioso. Pero Harry, simplemente... no quería renunciar a esas memorias.

Pero, ¿qué pregunta iba a formular acerca de la Bestia o el Monstruo? Tenía más que suficiente curiosidad acerca de ambos, pero si había alguna clase de pregunta mágica entonces no lo sabía. ¿Seguramente la pregunta se trataba de algo que podía estar relacionado con Riddle? ¿Si era el único con el que ahora se supone que debía estar enfrentando?

Harry no tenía ni idea.

Y realmente se estaba hartando de no tener ninguna maldita idea. Quién quiera que lo había escogido para ser "El Elegido", o lo que sea que ese apodo significaba hoy en día, había estado claramente delirando.

¿Tom Riddle y él? ¿Qué fundamentos tenían para que ambos pudiesen tener alguna oportunidad para _cualquier_ conexión significativa? Y ni se diga del "verdadero amor." Tampoco era como si tuviera tiempo de sobra para charlas sobre los ideales de la vida cuando se encontraba demasiado ocupado tratando muy bien de no morir.

Una cosa era segura: Merope Gaunt estaba loca.

Un pensamiento lo golpeó. —Espera... mencionaste al Sin Nombre y a la Profecía. ¿Eso quiere decir que no es la Bestia ni el Monstruo?

Riddle le lanzó una mirada. Harry sonrió.

_Sin Nombre._

_—_ ¿Cómo llamas a lo innombrable? —Murmuró en voz baja, para sí. —Nunca me respondiste a esa, Tom.

El Enigma sonrió.

* * *

La Bestia dio un respingo cuando lo vio.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Voldemort siseó, comenzando a levantarse de donde había estado sentado. Al parecer, lo había estado esperando. Harry de inmediato se dio cuenta que no se había aparecido para desayunar, había estado tan ocupado lidiando con todo lo demás, y su estómago estaba aullando en señal de protesta. La Bestia bufó. —Niño tonto.

Harry negó con la cabeza. — ¿Debería asumir que esto tiene que ver con el Monstruo?

Le pareció como si pasaron años desde que acordó su trato, cuando había pasado una noche apenas.

Los dedos le agarraron la barbilla con fuerza, examinándolo mientras se sentaba.

Merlín, estaba demasiado cansado para esto. Porque no era suficiente para vivir con un solo loco, oh no... sino que tenía que haber otros puñeteros seis de ellos.

Harry reprimió un suspiro, sobre todo al pensar que su sueño también durante esta noche, probablemente sería mínimo, siendo honestos.

Aunque al menos ya mejoraría con sus progresos, o se daría cuenta en la noche si había dado en el clavo con la pregunta correcta. De igual manera, había salido de la pintura de Riddle con vida.

—Por supuesto que tiene que ver con la abominación. —Respondió Voldemort. —Sé que no eres un idiota, aunque admito que estoy en cierta desventaja en que te empeñaras a hacer un estúpido trato con esa... ¡esa cosa!

—Vamos, Voldemort. —Se sirvió un poco de pollo. —No es tan malo.

La Bestia le lanzó una mirada oscura. Harry reprimió una sonrisa vengativa. Sabía que no le era de mucho bien si todas las piezas eran tan irracionalmente posesivas con su "ofrenda", pero no podía evitar jugar con la animadversión que se tenían entre todos. Sólo a veces.

—Él es la peor persona que puedas conocer.

—Wow, realmente no debes de quererte mucho. —Observó Harry. Un cuchillo se fue a toda velocidad a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, repiqueteando contra la rústica madera a dónde paró a chocar, y Harry automáticamente se puso rígido, encarándolo finalmente.

Al parecer, ese comentario había llegado demasiado lejos.

Los labios de Voldemort se apretaron en una delgada línea. —No sé qué tipo de juego final pretendes que tengamos aquí, pero te aseguro que la Profecía...

—Oh, ¿qué va a hacer, gimotear porque perdió sus juguetes? Mientras nadie lo desencadene, el resto de nosotros estaremos bien. Deja de jugar a la niñera, Bestia.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al observar como el Enigma se paseaba libre por la habitación. Pero, ¡¿cómo...?! Era, sin duda era Riddle y no el Monstruo que veía justo ahora. Pero ¿cómo carajos podía estar pasando esto...?

_"...Protégete y cierra bien la puerta a quienes tú no estimas,_

_porque todo el mundo sabe que las rosas pueden tener espinas."_

Oh, mierda, ¿qué había hecho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Sin duda alguna uno de mis caps favoritos~ Amé traducirlo y seguramente les encantará también. Ya poco a poco nos acercamos a la verdad de las cosas ;P  
> Oh, ya con esta actualización estamos a la par de la que estoy publicando en Fanfiction. Mi user de allá es "Sthefynice"  
> Gracias por leer!!


	9. Los Besos Malditos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan cuatro caps para el final.  
> Gracias por leer.

**Cap 9 Los Besos Malditos**

La reacción fue inmediata y sorprendente.

En un segundo, Harry estaba mirando todo con horror y preguntándose qué demonios había hecho mal. Y en el siguiente, había gruñido de dolor cuando su espalda golpeó la mesa del comedor y la palma abierta de la Bestia se posicionó encima del pecho para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Las dos piezas se miraron. Voldemort irradiaba furia, mientras que el Enigma estaba simplemente sonriendo - como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando.

—No deberías de estar aquí. —La Bestia gruñó.

Riddle se limitó a levantar una ceja, ampliando su socarrona sonrisa. —Y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

—Pero, ¿cómo? — Harry apenas logró expresar la pregunta. Se enderezó, recuperándose de su sorpresa, sólo para que el agarre de Voldemort se intensificara en su piel, una advertencia para quedarse. Descartándolo de inmediato, golpeó la mano de la Bestia con fuerza, sólo para que su brazo terminara agarrado con fuerza, retorciéndolo.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Riddle por el trato no exactamente gentil que estaba recibiendo.

—Las puertas no son un camino, Harry, —murmuró. —Una vez que hayas "desbloqueado una pintura", como le llamas, existe la posibilidad de que se abran en diversos sentidos, cuando la maldición comienza a debilitarse.

Harry se sobresaltó ante eso. — ¿Se está debilitando, entonces?

_"Es el reloj, no la oscuridad._ E _s el cerrojo, no la maldición."_

_¿_ Seguramente esto era bueno? A menos, por supuesto, que fuese el tipo de oscuridad que se expandía y devoraba todo tipo de cerrojos rotos. Sintió un gran revuelo de malestar en el estómago al pensar en esto.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Harry, —Riddle respondió, dando un paso más cerca. Voldemort inmediatamente dio un paso adelante también, como si fuera un escudo para protegerlo del otro. Como si estuviese más seguro con la Bestia en su lugar...

—No lo estás haciendo ni remotamente bien si él está libre. —Dijo Voldemort con la misma rapidez. Harry miró entre ellos , mientras que su brazo se mantenía atrapado de manera implacable, tratando de decidir quién estaba siendo más que honesto.

La Bestia lo jaló más hacia él, con su nariz alarmantemente cerca del agujero de la rosa. La flor se veía más marchita de lo que nunca había estado antes - significativamente más que el día anterior.

Harry tragó saliva, luego apretó la mandíbula. —Miren, si ustedes dos van a hablar conmigo, ambos deberían de _hablarme_ en lugar de lanzarse puyazos entre ustedes a _través_ de mí. —Espetó, causando que ambos se miraran, en lugar de gruñirse el uno al otro como criaturas salvajes reclamando a su presa. —Así está un poco mejor, ahora... —Se concentró en mantenerse calmado, a pesar de su respiración agitada. — ¿Qué es todo esto de los finales y qué tiene que ver con la Profecía?

De por sí, todavía no ha resuelto la postura de ambas piezas, qué era lo que más les convenía: Si querían que se extendiera la oscuridad, la anulación de la misma o simplemente de su muerte en general.

—Tú ya conoces el juego final de la Profecía. —Apuntó Riddle.

—Él quiere que se rompa la maldición, pero en caso de que la oscuridad se entienda, quiere que yo tome su lugar. —Recitó Harry al pie de la letra.

—Ya lo sabes. —El Enigma dio otro paso hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada en el rostro de la Bestia, pero sí mirando detenidamente a la Ofrenda. —Él también controla las pinturas y la Casa, cómo también sabes.

Y como si de una macabra respuesta se tratara, la Casa comenzó a temblar ominosamente a su alrededor, con las puertas cerrándose y abriéndose con brusquedad una y otra vez.

—Él te dejó escapar. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, al menos eso significaba que no la había jodido del todo.

— ¿Acaso te imaginas que eres la única persona en esta casa que puede negociar? —El tono de la Bestia estaba cargado con absoluto desprecio. —El Monstruo se está volviendo demasiado poderoso. Él tiene que ser neutralizado. Tu estúpida decisión de renunciar al futuro depende por completo de tu profética habilidad para romper la maldición. Una profecía se basa en el futuro, y tú ya le prometiste el tuyo al Monstruo.

Oh, caray. Harry nunca había pensado en ello antes. Su estómago se sacudió por las palabras. Se quedó mirando a Riddle.

—Y tú eres la contraparte del Monstruo. —Su boca se había secado. — ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo?

— ¿Qué tipo de trato te viene a la mente que fuera? —Voldemort chasqueó, agarrándolo nuevamente y poniéndole a sus espaldas. —La única cosa que todos quieren en esta casa eres tú.

Los oídos de Harry abruptamente se sintieron como si estuvieran zumbado. Se sentía como si el mundo entero había sido sumergido bajo el agua.

—Yo... no lo entiendo.

—No me gusta compartir. —El Enigma se encogió de hombros. —Y si llegas a estar atrapado, encadenado a la pared por toda la eternidad, alguien bien podría hacer lo que quiera contigo. En cambio, él... —Le dio a Voldemort una mirada oscura— Él sólo quiere que te mueras y tener tus partes del cuerpo.

Harry se sentía bastante enfermo. —Pues ya estoy bastante seguro de que todos ustedes ahora no pueden negociar sobre _mi_ futuro. —Espetó. —De igual manera, ¿cómo se hace eso de neutralizar al Monstruo?

—Oh, no se puede. —El Enigma le sonrió amablemente. —Pero lo que puedo hacer si podría. Después de todo, cada cosa tiene sus dos caras. —Volvió a dar otro paso hacia donde se encontraban, y el agarre de la Bestia se intensificó de nuevo, como si quisiera ocultarlo de la vista. —Ahora, entrégame al muchacho, Bestia. Tú sabes que esto es necesario; no vas a ir en contra de las órdenes de la Profecía, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Harry latía cada vez más rápido, y el agarre en su brazo era definitivamente doloroso ahora.

— ¿Cuál es la otra cara? —Demandó Harry, con la boca seca.

Y no hubo respuesta. Simplemente, los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. De repente, Harry no estaba seguro de querer que Voldemort se apartara a un lado y dejar que Riddle le tomara, por muy humano que aparentara. Ya sabía que la Bestia, por regla general, no tomaba lo que no se le ofrecía, a menos que no se obedeciera una regla.

— ¿Y para qué querrías detener al Monstruo? Si pareces ser el único que está de su parte.

Fuera de los límites de la pintura, no tenía idea de lo que el Enigma era capaz. Y mientras que no se fiaba del Monstruo, no era tan estúpido como para que tampoco pensara que la idea de neutralizarlo no era una buena opción. Pero quizá eso podría oscilar demasiado poder a la Profecía...

¿Pero y si existe la posibilidad de que la maldición no se esté debilitando? Aunque el mismo Enigma había dicho que sí lo estaba..., tal vez la Profecía sólo podía dejar que Riddle saliera una vez que Harry haya dejado la puerta abierta.

Había algo muy sospechoso pasando por aquí.

—Dime cuál es el otro lado de la cara. —Ordenó. —Sigues siendo el Enigma, todavía tienes que responder a mis preguntas. A fin de cuentas, todos los juegos vienen con un manual de instrucciones.

— ¿Qué es una contraparte, Harry? Si somos dobles de uno al otro... ¿qué crees que significa eso?

Harry miró a la Bestia, y luego otra vez a él de nuevo.

—Que ambos son una misma parte... ¿algo así como un par?

— ¿Y qué es lo que precisamente has observado sobre los pares en esta casa? —Había una sonrisa peculiar en su rostro, y la Bestia le arrastró aún más cerca de él. —Tú ya lo has notado, lo sé. _Piensa_.

—Que cambian... —dijo Harry lentamente. —Al principio pensé que la Bestia y el Monstruo eran un par, y que ellos se intercambiaban en el alba y al anochecer, porque en cierta medida lo hacen... pero incluso si es de día o de noche, ellos no cambian ni se transforman de forma física; al menos no el uno con el otro. Pero en cambio tú... —Un ramalazo de alerta se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y fue como si de un sólo golpe las piezas del rompecabezas se armaran por completo. —Oh por Merlín... ¡Tú _eres_ el Monstruo! Por la noche, te sales de la pintura para convertirte en él, así como la Bestia entra a la pintura y se convierte en... —Voldemort apretó su hombro. —Se convierte en él. —Corrigió. —Pero... si tú en realidad ya estás afuera...

Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para el Monstruo? ¿En caso de que se rompiera el patrón de transformación? Harry tiró lejos de la Bestia con más violencia esta vez, sorprendido por el martilleo de su corazón mientras daba un paso hacia adelante hasta que quedó cara a cara con Riddle. — ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho?

Tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago.

—Él está en la pintura.

La frente de Harry se arrugó.

—Y... ¿qué pasa cuando se hace de noche?

Esta vez, era la Bestia que hablaba: —Entonces invadirá al Sin Nombre.

Y el Enigma tuvo la peor sonrisa que Harry había visto en su vida.

* * *

Harry se detuvo jadeando ante el retrato del Riddle. Sería de noche pronto, y aunque Harry no sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación, sospechaba fuertemente que no podría ser bueno.

Por otra parte, si seguía sin saber mucho acerca de esta maldición, aunque ciertamente tal vez estaba empezando a entenderla, se encontraba bastante seguro de que no podría armar todo el rompecabezas sin que todas las piezas encajaran.

Tragó en seco, sintiendo como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

El Monstruo estaba en el marco de la foto, luchando contra las vides espinosas de las rosas que lo envolvían alrededor de sus extremidades. Sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Vas a quedarte simplemente ahí? —Brilló su mirada oscura con fuerza. — ¡Haz algo! Eres mi ofrenda, ¿no es así?

A juzgar por su tono mordaz, si Harry no se estaba equivocando del todo, podría haber sido sólo la pista más pequeña de miedo. Un miedo atroz y salvaje que atacaba en lugar de agazaparse, pero era miedo a fin de cuentas.

¿Qué tenía en realidad el Sin Nombre, para que incluso el Monstruo estuviera atemorizado de él?

Harry dio un paso adelante, y la habitación emitió un sonoro golpeteo a su alrededor.

—Tal vez él no te deje salir, ya sabes. —Ronroneó Riddle casual.

La Bestia habló simultáneamente: —Si vuelves a dar otro paso más, te arrancaré las piernas.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, mirando detrás de él y apretando los puños a sus costados. — ¡No pueden entrar en esta habitación! —Así era como funcionaba, ¿no?

—La Profecía te ha protegido hasta el momento, —el Monstruo se burló.— Pero, ¿no has notado alguna vez, que los niños lanzan rabietas cuando el juego no va como ellos quieren?

Esto no puede estar pasando. Definitivamente que no. Echó un vistazo a la ventana, con sus ojos desorbitados. Por lo poco que podía ver de la luz solar, ésta se escapaba. Y la oscuridad que acarrea la noche estaba llegando más y más estricta su alrededor.

De repente, los celos que tenían las piezas entre ellas le parecía menos entretenido.

Su sangre latía en la cabeza, y el miedo agriaba su boca.

— ¿Acaso es porque no le puedo entregar mi futuro si se lo doy a él? —Harry estaba tratando de no desesperarse. De verdad. —No puedo romper la maldición y cumplir con la profecía sin todas las piezas, tampoco.

—Te advertimos sobre escoger lados. —Respondió la Bestia. —Si vuelves a elegir a esa abominación de nuevo, voy a reaccionar en consecuencia. Si esta maldición no está destinada a romperse, entonces yo debería de tener el corazón de la ofrenda, para mantenerme.

El sol descendía más y más en el cielo.

A pesar de las circunstancias, se sintió repentinamente calmado. Algo debe de haber cambiado en su expresión, porque la cabeza del Enigma se inclinó a un lado con interés, y Voldemort se puso rígido.

— ¿Es que ustedes no lo han pillado todavía? —Harry sintió las ganas de reír. —Yo soy la Ofrenda. Soy voluntario. Yo _escogí_ esto. Y nadie puede decidir mi futuro, excepto _yo,_ y mucho menos cualquier niño paranoico con demasiado poder entre sus manos.

Y saltó a través del retrato del Enigma, abalnzándose hacia él.

* * *

Por un momento, Harry estaba atemorizado de que el Enigma y Voldemort saltaran en su búsqueda, pero incluso ahora, Harry sospechaba que había cosas más allá que podían escaparse del control de la Profecía.

Dudaba que la Bestia pudiera entrar en el mismo marco en el que el Sin Nombre pronto ocuparía. La cuestión que importaba en este asunto era que todos los papeles, al parecer, se habían invertido. Y el Enigma no podía entrar, porque ya el Monstruo estaba allí.

— ¡Desátame, rápido! —Siseó el Monstruo. —Y así podremos salir de aquí.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo sé que no estás...?

— ¡ _Tienes treinta segundos antes de que oscurezca! —_ El Monstruo sonaba absolutamente frenético, lívido.— ¡Harry Potter, me vas a desatar en este instante!

Pero, ¿qué demonios quería el bastardo que hiciera? ¿Extraer las malditas espinas con sus propias manos? Más sin embargo, se adelantó de manera automática, cayendo de rodillas.

En el segundo en que tocó las espinas, éstas fueron por él también.

— ¡Apúrate! —Los dientes del Monstruo se asomaron.

— ¡Voy tan rápido como puedo, imbécil! —Espetó Harry, pateando una de las cosas malditas a distancia, mientras que trataba de aplastar a otra. —Agradece que estoy intentando ayudarte. —El diablo sabía, que ellos eran los seres más inútiles que jamás había conocido. Lo había dicho una vez, probablemente lo diría de nuevo.

Las espinas aguijoneaban sus dedos, dejándole de inmediato heridas abiertas, pero se las arregló para conseguir que una de las muñecas del Monstruo se liberara.

Y en el segundo después que le siguió a eso, el sol se había ocultado por completo.

* * *

Estaba oscuro. Tan oscuro que Harry ni siquiera podía ver su mano delante de su cara. Una imposible, especie de _hambre_ en la oscuridad.

Ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ver al monstruo, lo cuál era francamente desconcertante si se tomaba en cuenta que él difícilmente podía ser algún tipo de seguridad a su lado. Aunque por lo menos se imaginó que la criatura no lo mataría de inmediato. Después de todo, había acudido en su rescate.

No había ni rastro del Sin Nombre todavía.

—Vamos... —Una mano sujetó firmemente su boca, impidiéndole que continuara.

—Cállate, —le susurró el Monstruo al oído. —Él puede escucharte. Mantente muy tranquilo y callado. Y por Salazar, no dejes que te vea. No hagas contacto visual.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, la náusea burbujeaba en la garganta; su visión se esforzó en la oscuridad. Podía sentir como las rosas y las vides se retorcían alrededor de sus piernas, como si estuvieran buscando la oscuridad también.

Y... oh, buen Merlín.

En la oscuridad, de pie ante la pintura, aquellos ojos eran lo único que podía ver. Unos orbes rojos sangrientos que vagaron por la habitación, en llamas.

No.

Ni siquiera recorría bien la habitación.

Aquellos ojos no podían ver.

El agarre del Monstruo se apretó con más fuerza contra su boca. Pero Harry estaba convencido de que el Sin Nombre sería capaz de escuchar su corazón. Que incluso cualquiera podía hacerlo, apenas podía respirar, y difícilmente se atrevía. Y el sonido se amortiguaba por debajo del agarre del Monstruo.

Trató de pensar en lo que deberían de hacer. Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer. O que él mismo pudiera hacer.

Tal vez el Sin Nombre no lo atacaría; ese pensamiento le pareció un poco divertido.

Pero tenía una sensación de hundimiento de que sin duda iría por el Monstruo - los dos se odiaban mutuamente.

Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no se atrevió a quitar la mirada del Innombrable ni por un segundo.

Pudo ver como el Enigma se detuvo al frente del otro lado de la pintura. En ese lado, estaba a oscuras también, pero era la oscuridad normal a la que Harry se había acostumbrado

Las espinas y rosas continuaron deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, como si fuesen serpientes que esperaban cualquier rastro pequeño para aprovechar de atacar. Arañaron sus pantalones y se engancharon a su camiseta, dejando ligeras heridas a través de su cuello en donde la sangre se derramaba hasta llegar a lo largo de sus muslos.

¿Se supone que deberían de quedarse aquí toda la noche?

—Puedo oler tu sangre, ofrenda. —Era la voz de Voldemort, alta y fría, con un tono conversacional. —Harry sintió como el Monstruo se endurecía contra su espalda. —Es... agradable, finalmente poder conocerte en persona.

Las uñas del Monstruo se clavaron, como para advertirle de que incluso ni siquiera intentara hablar. Harry sintió a medias de que incluso así aún podía de todos modos... pero al mismo tiempo, estaba convencido que el Innombrable le rastrearía por el sonido.

—Él es mío. —Dijo el Enigma desde el otro lado. —No toques al niño. La Profecía me lo prometió.

—Y tú eres un reverendo idiota como para creer las promesas de un niño. Estúpidos, todos ustedes, por engancharse a cosas infantiles y a juegos de niños. Corazones, _amor,_ todo eso es tan... _pintoresco._ Muy de humanos para ustedes. ¿No es así, ofrenda?

Los ojos del Sin Nombre recorrieron toda la habitación de nuevo. Harry se sintió pegajoso por el sudor.

—Sin embargo, no veo con buenos ojos a los intrusos en mi dominio. Y muchos menos a aquellos que escogen ayudar a mis enemigos.

_Maldito Monstruo_ , le culpó.

Estaba tratando más bien de no estremecerse también, con la mitad de sus ropas ya hechas jirones por las espinas, que parecían haberlo juzgado muy poco interesante como para moverse por otras áreas de la habitación. Aunque no era que Harry pudiera decidir el lugar en estos momentos.

—La Profecía no estará feliz contigo si llegas a matar a nuestra ofrenda. —Dijo Riddle.

En la oscuridad, era imposible saber si la expresión del Sin Nombre cambiaba, sobre todo cuando estaba de espaldas a la delgada luz, brillando a través de la pintura.

—La Profecía no puede hacer mucho al respecto si permanece en cadenas. —Respondió el Sin Nombre, indiferente. —Yo no renunciaría a mi inmortalidad por él, ni mucho menos por el niño. —Sus ojos rojos recorrieron la habitación de nuevo. —Estás siendo terriblemente tranquilo, Ofrenda. ¿Acaso el Monstruo ya te ha asfixiado? Normalmente nunca te callas, así que estoy seguro de que puedes entender mi preocupación. ¿Acaso estás asustado?

Los ojos rojos estaban más cerca ahora, y no se escuchaban pasos algunos que rodearan la habitación. Harry se preguntó si podían tomar un descanso de la pintura - aunque eso sólo les llevaría a dónde Riddle se encontraba.

Y ni siquiera quería pensar en los detalles de adónde cada pieza se iba cuando su contraparte mandaba. Realmente, la maldición tuvo que haberse debilitado un poco para permitir cierta inestabilidad.

Apretó los puños a los costados, con sus nudillos ya blancos. De repente, sintió el roce de los labios del monstruo contra su cuello en la oscuridad, y casi se sofoca.

—Monstruo, también... la oscuridad es tu dominio. Así que, ¿por qué te escondes? ¿Te espanta regresar a este nivel, a tu forma original, después de haber luchado con uñas y dientes en obtener tu forma física? ¿Cuántas almas tuviste que robar de la gente para llegar hasta eso?

Obviamente, si el Monstruo se alimentaba, podría obtener un mayor poder. Excepto... bueno, su acuerdo determinaba que el Monstruo no podía alimentarse de nada de Harry que no tuviera, cosa que no era nueva. Y para esta situación, no era de mucha ayuda.

Harry preferiría no ser succionado por las propuestas de escape del Monstruo, sin embargo.

El Sin Nombre se carcajeó, de manera alta y tétrica, por el prolongado silencio.

Los pensamientos de Harry iban y venían de carrera, considerando todas sus opciones.

Habría sido mucho más fácil planear un contraataque si tan sólo pudiera ver todo bien.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, dejó que sus dedos se extendieran, a tientas por el suelo, sobre el mobiliario, en busca de algo que pudiera lanzar. Con la esperanza de Merlín que no hiciera ningún estruendo en el intento y que golpeara al suelo.

Desde dónde había estado aquí con Riddle, y de su propia habitación, podía deducir que esto se trataba de como si fuera una imagen exacta reflejada, de espejo en la casa. Teniendo en cuenta esto, ¿algunas de las mismas cosas, mismas habitaciones, estarían también aquí? ¿Mantenían el mismo diseño?

—Oh, vamos. Ven para acá, ¿no tienes ninguna de tus interminables preguntas para mí? Normalmente no te contienes, Ofrenda. ¿No quieres saber por qué está oscuro? ¿No quieres saber lo que está sucediendo en esta casa, si el Enigma está asesinando a nuestro querido padre...?

¿Tal vez algo en el escritorio? Harry había visto una pequeña abrecartas allí una vez.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de moverse, el monstruo le había presionado en sus manos.

Su primer pensamiento fue contradictorio, molestia y alivio a partes iguales al saber que el Monstruo seguía hurgando en su cabeza. Y de inmediato fue el descubrimiento de que el Monstruo podía ver.

¡Era una criatura de la oscuridad! Por lo tanto, ¡era de esperar que esta oscuridad no le afecte para nada en su visión!

Harry giró un poco la cabeza para tratar de determinar exactamente cómo el Monstruo sabía lo que estaba pensando, y se imaginó lanzando el abrecartas con fuerza hacia la puerta.

Nada.

Correcto. El Enigma se hacía con los pensamientos; el Monstruo con los recuerdos, las emociones.

Por lo que había recolectado, a menos que sea de conocimiento más avanzado que aún no poseía, la criatura devoraba a través de su boca. O tal vez era sólo una preferencia personal y simplemente estaba buscando una excusa para poder besar a "su ofrenda." Harry no lo sabía.

Sin embargo, con sus ojos fijos en el Sin Nombre, llevó su boca a lo largo del cuello del Monstruo... de su mejilla, ¿o era mandíbula? Harry honestamente no lo sabía. Se sentía mareado, pero a pesar de su miedo, se sentía con determinación; justo como había hecho antes.

Obviamente, el Monstruo no podía alimentarse de cosas que había hecho antes de este momento, por lo que debería de ser lo suficientemente seguro. En teoría.

Había arrojado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Todo lo que necesitaba era poner en práctica su idea, y que esperanzadamente la falta de visión del Innombrable, funcionara a favor por una vez.

Los dedos del Monstruo se deslizaron muy lentamente alrededor de su muñeca. Ya que el Sin Nombre estaba más cerca ahora, resoplando de manera delicada mientras rastreaba la habitación.

— ¿No quieres saber mi nombre?

Los ojos rojos del Innombrable desaparecieron cuando su cabeza se volvió hacia el ruido.

Se hizo imposible verlo en absoluto.

Harry contuvo el aliento.

El sonido de los pasos comenzó de nuevo, más lejanos esta vez.

Se movió hacia la luz de la pintura, sólo para que el agarre del Monstruo se intensificara. Sus labios presionaron contra su oído, la voz apenas era audible: —No podemos salir de esa manera. No le has desbloqueado; la puerta no está abierta.

¡¿Qué diablos se supone que tenían que hacer entonces?!

El Monstruo le jaló en otra dirección, hacia donde habían arrojado el abrecartas. En dirección hacia Tú-Sabes-Quién.

— ¿Pero por qué estamos...? —Había empezado Harry, su voz ni siquiera parecía un murmullo, antes de que la realidad le golpeara.

Si esta Casa era una réplica distorsionada de la única que estaba fuera de la pintura... entonces puede que haya más de una.

Ya que no se había desbloqueado al Sin Nombre, pero sí se había desbloqueado el Pasado.

* * *

Avanzaban de manera tortuosamente lenta.

Harry estaba, francamente, inquieto por confiar en el Monstruo, y en cualquiera de sus habilidades. Además, la única razón por la que cree que la criatura no le está llevando a una trampa, era debido a que en realidad, éste se encontraba más desesperado por salir de allí de lo que Harry mismo se encontraba.

Y, como lo había notado antes, al Pasado le gustaba el Monstruo tanto como todos los demás en la casa lo hacían. Lo cual, en general, no era muy gratificante tampoco.

Harry, por su parte, podría (con suerte) conseguir pasaje para ambos.

No tenía ni idea si el Innombrable estaba cerca o no. Sólo pudo verlo del todo cuando utilizó su mirada escarlata.

Aún así, las preguntas fueron como burbujas frenéticas atrapadas en su garganta en este momento, mientras los brazos del Monstruo se encontraban envueltos alrededor de él, guiándolo en su ceguera completa.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que incluso tú, el Monstruo, tengas miedo de él? —Susurró.

—No tengo miedo de él. —El Monstruo clavó las uñas en su costilla, causando que Harry gruñera.

Un minuto se extendió en un tenso silencio, luego pasaron dos.

—Yo... soy un Monstruo El Monstruo. Soy la manifestación del asesinato y la venganza. Yo, quién maté a mi propia familia -y muchos otros- hace bastante tiempo, antes de que me convirtiera en esto. —La voz del Monstruo estaba, por primera vez, seria. Sin rastro alguno de ese candente canturreo, incluso aún cuando esa lengua de serpiente estaba contra la mejilla de un desconcertado Harry.

—Él... él es el único cuyo nombre la gente se aterra de pronunciar. —Continuó, —Él es el que divide su alma para una vida larga sin final. Esa es la razón del por qué Bestia carece de corazón.

Harry sonrió, miserable.

—Y los ojos son las ventanas del alma, es por eso que sus ojos están... —Carentes de visión. Incapaces de ver. Teñidos de rojo por la violencia.

—Precisamente. Puede que en realidad ya estés llegando al fondo de todo.

Otro pensamiento empezaba a germinar en la mente de Harry. La Bestia no podía vigilar el lado izquierdo de su casa sin ninguna razón. Había sido por eso que muchas personas murieron tratando de llegar hasta allá.

—El retrato del Pasado está en su zona por la noche. El Pasado es en realidad la contraparte de la Profecía; Pasado y Futuro. Pero todos ustedes cambian, de día y noche. _"Cuidado con la guerra cuando sombras y luz choquen..." —_ La boca de Harry se sentía seca. —Entonces, si el Pasado no está allí durante el día...

— _H_ _ _arry_..._

_—_ Es Eurydice, ¿no es así? No ninguno de ustedes.

El silencio le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, y Harry le dio una sonrisa triste.

Por supuesto, toda esta situación aún lo confundía, literalmente, casi hasta la muerte, pero le gustaba pensar que cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad. Más lentamente de lo que le hubiese gustado, sin embargo.

Todavía era un alivio abrumador cuando el retrato del Pasado finalmente apareció a la vista, una luz contra la abrumadora oscuridad. Incluso el Monstruo parecía aliviado, tanto como lo había estado siempre, aflojando su agarre fraccionadamente.

Harry dejó de estar aliviado al notar enseguida la mirada espantada del niño. —Está bien, —se apresuró a decir. —El monstruo no te hará daño. No lo permitiré. Además, si serías tan amable de dejarnos pa...

Unos ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe en las sombras.

Esta vez, éstos lo miraban directamente, y el hombre salió a la luz proyectada por el retrato del Pasado. El niño pequeño se movió miserablemente.

—Lo siento, Harry, —susurró.

—Primero, te introduces a mis dominios sin permiso, ¿y ahora tratas de irte sin ni siquiera saludar? Deberías de mostrar un poco más de respeto, ofrenda. —Sin Nombre murmuró.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para emitir un "hola" antes de que el otro arremetiera.

Sintió como los tentáculos del Monstruo lo cubrían con una posesiva actitud protectora, tirando de él hacia atrás, sólo para que unos labios aplastaran con fuerza contra los suyos.

Segundos después, todo lo que conocía era dolor.


	10. Las Murallas de Eurydice

**Kisses Cursed (Traducción)**

**Sinopsis:** [Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que había vendido su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. Harry sólo sabía que no era seguro caminar cerca de la Casa Riddle por la noche. (Traducción autorizada por **The Fictionist**.)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **The Fictionist** , quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.

**Beta Reader:** Aldo PG.

* * *

**Cap 10 Las Murallas de Eurydice**

— ¡No! —Gritó el Monstruo.

Harry sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y se sentía débil, el dolor dolor quemaba a través de él. Si el Monstruo todavía no se estuviese aferrando a él, estaba seguro de que se hubiese estrellado en el suelo.

Se sentía como si sus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran siendo trituradas una y otra vez, sin poder siquiera controlar la sensación; era como cuchillos corriendo por sus venas. Las sombras del Monstruo se estrujaron en su cuerpo, retrocediéndolo en su dirección.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde - su cabeza daba vueltas tan rápido que apenas podía ver bien. El Sin Nombre se veía borroso en su visión, podía notar como sus ojos oscilaban del blanco al rojo escarlata repetidamente. El Pasado miraba la escena desde dónde estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos, sus pequeñas manos apretadas contra el lienzo, como si deseara poder salirse y llegar hasta allá.

_Cuidado con los Besos Malditos._

Los ojos escarlata quemaban en su visión, mientras que Harry seguía mirándolo con ojos legañosos, el beso aún hormigueando en sus labios.

—Vol... —Harry comenzó, sólo para que una mano sujetara su boca mientrasque el Innombrable chasqueaba la lengua.

—No me tientes, Ofrenda. Así como estás ahora, se te dificultará aún más el respirar de lo que ya te cuesta. —Sin Nombre miró al Monstruo. —A menos que, por supuesto, la abominación elija ayudarte.

¿ _Ayudarle..._?

—Él puede tomar cualquier cosa que te ha pasado; lo sabes, desde que descubriste su manera de negociar. —Le recordó, con entera y sombría satisfacción. —Incluyendo este Beso. Tómalo, Monstruo, y absorberlo por completo. Aunque, por supuesto, con una maldición tan poderosa que es capaz incluso de hacer fallar a un miserable beso de amor verdadero...

Así que eso es lo que era.

—Pues eso sería hacer conmigo lo mismo que estás haciendo con él. —El Monstruo gruñó, mirando a Ya-Sabes-Quién.

Harry no podía ver la expresión del Innombrable en la oscuridad; ya que estaba luchando lo suficiente como para seguir esta conversación de ambas piezas, que al parecer, sí sabían lo que le estaba sucediendo y él, como cosa rara, no. Más el dolor no desaparecía, sino que ascendía; creciendo, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se aceleraba a pasos agigantados, sintiendo como la sangre corría como fuego a través de sus manos y aún así, sus manos permanecían heladas.

—Eso queda a tu elección, —dijo el Sin Nombre a la ligera. —Verás, puedes quedarte aquí y arreglarlo, aún sabiendo todo lo que te pasará si permaneces aquí cuando amanezca, o... podríamos negociar. Renuncias a tu demanda, me entregas la ofrenda y permitiré que te vayas ileso de mis dominios.

La cabeza de Harry latía, volteándose lo suficiente como para poder mirar al Monstruo a la luz de las pinturas. Quería hacer algo, más su corazón martilleaba y sólo las sombras le sostenían lo suficiente como para que no se escaldara; cayó al suelo de rodillas, y se negó a sentirse traicionado.

—Tom... —Su mandíbula se apretó. La cabeza del Monstruo le miró por un largo momento. No tenía idea de lo que el Sin Nombre pensaba hacer con él, pero teniendo en cuenta que incluso el Monstruo parecía temerle, Harry no iba a contar con una charla amistosa y una noche de descanso.

Pero, como el silencio se prolongó, sabía que ya no podía contar con el Monstruo. Para nombrarle y darle órdenes tal vez, pero...

—Adelante, entonces, —escupió. —Ambos sabemos que no vas a escogerme.

El Monstruo se pasó una lengua negra por los labios, sin ninguna expresión en particular por su rostro.

—Saltaste hacia esa pintura para salvarme en primer lugar. No me gustaría insultar o desperdiciar tu sacrificio, por muy noble que sea.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. —Deja de hablar. En serio. Hazlo ya, o te mataré personalmente, para ver si así la maldición y la cura estarían realmente condenadas.

Sin Nombre resopló a su respuesta. Pero el Monstruo lo estudió por un momento más - tal vez disfrutando de la vista de él en agonía, antes de quedar de cuclillas a su lado. Harry no se atrevió a tener esperanzas, pero por un estúpido segundo, en el que el dolor rasgaba lo suficiente como para hacerle querer llorar, algo muy similar a la esperanza se había disparado en su pecho.

—Volveré por ti, Harry Potter. De una u otra manera. Ya que a diferencia de algunos que conozco —Le dio al Innombrable una mirada ardiente que rayaba con furia enfermiza. —Yo sé que las _verdaderas_ demandas se encuentran lejos de palabras, fácilmente engañosas y gastadas.

—No te molestes, —Le respondió con frialdad. Ya no le importaba si ofendía al bastardo o no. La expresión del Monstruo se cerró y se irguió con altivez, las sombras encubrían el aire a su alrededor.

—Renuncio a mi demanda.

Y luego desapareció.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo, consciente de que el Sin Nombre aún estaba de pie mirándolo con esos ojos. Pasado había desaparecido también, sin duda le atemorizaba la presencia del Monstruo en su reino.

Harry tenía la efímera, vengativa y fugaz esperanza de que la Profecía atormentaría al Monstruo mientras éste estaba atrapado en la pintura, pero si lo pensaba bien, en realidad todo su esfuerzo por salvarle no hubiese valido para nada.

Se estremeció, arqueando la espalda mientras su respiración se obstruía. Se sentía como si algo le hubiese arrancado la garganta, aunque cuando levantó una mano hacia su cuello, no había nada fuera de lo normal.

—Bueno, —gruñó, — ¿Qué estás esperando? Termina el trabajo, entonces.

Pero en muda respuesta, éste se quedó estudiándolo con la mirada... aunque ciertamente, no podía hacer eso. Ya que el Sin Nombre no podía ver realmente, ¿verdad? Incluso si él lo estaba mirando con toda la intensidad de un basilisco. Se acercó finalmente a Harry, enredando los dedos en su cabello, alisándolo a lo largo del contorno de su rostro, cubriendo sus mejillas con cabello.

—Yo no necesito terminar nada. Porque ya está sucediendo, Ofrenda. Deberías haber hablado antes, en lugar de ponerte al lado de esa monstruosidad. La abominación no tiene lealtad a nadie, ni siquiera a los que se hacen llamar de su propiedad.

Harry resopló, no se sorprendía que de alguna manera, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una nueva competencia entre las piezas.

—Así que, el Pasado me convierte en un muñeco si me quedo atascado en su pintura. El Monstruo drena mis recuerdos y alma; el Enigma, mi mente, y la Bestia fácilmente me despedazaría. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces tú? ¿Qué buscas?

El Sin Nombre era la contraparte de la Bestia, excepto que al parecer Harry no podía nombrarle - o al menos, no debería. ¿Podía haber algo aquí para que pudiera mantenerlo con vida?

—No puedes darme lo que quiero.

—Yo soy la Ofrenda, —dijo Harry rotundamente. —Precisamente es por eso que yo puedo...

—... Yo no lo quiero, —interrumpió el Sin Nombre fríamente, haciéndole caer al suelo. —Sólo quiero ver lo que las demás piezas me darían por devolverte.

Sintió un peso fuerte en su estómago.

—Pues al parecer, no será mucho, si nos guiamos por el Monstruo. Así que fue un terrible movimiento de tu parte, —escupió.

Sin Nombre sólo tarareaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya veremos. A fin de cuentas, creo que los conozco un poco mejor que tú después de todo. —Había algo en la expresión del Sin Nombre, que Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse de pie, ocasionando que se sintiera como si el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—El Monstruo sugirió que tú podrías ser la pieza que... que creó a las otras. Incluyendo a la Profecía, ¿o me equivoco?

—Chico listo.

—Aunque ahora te encuentras atrapado también en un retrato que controla la Profecía. —Replicó. El Sin Nombre parecía menos contento ahora por la innecesaria aclaración, y en un parpadeo, agarró su garganta. Mas sin embargo, Harry no se dejó amedrentar. Porque, ¿qué podía hacerle la criatura que ya no haya experimentado antes?

—Quieres tener el control de nuevo. —Insistió, con voz áspera. —Así que no te conviene liberarlo, sino que quieres que se mantenga como está, encadenado. —Tiró de los dedos helados alrededor de su garganta. —No quieres que yo rompa la maldición.

—No deseas meterte en más problemas aquí, conmigo, créeme. Es intrigante, pero ni siquiera puedes ver bien, en las sombras. Deberías abandonar y entregarte. —Dijo el Innombrable. —Es una lástima, ya que ha sido muy divertido verte jugar hasta ahora.

— ¿Abandonar? —Gruñó Harry en respuesta, su visión tiñéndose de manchas negras. —Hay una gran cantidad de condenadas intrigas en esta casa, ¡y yo no soy de los que abandonan!

—Trazaste tu camino hacia mi dominio por tu propia voluntad. No me gustan los intrusos... podría matarte sólo por eso.

—Vale, sé que esa no fue la mejor de las jugadas. Además, el amanecer llegará muy pronto. Podría irme de aquí entonces, sí, ¡si tan sólo no estuvieses merodeando por aquí!

Sin Nombre le dejó caer al suelo de nuevo. Harry tosió y se frotó su nuez de Adán, su mandíbula apretada.

—Incluso si llegaras a huir, eso no te exime de la maldición. Estarías más seguro aquí.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —Harry logró articular. El Innombrable no le parecía una opción segura, ya éste había arreglado su final con un Beso, por no hablar de cualquier otra cosa que aparentemente podía hacerle, y que aún no había hecho.

Sintió como las viñas se empezaron a enrollar alrededor de él nuevamente, sujetándolo y aplastándole hasta un punto en donde dominaba la más absoluta oscuridad. El Sin Nombre desapareció de su vista, así como también su perturbadora mirada, y Harry se encontraba deslizándose de nuevo, tratando de salir de entre las sombras.

—Porque no tengo la intención de dejar que la Profecía te tenga.

Cuando Harry con esfuerzo logró preguntarle la razón, ya no había nada.

* * *

Harry miró hacia arriba, aturdido, cuando la luz solar golpeó su rostro, sacándolo de su sueño intranquilo. En algún momento de la noche, las vides y espinas se habían apartado lejos de él.

No tenía dolor alguno.

Si hubiese tenido más energía en estos momentos, ya hubiera correteado en busca de respuestas. Pero, de alguna manera, no estaba sorprendido por esta vez.

—Eurydice, ¿verdad? —Le otorgó una especie de sonrisa cansina.

Sus propios ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Más joven que él mismo, era, un niño. Aunque ese descubrimiento no debería ser una sorpresa para él tampoco.

Sin embargo, aquel evidente detalle no era lo que estaba observando.

Era la manera en la que la piel del niño pequeño estaba medio convertida en piedra. La roca atrapando su brazo izquierdo, el hombro y la garganta para convertirse en parte de la muralla que yacía a sus espaldas; con una pierna fusionándose a la piedra del suelo, así como la hierba y las rosas florecían alrededor de él.

—Tienes que salir de la pintura. —Respondió el muchacho, en voz baja. —No hará ningún bien en que te conviertas en parte de la casa. —Echó un vistazo a la piedra que se estaba formando en su piel.

El cuerpo de Harry todavía palpitaba de dolor, como si algo le estuviese arañando con la mirada. —Sí, claro. Como si el resto de la casa fuese mucho más segura. —Se burló. —Y yo no sé si lo sea ahora estando con el Enigma suelto, porque por los momentos, el cabrón no ha sido de gran ayuda últimamente. ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que me puedas dar el paso?

¿Por qué Hermione había dicho que tuviera cuidado Eurydice? Si ni siquiera podía confiar en sí mismo, ¿en quién demonios se suponía que iba a confiar?

—No querrás usarme todavía. Si acaso, nunca. El precio puede ser mucho más de lo que posiblemente debería permitirse. Más bien, deberías de estar más preocupado con la Ofrenda en este momento. Él puede mostrarte la verdad, de lo que te está pasando. Sobre el Beso Maldito.

¡Por supuesto, el retrato en la habitación del Riddle! Aún así... si Eurydice representaba algo, lo suficiente como para que Orpheo regresara, así tal vez lo sería para con su conexión con Ginny. Del cómo la había salvado ofreciéndose a todo esto en primer lugar... Y si así seguía el curso de sus pensamientos, entonces ¿por qué el retrato era de él? ¿Por qué no podía ser el de ella?

— ¿Cuál es el precio? —Eso, al menos, era la única pregunta que ellos siempre respondían.

—Conoces la historia. Mirar atrás o retractarse equivale a convertirse en piedra. Las paredes de aquí se componen de los muertos. Estarás representado bajo los cimientos de la casa, atado a este lugar tanto como el resto de nosotros lo estamos.

—Cada pintura tiene su papel que desempeñar, —continuó, en un murmullo. —El Enigma responderá a tus preguntas. El Pasado te informará de la maldición y sus orígenes, de _su_ pasado, lo que te llevará a un potencial futuro juntos, así como también con la Profecía.

— ¿Y el Innombrable?

—Bueno, él creó a las piezas, como sabrás. Así como las dividió, él podría unirse de nuevo a ellas también. Pero, por supuesto, se necesitaría de mucha... persuasión. Ni a él ni a la Bestia les agradaría mucho el ver como la maldición se rompa. Un corazón es una cosa dolorosa, y la muerte es el mayor temor de los hombres.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron a medida que absorbía la información. La Bestia no quería que la maldición estuviese rota en el sentido de que estuviesen juntas y unidas las piezas de nuevo, pero se veía obligado por la Profecía para hacer cumplir esto de todos modos. En cambio, con el Monstruo... bueno, ni siquiera sabía lo que el Monstruo y el Enigma querían al respecto. ¿Romper la maldición? ¿O que se difundan las tinieblas y que éstas hagan su trabajo?

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Inquirió Harry.

—Bueno, la Ofrenda es tu futuro. Eterno. Él refleja lo que está sucediendo ahora, así como también lo que va a pasar, dependiendo de cuál sea tu actual plan de acción. Yo soy lo que ha sido ya hecho. Y soy la oportunidad de hacer algo de nuevo.

Eso definitivamente captó la atención de Harry.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Puedo elegir el querer intentar algo de nuevo? ¿Eso aplica a cualquier cosa que quiera? —En este momento, con cada pulgada de dolor en su cuerpo, el no haber saltado hacia esa maldita pintura para ir en búsqueda del maldito Monstruo, le parecía algo de lo que le gustaría mucho deshacer.

—Eso todo depende de las decisiones que hagas y de cómo éstas valgan, o no. Recuerda que para todo hay consecuencias.

El corazón de Harry estaba golpeando contra sus costillas. Se encontró dando un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, mientras Eurydice simplemente lo observaba tranquilo y en silencio.

—O... podrías simplemente observar, —continuó en un murmullo. —Congelarte a ti mismo en algunos de tus recuerdos, y dejar que el mundo se desmorone. ¿No te acuerdas de mamá y papá, verdad? Yo sí. Y podría mostrártelo también, si es eso lo que vas a escoger.

Un profundo anhelo se expandió por todo su pecho, hasta que sintió que podría estallar con ello. Sus miembros temblaban, sus entrañas le dolían. De repente, todo le parecía bastante agotador, al igual que sus huesos, que habían perdido las ganas de seguir trabajando, ya cansados.

El Enigma apareció de la nada.

—Mantente alejado. —Siseó éste entre dientes, tirando de él hacia atrás con rudeza. —Si deseas al menos, una minúscula posibilidad para poder irte, no puedes mirar hacia atrás.

—Y aquí estaba yo, pensando en que el plan se suponía que era el de no llegar a abandonar nada, de igual manera. —Harry gruñó. — ¿O precisamente eso es lo que haría cabrear a la Profecía, el que yo pudiese morir bajo mis propias condiciones? —Porque realmente se sentía así, como si se estuviera muriendo. El Beso era como veneno en sus venas, sumergiéndole en hielo y fuego a la vez.

El agarre de Riddle se intensificó. —No voy a dejar que te vayas. —Se dio la vuelta, tirando de Harry con él.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, Harry. —El susurro de Eurydice flotaba en el aire.

Y, por un momento, mientras devolvía su mirada hacia la pintura sonriente, podía haber jurado que esos ojos verdes se transformaron en unos rojos.

* * *

Harry había esperado que la Ofrenda tuviera un aspecto diferente en comparación a lo que Eurydice le dijo, pero la verdad era que su situación seguía siendo para él algo parecido a una bofetada en la cara.

Las espinas y rosas ya no estaban más como una corona alrededor de su cabeza; habían envuelto de sangre al retrato, y se encontraban ahora alrededor de su garganta, las espinas estaban bien incrustadas, dejando una gran herida abierta. Algunas espinas y rosas se zambulleron hacia todo su cuerpo y se deslizaban hacia sus venas, envolviéndolas y estallando en ellas como si fuesen grilletes. En sus piernas, también. En su torso, las vides excavaban hacia su pecho para poder revelar la rosa más grande alrededor de su corazón.

Eso, aparentemente, latía con vida fuera de su cuerpo, su piel estaba cubierta de sangre y su posición se parecía de manera inquietante a la que había visto con la Profecía en su cuarto de juegos.

Las rodillas de Harry casi se doblaron mientras miraba todo con horror.

Definitivamente no estaba como antes, cuando la pintura presentaba una imagen que en realidad no podía sentir. Se dio cuenta, ahora, que el dolor era como si las espinas se arrastraran también por sus venas, ahogándolo desde adentro hacia afuera, así como también presentía que las rosas florecían con una condenada vitalidad en contraste con los pétalos marchitos que habitaban en el pecho de la Bestia.

El Enigma lo mantuvo firme, llevándolo consigo.

—No puedo arreglar esto, —murmuró la contraparte. Inclinándose hacia él en el lugar de la cama en donde lo había empujado. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarle a lo largo de todo su rostro. —Pero yo podría hacer que el dolor se detenga. El dolor, el placer... todo está en el cerebro. Entrégame tu mente, Harry, y podría hacer que todo el dolor desapareciera.

—Vete al infierno, —respondió Harry con voz áspera.

—Si no hubieras atrapado al Monstruo aquí en primer lugar, nada de esto estuviera pasando. ¿Dónde se encontrará ahora el hijo de puta, de todos modos?

Harry sintió los bordes de la cama borrosos, como si todo el mundo se deslizara a su alrededor, Todo lo que quería hacer era enterrar la cabeza en las deliciosas sábanas frescas y nunca poder levantarse de nuevo.

Por desgracia, había avanzado muy lejos hasta ahora como para llegar a hacer eso.

Luchó para empujarse a sí mismo e incorporarse, sólo para ser detenido por la mano de Riddle, quién lo guiaba y lo empujaba hacia abajo. No era la primera vez que Harry sentía un fuerte escalofrío de miedo.

—Tom... —Advirtió.

—Sólo quiero ver, —canturreó el Enigma en respuesta, su otra mano se deslizaba para acariciar y tratar de dominar su cabello rebelde. Harry sospechaba que el bastardo podía alcanzar su cerebro y desgarrarlo si éste tenía la capacidad física para tal hazaña. Examinar las terminaciones nerviosas, y reproducirlas como si fuesen cuerdas de violín. —Por favor, déjame ver, Harry. ¿Por qué te hiciste esto a ti mismo?

— ¿Yo? —Balbuceó en respuesta, indignado. — ¡Fue Sin Nombre quién me besó!

—Pero ¿por qué saltaste a la pintura para liberar al Monstruo? Has demostrado que no estás tan entusiasmado con respecto a la muerte, pero teniendo en cuenta el complejo de héroe que tienes, a veces me lo pregunto.

—No puedo romper la maldición si intentan matarse los unos a los otros, perdería a las piezas del rompecabezas. —Siseó Harry, sintiendo repentinamente como su boca protestaba por agua. —Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

La cabeza del Enigma se inclinó hacia un lado.

—No estás en posición de moverte por tu propia cuenta. Si te quedas en la pintura por mucho tiempo, terminarás como yo. —Susurró. —Puedo hacer que salgas de aquí, pero aún así no me darás lo que busco.

Bueno. Suficiente. Definitivamente ya es suficiente.

— ¿Crees que es así cómo el amor funciona ? —Estalló Harry, empujándolo con fuerza, mandando al diablo el dolor. El Enigma se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras que Harry buscaba la manera de sentarse, jadeando en busca de aire. —No puedes obligar a que alguien te ame. ¡ _No puedes_ forzar a alguien para que sea tu amigo! O que te den algo, si así vamos.

Riddle se le quedó mirando con asombro. Los puños de Harry se apretaron a sus costados. — ¿Quieres saber lo que estoy pensando? —Harry avanzó hacia él, encontrando una extraña ironía por el hecho de verlo retroceder un paso en lugar de que éste lo detuviese con altivez. —Pues ¿por qué simplemente no lo _preguntas_? ¿Por qué simplemente no eliges compartirle a alguien una maldita cosa sobre ti, y que ese alguien no seas tú mismo?

—Cuando alguien te ama, lo posees todo de esa persona: cuerpo, alma y mente. —Comenzó Riddle. Harry hizo un sonido mordaz que se caía alrededor de una incredulidad desesperada.

— ¿Crees que el poseer mi mente hará que te _ame_? —Todo esto en realidad era un poco trágico. — ¡Esto es tan estúpido, así como también la Bestia cree que en realidad tiene que comerse mi corazón para poder tenerlo!

—Harry...

—No, en serio. —La cabeza de Harry latía, y se agarraba al borde de la cama para poder mantener el equilibrio. —Explícamelo. ¿Qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza?

Riddle se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, mirándolo con furia.

—Si soy dueño de tu mente, pensarás en mí. Pensarías en mí, con total y completa devoción. Y no harías... —Se calló abruptamente.

— ¿Qué no haría? —Pidió Harry, con un tono de voz más suave ahora, manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

—No podrás juzgar o abandonarme si puedo controlar tus pensamientos. ¿O es que acaso crees que no podemos ver la repugnancia y la furia en tus orbes cuando nos miras? ¿La manera en la que nos ves condenados, como todo el mundo?

El silencio estaba retumbando luego de sus palabras. Y Harry intentó abrir su boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Harry, de manera abrupta, hizo que recordara al Pasado.

Aunque si bien, si tomaba en cuenta todo cuanto sabía acerca de las piezas, todas de ellas en su totalidad, aquellas palabras no deberían de dejarle en shock. Era básicamente, el mismo problema, con diferentes ángulos. El mismo hombre, destrozado.

Finalmente, suspiró. —Ven aquí.

— ¿Qué? —Pero igualmente el Enigma dio un paso hacia él, tentativamente, como si estuviera esperando por un truco.

Harry hizo un gesto de impaciencia, tirando del Enigma para poder sentarse junto a él. Acurrucándose agotado contra el idiota, porque se encontraba con mucho dolor como para tener esta desastrosa conversación de manera honesta.

Riddle se puso tenso al principio, lo cual hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco más tranquilo y en silencio, se mantuvo de manera obstinada y paciente en el mismo lugar, esperando a que el otro se relajara.

Aunque simplemente creía que no sería tan fácil que lo abrazara en esta ocasión. Ya que el Enigma se ocupaba en los pensamientos, después de todo. En la inteligencia y la mente.

—No te veo condenado. —Le dijo Harry. —Sólo que no puedes obligarme a que te ame.

—En realidad, en lo que respecta a los condicionamientos, hay un experto en el que afirma que...

—Cállate. —Le interrumpió Harry, resoplando. —No puedes. No es correcto. Para poder amar es necesario elegirlo, y no a la fuerza. Aunque he notado que todos ustedes consideran que el amor es algo como poder arrebatar o consumir algo de mí. No estoy diciendo que ésa no sea una forma de amar, pero todo esto de la profecía, y la maldición de tu madre... ¿no te hace pensar que existe una explicación coherente en la que todo esté basado en ofrecer, y no en arrebatar?

Riddle suspiró con desdén. —Mi madre era una tonta. Se puede apreciar fácilmente por la simple elección de su marido.

—Pues eesulta curioso, aquellas cosas que haríamos por alguien a quien nos importa. —Respondió Harry de manera seca. Riddle le miró.

— ¿Harías eso por mí entonces? ¿Regalarme tus pensamientos?

—Tienes una mente obtusa. —Se vio obligado por su frustración. — ¡Se llama conversar, pedazo barato de pintura! Así es como compartes tus pensamientos, _conversando._ Comienzas a confiar hacia los demás, y les dejas conocerte.

—Suena innecesariamente peligroso —Murmuró Riddle en respuesta. — ¡Quién sabe lo que harían con eso!

— ... ¡¿Acaso eres...?! —No, se detuvo. Harry sabía que él no estaba bromeando. Aún así, se encontraba casi divertido por todos los sentimientos que en su interior, parecían encontrarse de alguna manera, también destrozados. No existía mucha protección para acudir.

— ¿Cómo esperas que te deje conocer lo que hay en mi mente, si te niegas a corresponder?

— ¿Qué? No. Esto se trata de que me ames...

A veces, Harry se lo cuestionaba.

Pero mientras yacían allí, con los dedos de Riddle en su cabello y el retrato de la Ofrenda como un grotesco sacrificio en la pared... Riddle comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó una vez más (ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuándo exactamente había perdido la conciencia en primer lugar), se encontraba en la cama y era de noche.

Había bandejas de comida junto a su cama, con agua y vino también.

Se agitó, el dolor palpitaba todavía como una presencia insistente en sus entrañas. El Sin Nombre lo miraba impasible desde su marco.

La bilis arañó hasta la garganta de Harry.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió.

—El Enigma te sacó de la pintura, —Sin Nombre respondió con delicadeza. —Entre la Bestia y él, te cuidaron asquerosamente bien. Aún te sigues muriendo, por supuesto...

Harry parpadeó.

—Ellos... ¿se encargaron de mí? ¿Me desmayé?

—Estás en el proceso de que la vida se te escape de las manos. —Dijo el Innombrable. —Por supuesto que perdiste el conocimiento. —Su voz era tranquila. —Y por supuesto que lo hicieron. Ellos preferirían el tenerte sufriendo mil veces en agonía que dejar que alguien más te tenga. Eso incluye también por definición, a la muerte.

Harry lo estudió por un momento más. —No pareces tan contento sobre eso como pensé que lo estarías. Con respecto a mi muerte, me refiero. Teniendo en cuenta que tratas al resto de nosotros como si fuéramos idiotas por tratar de jugar a este juego.

—Yo no deseo que la maldición se rompa. —Se permitió decir el Innombrable. —Y tú estás en directa contradicción para con ese objetivo.

Así que... ¿él sí quería verlo muerto?

—Pues aparentemente no lo estoy. El Monstruo tomó mi futuro, en todos los aspectos, —murmuró Harry.

—El Monstruo quiere que la maldición se rompa. —Respondió Sin Nombre. —Él simplemente no quiere que la Profecía esté libre. Y como podrás haber deducido, los dos están... inextricablemente vinculados.

—No estoy seguro de haber entendido.

—Oh, eso es tan impactante. Qué original. En realidad, tú ya entiendes demasiado, sólo que simplemente no puedes comprender cómo las complejidades de esto te están superando.

Harry lo miró con furia.

—Me estoy muriendo, y es tu culpa. Vete a la mierda.

—Si sigues la lógica de las piezas, si el Monstruo tiene tu futuro, entonces él puede controlarlo. Si él controla el futuro de la Ofrenda, puede controlar cómo resulta todo esto... controlar a la mayoría. Lógica infantil. Pero desde luego, la Profecía es un niño, ¿cierto?

La frente de Harry se frunció ante eso, no estando seguro sobre qué pensar. Pero se alarmó de repente.

—...Estás respondiendo a mis preguntas.

—Muy astuto de tu parte el notarlo.

—Pensé que el Enigma era el único que podía responder a mis preguntas. —Sintió como su corazón podía de repente estallar fuera de su pecho. La memoria fantasma de los dedos del Riddle en su pelo, del barítono como líquido en su oído cuando el Enigma comenzó a hablar.

_Él_ _habló..._ cuando hablar significaba poder compartir un cerebro con pensamientos, y de esa manera también compartías tu mente.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Será mejor que te des prisa, Ofrenda. —Murmuró el Innombrable. —Quedan cuatro más hacia dnde ir, pero antes de que el mes se acabe ya te veré morir. Supongo que tenías tus mejores esperanzas albergadas para un Beso de Amor Verdadero, y así poder acabar con todo esto. Sin el Monstruo, eso sólo podría ser la única cosa que puede salvarte ahora.

Oh, por Merlín. Estaba _tan_ jodido.

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! Les responderé el PM apenas pueda :) ¿Qué tal les pareció el capi? Traducir este capítulo fue una delicia para mí porque, como habrán notado, contuvo mucha información de la historia y vemos poco a poco como se nos va aclarando el panorama, ja. Sin duda este ha sido uno de mis caps favoritos. Y debo confesarles que tengo sentimientos encontrados, porque ya nos estamos acercando cada vez más al inevitable final.

 


	11. Los Ojos Blancos y la Varita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Cursed (Traducción)
> 
> Sinopsis:[Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que había vendido su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. Harry sólo sabía que no era seguro caminar cerca de la Casa Riddle por la noche. (Traducción autorizada por The Fictionist.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a The Fictionist, quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.
> 
> Beta Reader:Aldo PG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cargado de tensión e información.  
> Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, visitas y halagos :)

**Cap 11 Los Ojos Blancos y la Varita**

Little Hangleton se encontraba tranquilo por la noche. Sofocante en la oscuridad, con un ligero resplandor que brillaba desde las ventanas del bar del pueblo.

En el interior, los aldeanos se encontraban reunidos. Rebosantes, febril, y sombrío, todo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ninguna ofrenda ha durado tanto tiempo! —Los puños de Ginny se apretaron a los costados. —Él todavía vive, sé que lo está. Puedo sentirlo.

—Tal vez la Bestia está muerta, —dijo Ron.

—Pero si estuviera muerta, —Lucius Malfoy continuó, —entonces el muchacho estaría de regreso con nosotros. Esto es una locura.

—No podemos hacer _nada_. —Ginny miró a su familia, con los ojos en llamas y sus mejillas sonrojadas. —No después de todo lo que el monstruo nos ha hecho a nosotros. ¡No después de todo lo que Harry ha sacrificado!

El argumento era familiar durante las tres últimas noches, dando vueltas alrededor de la casa sobre la colina y el hecho de que ningún cuerpo - mutilado o de alguna otra manera - había sido devuelto a ellos. Por supuesto, no eran las raras ocasiones en el pasado, en donde no hubo señales de que la Ofrenda fuese de vuelta a ellos, pero...

—Había fresas creciendo. — Sprout murmuró desde su lugar en la parte posterior de la sala. Ella parecía revitalizada por primera vez desde siempre. —Rubeus las vio crecer también. ¡Hay fresas de nuevo! —Se estremeció de emoción, su gran sombrero sacudiéndose.

Las fresas en el pueblo no habían crecido desde que se podía recordar. Eran una dulce fantasía, desde un año antes que ocurriera la maldición. Y quienes podían recordar aquellos tiempos, ya estaban muertos o habían sido ofrendas también.

—El sol se está poniendo más brillante también. —Dijo Luna. —La casa ya no está triste. ¿No la has observado, esta mañana?

—Todo esto no demuestra absolutamente _nada._ —La cara del alcalde Fudge enrojeció. —Yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida por... ¡por fresas y en donde el sol se aparezca radiante un minuto más de lo normal!

Y así la multitud seguía.

—Pero si el Monstruo se encuentra débil —dijo alguien— ¡entonces tal vez podríamos matarlo! Ahora sería el momento ideal. Ha arrebatado suficiente de nosotros, de todos nosotros. ¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿Quién será para el próximo año?

—Pero es que _nadie_ sobrevive a esa casa. Sencillamente, no es posible. Si él estuviese vivo, entonces no estaría allá dentro. ¿Qué motivos hay para quedarse?

—Bueno, pues entonces yo sí haré algo. —Los hombros de Ginny se tensaron. —Incluso si el resto de ustedes no lo creen.

—Es demasiado peligroso. —La voz de Molly se estremeció. —Pobre muchacho, y si todavía está allí atrapado con esa... esa cosa... entonces...

Los adultos se encontraban hostigados y cansados del tema, mas a los niños les despertaba audacia e interés el asunto.

Y así, la tormenta comenzó a amenazar en el cielo, mientras que los cuchillos de cocina y la multitud comenzaron a desaparecer.

* * *

Obviamente, algo había que hacerse.

Harry estaba seguro de que llegaría al fondo de esto una vez que descifrara lo que exactamente tenía que tratarse, y para empezar con esto, primero tenía que conseguir salirse de la cama, aunque se sintiera como si estuviese siendo arrastrado e invitado hacia ella incluso estando en perfecta quietud.

Pasado. Enigma. Sin Nombre. Bestia. Monstruo. Profecía.

El Pasado buscaba un amigo. El Enigma quería una compañía intelectual, alguien con quién hablar y congeniar. El Enigma, el epítome propio de un nombre para alguien difícil de entender, queriendo ser comprendido para no sólo poder entender las mentes de otros a cambio. El Monstruo buscaba emociones, recuerdos... un lugar al que permanecer. Y sin embargo, la Bestia quería su corazón, literalmente, así que Harry no estaba muy seguro todavía sobre qué hacer al respecto.

Amar a alguien - En mente, cuerpo y alma. Con eso era suficiente para poder envolver su cabeza en infinita confusión, aún con todos sus intentos por querer comprender.

Y la Profecía quería el futuro de una maldición rota. Cuando amas a alguien, quieres un futuro al lado de esa persona, ¿verdad?

Pero... ¿qué era exactamente lo que el Sin Nombre buscaba?

¿Un nombre, acaso?

Si todos ellos buscaban amor de diferentes maneras, entonces el Innombrable parecía una extraña manifestación de odio puro. Su beso fue una maldición, una promesa de veneno y asesinato que distorsionaba algo que debería haber sido la personificación de amar algo que era terrible. ¿Qué es lo que el Sin Nombre buscaba, que no fuese amor, cuando éste no parecía quererlo o poseer ningún corazón en absoluto?

Harry se dio la vuelta, incapaz de encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama. Clavó las uñas tan fuerte en sus palmas, que la sangre floreció como pétalos de rosa en sus manos. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para poder recostarse de espalda nuevamente.

¿Cómo un nombre podría, aun cuando Eurydice le había indicado lo contrario, (y dejando a un lado el hecho de estar quebrantando una de las reglas de la casa), ser la clave para unir sus fragmentos? ¿Acaso eso haría que todas las piezas estuviesen juntas otra vez? ¿Seguramente para llegar a eso tenía que esperar hasta que todas ellas fuesen desbloqueadas? Porque ciertamente no creía que con romper las piezas se resolvería ya todo el rompecabezas.

Pero un nombre era algo que abrumadoramente, el Innombrable carecía por completo.

Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Los dos eran lo mismo, ¿no? ¿La misma persona?

¿Cuál era, entonces, el punto de un bendito nombre? ¿Por qué ambos eran Tom Riddle y Voldemort a la vez?

¿Qué era lo que un nombre otorgaba, que pudiera ofrecer en lugar del nombre real?

Se sentó bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Por qué la Bestia escogería el nombre de Voldemort? —Preguntó. Los ojos del Sin Nombre se estrecharon en la pintura. —Tienes que responderme ahora. —Le recordó Harry. Ya había desbloqueado al Enigma, por lo que involucraba también las verdades y posibilidades.

— ...¿Por qué alguien de nosotros querría el nombre del bastardo que nos abandonó?

Harry sofocó una sonrisa, ya que con esa no-respuesta del Sin Nombre sería totalmente inapropiado sonreír. Le echó un vistazo a la puerta, manteniendo un ojo a los demás.

Estaba bastante seguro de que ni el Enigma ni el Monstruo estarían encantados de verle interactuar con el Innombrable, no después de lo que pasó la última vez en la pintura. Aunque probablemente sólo tenía una cierta cantidad limitada de tiempo antes de que uno de los dos, o ambos, se aparecieran.

La última vez que él comprobó, Riddle se había ido en busca de traer más alimentos para él. Harry había afirmado estar mucho más hambriento de lo que se encontraba, sólo para poder conseguir un poco de paz.

Paso Número Dos: Salir de la cama.

Cada movimiento disparó dolor a través de sus huesos, y puñaladas de agonía como rayos chisporroteaban a través de su frente mientras sentía a su cabeza explotar; el mundo se tambaleaba asquerosamente a su alrededor.

Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, sus rodillas se doblaron al instante. El Sin Nombre bufó, Harry le dio su mejor impresión de un basilisco, a su vez.

Paso tres: pararse e ir hacia la maldita pintura. Antes de ser detenido.

Iba a paso de tortuga. Cada paso que daba, por los momentos era tembloroso, equivalía a caminar sobre agujas. No obstante, resistió el impulso de comprobar si sus pies sangraban en realidad, ya que se sentían como si realmente lo estuvieran.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta una vez más, remojando sus labios.

Finalmente, llegó al retrato del Sin Nombre - alzando tentativamente una mano para la pintura. Sintió que sus dedos se deslizan a través de ella, y exhaló un suspiro.

Oh, aparentemente podía pasar a través sin problemas. Definitivamente podía dar el siguiente paso. El Sin Nombre lo estaba estudiando, con ninguna expresión en su rostro. O al menos, así era como se estaba sintiendo, siendo juzgado hasta su alma por completo... Harry no estaba seguro de si la pintura realmente podía verlo o no.

Se sumergió en el retrato.

La oscuridad era tan gruesa como la primera vez. El tipo de sombra que podría arañar a sus pulmones y estrujar su boca y su nariz como si fuesen humo.

Aquellos ojos escarlata ya estaban fijos en él. Durante un largo momento, Harry estaba petrificado. A la espera de un movimiento, tal vez, o tratando simplemente de convencer a sus piernas que deberían trabajar ahora, y _rápido._

Una mano se extendió, pálida en la luz misteriosa desde el otro lado del cuadro. Los dedos trazaron sus rasgos, y los labios del Sin Nombre se torcieron.

—Estás asustado. ¿Le temes a la oscuridad, Ofrenda?

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó, y él tomó un paso adelante, en un estado de completa e insistente tenacidad.

—Me disculpo por haberme entrometido en tu pintura la última vez. —Dijo, recordando las reglas. —No quería faltarte el respeto a ti, ni a la casa. ¿Puedo continuar?

Los pelos de la nuca se erizaron por el sonido de la risa que obtuvo en respuesta. Una mano serpenteó alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndolo más lejos de la luz. Por lo menos en esta habitación, él podía encontrar su camino de regreso.

—Uh, gracias. —Dijo Harry, tragando en seco. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos dispersos.

—Te ves terrible.

—El sentir como la vida se va exprimiendo fuera de mí hace eso. —Se le escapó antes de que él pudiera detenerse por completo.

—Pues si estás tratando de conseguir que yo lo revierta...

—No lo hago. —Nombres. Los nombres y su significado. Los nombres eran poder, y el Innombrable, obviamente, había sido despojado del suyo. Del nombre que había escogido, antes de que todo esto pasara: el de Voldemort. Si Tom Riddle era un niño abandonado por su padre, del mismo por quién había sido bautizado, entonces él tampoco querría el nombre de su progenitor. De no querer el nombre de alguien a quién le había enseñado a creer que no valía nada. —No soy tan estúpido como para pensar que fácilmente accederías. Me refiero, a sólo si deseas hacerlo... y a propósito, ya que estoy aquí, no me molestaría si hacemos un trueque al respecto. Menciona tu precio... aunque ya he dicho que no estoy aquí para eso.

—Ya te dije, no puedes darme lo que quiero.

— ¿Por qué no me dices simplemente lo que quieres, y veremos? —Harry mantuvo su voz decididamente alegre, incluso cuando sintió como las vides espinosas se torcían alrededor de sus piernas nuevamente. El sólo pensamiento de no ser capaz de discernir si en realidad éstas se arrastraban a través de sus mismísimas venas lo estremecía. Bastante parecido a un recordatorio físico de lo que le sucedería por cualquier paso en falso que diera.

—Lo quiero _todo_. El mundo. —El tono del Sin Nombre era burlón. —Tengo ambiciones del más allá de tratar de reclamar a una ofrenda que ya me pertenece.

—Yo no te pertenezco. Y si lo hiciera, ya estaría muerto. Porque al igual que a la Bestia, o el Monstruo, ya tú habrías tomado lo que quisieras de mí. El Pasado lo intentó.

—El Pasado es un niño.

Y el Innombrable —Voldemort— odiaba la manera en la que él había sido un niño. Odiando las cosas de infancia y de la niñez por la debilidad que había visto a través de ellas, estupideces. Apenas podía soportar la idea de Tom Riddle, cuando él había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, el tratar de escapar de las trampas de lo que ese nombre representaba, y del chico que solía ser, Harry consideró.

El ser importante para alguien era parte del amor. La aceptación era un acto de amor. El nombrar algo era para poder entenderlo de alguna manera. Los nombres tenían poder. Por supuesto, él había pensado en todo esto antes. Se armó de valor, ahora.

—Harry, —dijo, después de un momento. —Harry Potter. Harry James Potter, si quieres ser muy formal al respecto. Mucho gusto.

El Sin Nombre se le quedó mirando. — ¿Qué?

—Mi nombre, —Harry, con el corazón frenético en su mirada, no bajó la mirada. —Lo puedes tener, si lo deseas.

—Hay un poder en los nombres, —dijo el Innombrable.

—Entonces confío en que no abusarás del privilegio de poseer el mío.

—Entonces eres un idiota. —A diferencia de lo que había esperado Harry, aquellos ojos se habían oscurecido. En las sombras, las vides y las espinas se agitaron con una violenta conflictividad. —Un idiota que se quedará sin un nombre en las páginas de esta historia. Sin ninguna conexión hacia lo que vendrá, o a lo que ha llegado antes que tú. Posiblemente es mejor que seas... un fantasma.

Harry sintió como las vides comenzaron a converger en él, así como también a la oscuridad, como algo visceral estrujándose en cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

—Espera... —Él realmente esperaba que no tuviera que nombrar algo a cambio como recurso. — _Espera._ Tú no quieres matarme.

—Yo no iba a matarte; tú ya te estás _muriendo_. —Respondió el Innombrable. —Yo iba a colocarte en algún lado para tu custodia.

Eso no sonaba de lo más tranquilizador.

—Quieres poder, —dijo Harry, con su corazón martilleándole en el pecho. —Y lo entiendo. Escogiste un nombre poderoso y te lo arrebataron, todo lo que fuiste alguna vez y por todo lo que trabajaste, se te fue despojado por la maldición, convirtiéndote en una burla. Un hombre que no quería a su corazón, está en agonía física sin él. El niño que quería un futuro importante, no se le entrega ningún futuro en absoluto. Un hombre que puede ingresar a los pensamientos de los demás con destreza, se le niega la posibilidad de ser entendido por cualquier persona a cambio... —Harry tragó.—Un hombre que pasó toda su vida siendo llamado como un monstruo, finalmente fue convertido en uno. No es justo.

—La vida en general no lo es. —El Innombrable se veía impasible. Los puños de Harry se cerraron.

—Y luego un chico que nunca elegiste y nunca quisiste camina hacia tu casa, con todo el poder para cambiar tu situación cuando tú no puedes. Cuando tú no tienes ningún poder en absoluto y estás simplemente atascado en el juego de la Profecía. Un niño al que crees que es un completo idiota.

Las vides se detuvieron, como si fuera una amenaza serpentina enrollada alrededor de sus extremidades. Pero ¿qué era lo que podría lastimarle ahora, de todos modos? Harry no se inmutó, manteniéndose en su posición, aún cuando su pulso se agitaba frenéticamente.

—Tengo una petición para ti, —dijo el Innombrable, antes de que pudiera continuar. Las espinas lentamente se desvanecieron. Harry se sentía como el peor héroe de búsqueda, esforzándose en todo lo posible de no vomitar sobre los pies del Sin Nombre.

La ausencia de no ser asesinado tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

—Una... ¿petición?

—Sí, es una misión. Para demostrar si eres digno de los poderes de una Ofrenda. No me son de ninguna utilidad los niños que dependen de profecías, de la suerte y del amor.

Harry se irguió, alzando su barbilla. — ¿De qué se trata?

—Hay un objeto que deseo y que vas a recuperar. Una varita.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. — ¿Una varita? Como... ¿una varita mágica?

—Sí, como una varita mágica... —El Sin Nombre le fulminó con la mirada. — ¡Por supuesto que una varita mágica, idiota!

Harry trató de no ofenderse, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Correcto. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar esa varita mágica tuya?

—En la habitación de la Profecía.

Este maldito día sólo podía ir mejor.

* * *

—No seas ridículo, —dijo el Enigma. —No vas a encarar a la Profecía así en tu estado actual.

—Él es un niño quién literalmente está encadenado a su cama. —Replicó Harry. Asegurándose de no lucir demasiado nervioso, o al menos tratando de sonar convincente, tomando en cuenta que pudiese desaparecer las perlitas de sudor de su frente de manera misteriosa.

— ¿Y qué hay del Monstruo?

—Bueno, parece ser que me ha estado evitando demasiado bien hasta ahora. —Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No coloqué ningún signo de interrogación en el asunto. —El Enigma lo agarró del brazo. —No vas a ir.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

—Preferiría no discutir contigo mientras nos estábamos llevando a la mar de bien. —Le respondió, ocasionando que sólo su agarre se intensificara.

—No.

—Y nuevamente volvemos a la parte del "Yo elegí esto y tú no tienes que decirme sobre qué hacer." —Los ojos de Harry brillaron. —Ya me estoy muriendo, no tiene mucho sentido esperar tumbado en la cama, mientras todavía yo tenga algo de fuerza para poder moverme. —Se obligó a sí mismo a suavizar su expresión, ahuecando la mejilla de Riddle. —Voy a estar bien, c _onfía_ en _mí._ He sobrevivido a todos ustedes hasta ahora, ¿no?

—Te estoy comunicando sobre mi preocupación.

—Y tu preocupación es apreciada y ciertamente notada, pero innecesaria. Además, ya la Profecía me comprometió a ti, ¿no? —Harry roló los ojos, estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que Riddle iba a decir algo para que él igual no se fuera. —Ven conmigo si realmente estás preocupado. —Le disparó a Riddle una sonrisa burlona. —Protégeme de todos los monstruos, Tom.

Riddle le dirigió una mirada amarga, pero no dijo nada. Y tal vez le había dicho algo que al final sería a que no iba a acompañarlo tampoco.

Una vez que estaba en el pasillo, parte de la fachada de fuerza de Harry salió a flote. Aun así, tenía que llegar al retrato del Pasado y pasar a través de él antes del amanecer, que Merlín le ayudara para no terminar en el retrato de Eurydice inadvertidamente. Si aquello era posible.

Unas conocidas garras lo atraparon cuando tropezó en las escaleras.

—Cuidado, —la voz del Monstruo venía del lado de su oreja. —Caerse por las escaleras sería la manera más patética de morir para una ofrenda hasta ahora.

La expresión de Harry era indescifrable.

Sin embargo, cuando se volteó nuevamente, no había ni rastro del Monstruo en ninguna parte. Harry continuó su camino sin obstáculos, entrando en la pintura del Pasado.

La habitación de la Profecía era la misma que había sido desde la primera vez que Harry la había visto.

Aquellos ojos blancos se mostraron cuando entró, reparando en él con aquel color tan desconcertante.

—No le entregarás a él ninguna varita. —Dijo el niño.

Harry se humedeció los labios.

—Sabes, cuando dices esas cosas, me da a pensar que no quieres que la maldición se rompa. —Dio un paso más en la habitación, rodeando la misma a su vez que mantenía una sana distancia de la cama. Tratando de encontrar la maldita varita mágica.

—Yo no quiero que la tenga. —Ahora sonaba casi petulante.

Harry no le hizo caso, por ahora, continuando con su búsqueda. Esquivó el abrecartas que fue lanzado en su dirección, devolviéndose de nuevo a su cabeza con una exactitud alarmante.

— ¿Por qué no?

Otro disparo perdido, y la cómoda se liberó a través de la habitación, arrojándose con fuerza hacia su dirección. Harry se lanzó al suelo, con su respiración llamando en sus pulmones. Siguió rodando en el suelo a medida que esquivaba los objetos que intentaban estrellarse hacia él, abollando los lugares en el suelo en donde él se encontraba antes de saltar hacia otro lugar.

Necesitaba encontrar esa varita, y rápido.

Pero ¿en dónde posiblemente podría estar? ¿Bajo la cama? ¿Entre las sábanas? ¿En aquella maldita cómoda de tres cajones que justo venía a golpear su cabeza?

A medida que la cómoda venía en su dirección nuevamente, Harry se lanzó hacia la cama. Patinando entre el polvo, tosiendo y tanteando en la oscuridad así como las vides empezaron a retorcerse alrededor de él de manera desconcertante. Una le agarró el pie, arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba la cómoda de nuevo.

Sin rastro de varita.

Le dio una patada a las rosas, y enseguida más vides subieron para atraparlo e inmovilizarlo. Un ataque más feroz del que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, incluso en esta casa.

El corazón le martilleaba, y las naúseas se revolvían, cortando abruptamente su tiempo de reacción. La cómoda se suspendía ominosamente por encima de él.

—Ni se te ocurra, Tom. —Siseó Harry. —Me matas, y te quedas atrapado contra esa pared para siempre de todos modos. Me necesitas con vida.

La cómoda aún se cernía a una prudente distancia, mientras la Profecía parecía debatir el aplastar su cabeza. De repente, los cajones se colocaron de nuevo en la esquina, y las vides le arrojaron de nuevo hacia el retrato del Pasado. Aterrizó con fuerza, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared soltando un gemido - mirando al maldito mocoso.

—Vete. —Le dijo la Profecía.

—No sin la varita.

—Te voy a lastimar.

—Yo ya estoy herido. —Harry se empujó a sí mismo a sus pies, mientras que las lianas se enroscaban como víboras a punto de atacar. Harry apartó su sudoroso cabello lejos de su cara, su cuerpo le temblaba.

La varita no estaba debajo de la cama. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Se abalanzó sobre los cajones de al lado, tirando y hurgando entre ellos. Aquello se sacudió hasta llegar a sus rodillas, otra tabla se estrelló en su estómago en señal de advertencia para que retrocediera.

Él forcejeó con eso en una mueca de dolor - los moretones no parecían nada si tomaba en cuenta el asalto en el que su cuerpo ahora se estaba sometiendo.

— ¡Te ordeno que salgas! ¡Él no puede tener la varita!

— ¿Si? Pues yo realmente no obedezco órdenes. —Jadeó Harry en su búsqueda desesperada por respirar. — ¡Ajá!

Sus dedos agarraron un delgado palo de madera, tirando de él hacia fuera mientras una sonrisa dividía su cara. La sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como el abrecartas se precipitó por sus ojos.

Huyó a través de la pintura.

Si eso era lo mejor que la Profecía tenía, entonces realmente no veía lo que a todos les preocupaban.

No privó su alivio cuando el retrato se cerró detrás de él.

Pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente, el corazón le tartamudeaba de manera algo enfermiza.

Se apoyó con pesadez contra la pared de la pintura - tan sólo un segundo para poder recuperar el aliento.

Pero no podía quedarse allí. Amanecería, y la pintura se cambiará del Pasado a Eurydice, y entonces, ¿dónde se encontraría?

Se tambaleó hacia adelante mientras que el Pasado le observaba.

El joven retrato estaba pálido, mordiéndose el labio, con sus ojos oscuros.

—No vayas por allá. —Le dijo.

—Tengo que.

—Él te matará.

Sin embargo, Harry siguió adelante, negándose a ser disuadido. No tuvo tiempo para vacilaciones - estaba tan cerca del final que ¡apenas comenzaba a vislumbrarse!

Sin Nombre, Bestia, Monstruo, Profecía. Si le entregaba la varita al Innombrable, ¡le quedarían sólo tres piezas para desbloquear! ¿Verdad?

¡Ya estaría a medio camino!

Y de manera esperanzadora no se encontraba muerto aún.

Salió del retrato con el sonido de las súplicas del Pasado, aliviado al observar que todavía estaba oscuro. Aunque no tan aliviado instantes después de encontrar a la materialización del Monstruo frente a él, estudiándolo.

Por Merlin, realmente no estaba seguro de poder librarse de dos batallas seguidas. Se armó de valor.

—Toma lo que quieras de mis recuerdos y te apartas del camino. —Le dijo, con voz áspera.

—No deberías estar aquí, —respondió el Monstruo. —Así como encuentre divertido el hecho de que hayas irritado a la Profecía, preferiría que mi fuente de alimento no sea abruptamente eliminada.

—Tienes tan poca fe en mis capacidades de supervivencia. —Respondió, tratando de avanzar. —Y sí te encuentras así de preocupado entonces, ¿por qué aún no has absorbido este maldito beso fuera de mí? Tú Sabes Quién cree que tú puedes hacerlo.

—Ese beso es veneno. No tengo manera de escupir lo que consumo, no es como si me sentara en una mesa para cenar.

Harry casi puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que era eso.

—A menos que, por supuesto, ¿estés por casualidad enamorado de mí? —El Monstruo se materializó frente a él de nuevo.

Harry alzó las cejas. —Sí, lo siento. Aún no.

—Que inconveniente.

—El amor normalmente lo es. —Respondió Harry.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es como me indujeron a creerlo.

Harry se empujó hacia atrás de nuevo, con un malestar creciente. —Me gustaría bastante estar dentro y fuera del retrato del Sin Nombre, gracias.

— ¿Quieres que el Sin Nombre tenga un poder inefable?

Harry lo miró, con sus uñas enterradas en las palmas. Siendo repentinamente consciente del peso íntimo de la varita en su bolsillo.

—Quiero romper la maldición, preferiblemente sin morir. —Respondió.

— ¿Y estás dispuesto a ofrecer todo, a sacrificar todo, para eso?

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. — ¿Tengo alguna elección?

—Presumiblemente. Si realmente eres la Ofrenda. Los otros no. La maldición se está debilitando, ¿no se te ha pasado por la mente huir?

Harry se quedó inmóvil, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia el Monstruo. El pensamiento ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza desde aquella primera noche.

— ¿Dónde podría posiblemente escapar?

—A cualquier lugar. En cualquier parte. Si puedes sobrevivir a los lobos del bosque, serías capaz de dejar Little Hangleton ahora. Si el Enigma puede salir de su retrato, entonces ya puedes irte.

La boca de Harry se había secado. —Eso no impedirá igual que ese beso me mate, supongo.

—A menos que estuvieses enamorado de alguien más...

Harry vaciló, arrastrando los pies contra el suelo. —¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Ya te dije, no quiero que tus recuerdos se terminen. No he terminado contigo todavía.

—Y si me voy, ¿estaría lejos de tu influencia?

—Posiblemente si fuese yo el que estuviese atado a la casa. —Respondió el Monstruo. Se inclinó, repentinamente intentando lamer sus labios. —Tendrías más posibilidades de salir si yo te ayudo. Conozco esta área, conozco los pasajes y los secretos. Me _alimento_ de los secretos más íntimos de las personas y sus esperanzas. Podríamos ir, juntos.

—...Me estás pidiendo que escape contigo. —La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. — ¿Qué pasa con los demás?

— ¿Qué hay de ellos? —El Monstruo parpadeó. Un ojo, luego el otro, en rápida sucesión. Como si fuera un misterioso reptil.

— ¿Quieres que simplemente los abandone? —Harry se sorprendió al ver su sangre hirviendo, su barbilla sobresaltaba. — ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

La cabeza del Monstruo se inclinó. —No tienes ninguna razón para quedarte.

—Les dije a todos ellos que les ayudaría.

—Eres mío.

—Vete a la mierda. —Harry retrocedió. —No te vas a librar de esto, no después de haberme ignorado por días y dejándome que muriera, vienes ahora a clamar que soy tuyo. Renunciaste a tu reclamo. Les dije que los ayudaría, no voy a abandonarlos.

— ¿Aún cuando ellos estén tratando activamente de matarte y no quieran tu ayuda? — Los ojos del Monstruo se oscurecieron a niveles imposibles. —Eres un estúpido.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que encuentro más gracioso de todo esto? —Harry dio un paso adelante, omitiendo de manera habitual a sus instintos que gritaban para mantener la distancia entre él y la sombría figura. Se humedeció los labios, un escalofrío atravesaba por su columna vertebral. —Tú has sido amado antes. Todos ustedes pueden ser encantadores cuando quieren, y he visto gente que repetidamente ha intentado ser su amigo e impresionarlos en los recuerdos del Pasado. Antes de que esta maldición comenzara.

La expresión del Monstruo se agrió.

— ¿Esto se trata de solamente amarte a ti? ¿O se trata simplemente de que a todos ustedes les importe alguien más, que no sean ustedes mismos?

El Monstruo desvió su mirada, perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus recuerdos.

—...Ellos se enamoraron de un cuento de hadas, Harry Potter. Uno que siempre estuvo maldito.

Y el amanecer se desbordó sobre ellos.

* * *

La Bestia sustituyó al Monstruo en cuestión de segundos, y Harry nunca había estado tan furioso por ese hecho en toda su vida. Porque una bendita explicación a ese último comentario habría sido agradable.

Pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al observar como los ojos de la Bestia eran blancos.

Harry se puso rígido, dando varios pasos grandes hacia atrás... sus náuseas regresaban.

—La varita, —la Bestia, ¿o tal vez era la Profecía quién realmente estaba hablando?, dijo. —Devuélvela.

Definitivamente la Profecía.

— ¿De verdad esperas que eso funcione después de haber intentado asesinarme con los muebles?

El otro se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego el cuerpo de la Bestia dio un crujido repugnante. Las extremidades se retorcieron así como los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago. Las uñas se afilaron más hasta convertirse en unas poderosas garras, y la espalda se le dobló de una manera espeluznante... La Bestia luciendo de una manera más... bestial que antes.

Harry no sabía que eso era posible.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ya debería de haber escapado cuanto antes.

Corrió a su habitación, en automático. O simplemente era mejor correr lejos, en realidad... ya que la Profecía era lo que había mantenido su habitación segura en primer lugar.

La cabeza de Harry dolía. Cada pisada enviaba una nueva ola de dolor palpitante a través de su cuerpo. Y los puntos negros aparecieron en su visión.

Oyó un gruñido salvaje detrás de él, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás.

 _Piensa. Piensa. Piensa._ ¿A dónde más podría ir? ¿Tal vez en algún lugar pequeño, dónde la Bestia no pueda alcanzarlo?

La criatura se lanzó a él como si fuese una bala, con una fuerza imposible. Harry no dudó en golpear de manera automática la mandíbula, con su aliento atrapado en su garganta. Un cálido aliento soplaba en su cabello azabache, la saliva se encontraba esparcida en su pierna a medida que la Bestia lo estrujaba hacia él de regreso.

No había nada humano en la Bestia ahora... ni siquiera había ningún rastro de cordura en esos ojos. Sino que éstos se mantenían tan blancos así como los de la criatura sin pelaje, con un cuerpo repulsivo, del color de los huesos. Deforme, con un enorme agujero en el pecho que manaba sangre con los latidos de aquella rosa-corazón.

Los arañazos aparecieron en el suelo.

— ¡Voldemort! —Harry exclamó.

— ¡Harry! —Un grito salió a sus espaldas. Esquivó por poco el ser mordido mientras se ponía de pie, la Bestia gimiendo tras recibir otra patada en su cara.

El Enigma le agarró del brazo, tirando al maltrecho cuerpo de Harry justo cuando la Bestia se enderezó.

—Te tomaste tu maldito tiempo en aparecer. —Harry podría haberle besado. — ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Irritaste a la Profecía. Mantente a mis espaldas y corre. Voy a ver si puedo ganar algo de tiempo. Buscar un lugar para esconderte. Uno pequeño, de preferencia, uno a donde él no pueda llegar.

¡Él había deducido esa parte! Aunque había estado más preocupado por el hecho de que la Bestia se había convertido bastante en su homónimo más literal, y parecía decidido en desgarrarle miembro por miembro. Se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando el Enigma lo empujó detrás de él, los hombros del ex-retrato se tensaron en el momento de enfrentarse a la Bestia.

La Bestia se acercó hacia ellos esta vez con lentitud, como si supiera que no había ningún lugar donde de verdad pudiesen acudir. Su respiración era salvaje, pesada, observó Harry.

No sabía cómo describir a la criatura - vagamente canino, tal vez. Excepto que canino muy poco en comparación, y no había piel.

Con su garganta turbia, Harry intentó tragar saliva. — ¿No se supone que puedes cambiar tu forma también?

—Corre.

— ¡No voy a dejar que él te...!

—Puedes desmayarte por mis heroicas hazañas después si sobrevives. Esperaré completa adoración. Ahora _vete._ No es a mí a quién están intentando matar, y justo en estos momentos estás siendo una carga. ¡Vete!

La Bestia se abalanzó.

El Enigma fue por el corazón. Éste se encontraba expuesto, palpitando, protegido únicamente por un laberinto de espinas.

Los pies de Harry se habían clavado en el suelo. Ambos iban a matarse el uno al otro. ¡Realmente iban a matarse!

El Enigma gritó cuando aquella mandíbula se sujetó sobre su cuello, y la Bestia aulló cuando sus dedos se enterraron en la rosa marchita.

¿Qué sucedería si alguna de las piezas moría?

Entonces, Riddle se tiró a un lado con la gracia de un muñeco de trapo, cayendo contra la pared.

Con los ojos blancos fijos en Harry.

_Mierda._

Harry retrocedió un paso, a la vez que la Bestia soltaba nuevamente un gruñido en su garganta. Harry levantó las manos.

—Voldemort, tú no quieres hacer esto. Tom. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

La Bestia saltó hacia él de nuevo, y Harry se arrojó al suelo cerca de donde se encontraba el Enigma. Luchaba con desesperación para pensar en una solución, tal vez debió haber escapado cuando tuvo su oportunidad. La Bestia se giró rápidamente.

—La varita. — La voz del Enigma era débil, pero gracias a Merlín que aún se mantenía ahí. —Dame la varita.

Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo. La criatura atacó de nuevo, con su lengua serpentina entre aquellos dientes filosos de tiburón. El corazón de Harry latía apresurado, y por el susto, la varita se le resbaló de las manos.

La varita terminó aterrizando entre las piezas, quedando fuera de su alcance. Los ojos blancos brillaron, fijándose en ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry se lanzó a toda velocidad para recuperarla, al mismo tiempo en el que la Bestia lo hizo. Ambos chocaron, el cuerpo pesado yacía encima de él, aplastándolo, las mandíbulas de la Bestia sobre su rostro. Un pétalo cayó con obscena suavidad en el estómago de Harry.

— ¡Harry! —Nunca había escuchado a Tom gritar así.

Harry buscó algo para defenderse, algo, por Merlín, lo que fuera. Esto no podía terminar aquí, de esta manera. Su mano sujetó algo y lo clavó hacia adelante sin pensar.

La Bestia se estrelló contra la pared opuesta.

Por un momento, extrañamente, nada se movía. Harry esperaba ver a alguien más, cualquier otra persona quién habría hecho algo. Miró en busca de Riddle para saber si éste lo había atacado de nuevo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Riddle, éste tenía cojera. Y lo miraba. Miraba fijamente a la mano de Harry con sus orbes llenos de sorpresa.

Harry siguió su mirada, hacia abajo.

El palo estaba brillando en la punta. La varita... la _varita mágica._

Harry rió, vertiginosamente. Había lágrimas en sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, temblando, empujando a sí mismo en un codo. Arrastró su cuerpo dolorido hacia donde se encontraba Riddle, cayendo a su lado como la tinta corrida contra sus dedos.

Mantuvo la varita apuntando a la Bestia, con el pecho agitado.

Se mantuvo quieto. Los ojos blancos estaban ahora fijos en mano también, al igual que los del Enigma.

— ¿Puedes hacer magia al igual que yo?

Harry nunca había pensado que estaría tan aliviado al oír la voz de Voldemort, el cómo ver que esos ojos blancos se oscurecieran hasta terminar nuevamente en aquellos orbes rojo escarlata.

Harry parpadeó. —Es una varita mágica, ¿no?

No tenía idea del por qué ambos estaban mirándolo así. No pudo haber imaginado siquiera aquella mirada en sus rostros, teniendo en cuenta que ambos se habían mostrado la mitad del tiempo escépticos por las posibilidades de sobrevivir en absoluto.

Pero esto... esto era _reverencia_. O maravilla, o algo relacionado.

—Ésta es nuestra varita. Ella debe ser leal. Tú... ¡tú eres un _muggle_!

— ¿Ése es el término para aquellas personas no mágicas de las que se suelen quejar en sus recuerdos?

Ellos ignoraron su pregunta. Harry tentativamente permitió bajar su brazo dolorido ahora que el peligro inmediato parecía haber terminado.

El cuerpo de la Bestia parecía marchitarse hasta volver a lo que normalmente era. Pero roto, estropeado por la pelea, temblando.

Harry miró entre ellos, ambos lucían destrozados más allá de manera física. Por esta varita, y la Profecía, y también por algún estúpido control de poder del que Harry ni siquiera comprendía.

La náusea se tambaleó en su boca más que nunca, con la bilis ardiente en la lengua. Pero no podía darse por vencido, no aún. La rosa se veía peor que nunca también. Sólo había unos pocos pétalos brotando en la parte izquierda. El Enigma sin duda debió haber arrancado una buena parte de ellos en su lucha, porque las espinas también estaban dobladas, perdiendo su forma y filo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Les preguntó, mirándolos. —Ambos están heridos.

Y Sin Nombre no aparecería hasta la noche, de todos modos.

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda, —dijo la Bestia.

Sí, claro. Harry, sin embargo, regresó su mirada hacia el Riddle, cuyos labios se torcieron. — ¿Creo que me debes un beso por mis heroicos actos?

Harry sintió un ataque absurdo de cariño.

Era oficial: sin duda la locura era contagiosa.

Entró en el retrato del Innombrable esa noche, agarrando la varita en la mano.

El Enigma y la Bestia estarían, recuperándose, al parecer. Más o menos. Bastardos inmortales que eran. Aparentemente, ellos estaban bien y tuvieron la negligencia de no recordarle sobre su inmortalidad hasta _horas_ después de que Harry se había preocupado por ambos. _Bastardos_.

Harry se irguió, mientras la oscuridad del retrato del Sin Nombre lo había sofocado por completo.

—Tengo tu varita. —Se la ofreció. —Por favor, no la uses para matar a nadie.

— _"...Y_ _el Señor Oscuro lo señalará como su igual. Porque él tendrá el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce."_

La nariz de Harry se arrugó. — ¿Ahora vas dando acertijos también?

El Innombrable aceptó la varita, con sus dedos temblorosos alrededor.

...Con sus dedos temblorosos alrededor. Podía _ver_ los dedos del Sin Nombre. ¡No era sólo oscuridad! Harry apenas se atrevía a esperar.

—Posiblemente tengas algo para ofrecerme en el mundo, después de todo. Estás lleno de sorpresas.

Algo había hecho click en el rostro del Sin Nombre, alguna realización, y los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

— ¿Qué? —Le inquirió enseguida. —No me digas que ahora quieres que me vaya al Inframundo de manera literal, para buscarte ahora un perro de tres cabezas.

El Innombrable respondió levantando la varita en el aire. Harry se estremeció, preparándose. Tú-Sabes-Quién respondió trazando letras de fuego en el espacio que había entre ellos.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

**Yo soy Lord Voldemort.**

**—** Creo que te has ganado el honor de dirigirte hacia mí como tal, Harry James Potter, cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

 **Notas de autor (The Fictionist):** _"_ _Bueno, éste fue un capítulo infernal de escribir ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Ya nos estamos acercando al final ahora. ¡Sólo dos capítulos más! (potencialmente tres, pero sería fantástico terminarlo en trece)"_

 **Notas de** **traductora:** Y éste fue un capítulo algo infernal de traducir también, lol. De igual manera, espero que les haya gustado :) 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. El Poder de las Ofrendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Cursed (Traducción)
> 
> Sinopsis:[Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que había vendido su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. Harry sólo sabía que no era seguro caminar cerca de la Casa Riddle por la noche. (Traducción autorizada por The Fictionist.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a The Fictionist, quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.
> 
> BetaReader:Aldo PG.

**Cap 12 El Poder de las Ofrendas**

Harry escupió sangre en el suelo.

El levantarse de la cama parecía una hazaña imposible; su estómago se apretaba cada vez que se movía, aunque se había encontrado así desde que su vientre había ingerido la última sustancia que se le fue administrada.

Su visión estaba nublosa.

Tenía que llegar a donde estaba la Bestia en la mañana. Pero por ahora, sólo quería dormir.

—Luces terrible —Le dijo el Monstruo afuera de su puerta. Quién había aparecido malditamente de la nada, como de costumbre.

—Gracias. —Harry parpadeó para centrarse en sí mismo, deseando que aún tuviera la varita del Innombrable consigo. Tal vez con eso entonces no se sentiría tan inútil, o al menos no tan vulnerable como se sentía ahora.

Así como estaban las cosas, el bastardo de Riddle se veía asquerosamente presumido en su pintura.

La cabeza de Harry latía.

Ya había aprendido que sólo las personas mágicas podían utilizar varitas, pero por lo que sabía, nadie en Little Hangleton era una bruja o un mago. Y si lo fuesen, probablemente no ofrecerían sacrificios a la oscuridad que habitaba en la colina, en primer lugar.

¿Posiblemente eso era algo que venía incluído por ser la "Ofrenda"?

El Sin Nombre le había llamado "sangre sucia" que al parecer significaba ser un mago nacido de padres no mágicos. Parecía de vital importancia para el Innombrable el comentar sobre el estado de sangre de una persona cuando éste no era más que una maldita pintura parlante, para empezar. Pero Harry estaba a punto de aceptar su respuesta, por ahora.

Merlín bendito, la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas.

Aunque... parecía que el Monstruo no tenía acceso para entrar en la habitación, ya que éste todavía se encontraba de pie a una distancia prudente.

Harry se limpió las gotas de sudor frío de la frente, con la mano temblorosa. Se dio la vuelta en la cama con un gruñido de dolor, por lo que no pudo ver como el Monstruo le contemplaba.

— ¿Has seguido pensando sobre mi oferta? —Continuó.

—No voy a huir contigo. —Y eso no parecía una opción. Harry difícilmente se veía realizar tal hazaña al final del pasillo, ni mucho menos correr por el bosque.

—Me temo que no vas a poder sobrevivir a la Profecía. —La confesión era tranquila, pero aun así, Harry se puso rígido.

—Que les den a todos ustedes. Sabes que la otra parte de amar es la de tener fe en alguien, ¿verdad?

— ¿Me tendrás fe si te pido que salgas de la habitación? —El Monstruo preguntó. Sus uñas arañaban contra la puerta.

Debió de haber escuchado mal. Harry se dio la vuelta de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido y las náuseas arañando su garganta por el cambio de posición. — ¿Qué?

—Tú no vas a sobrevivir por otra noche, lo sé por experiencia. Y puedo ayudar... pero sólo si sales, o me invitas a pasar. La Profecía aún me mantiene bloqueado el paso.

...¿El Monstruo realmente creía que él era tan estúpido como para caer en eso?

—No parecías muy interesado en ayudarme antes, —dijo Harry, con voz ronca.

—Antes, tenías un número significativo de nosotros dejados a un lado, y existía una enorme posibilidad de que el Innombrable te matara antes de que pudieses salir de su retrato. —Le respondió. —Me atrevería a decir que la única razón por la que no lo hizo, era para comprobar si realmente tenías los poderes de la Ofrenda. Habría sido una estupidez de mi parte el ayudarte en esos momentos.

Merlín, qué cruz. Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. —Sí, bueno, llegaste muy tarde si quieres ayudar.

— ¿Disculpa? —Los dedos del Monstruo se apretaron en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron por encima de él. —Si tienes la intención de negar mi ayuda por causa de tu estúpido orgullo...

—... No me puedo mover sin escupir un pulmón. —Le cortó Harry, entre dientes. Llegar hasta la puerta parecía una nauseabunda posibilidad como el querer hacer lo mismo para con los bosques.

El Monstruo le miró, luego miró a Sin Nombre. La pintura levantó una ceja en respuesta.

—No vas a verlo morir. —Le dijo el Monstruo, como en respuesta a una conversación sin palabras. —Te gusta.

— ¿Y qué imaginas lo que yo puedo hacer? —El Sin Nombre regresó en respuesta. —Él tiene que enfrentar primero a la Bestia. Habrá consecuencias si no lo hace.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry los observó. ¿Enfrentar primero a la Bestia? En cuanto al orden de las piezas, sí, pero...

— ¿Si permito al Monstruo que me ayude, eso contará como darle a él lo que quiere? ¿Cómo demonios sacaste esa conclusión?

¿Era eso de lo que estaban hablando, o habían conseguido a Harry completamente en el lado equivocado de la vara?

—Podrías utilizar ésa varita mágica tuya para distraer a la Profecía. —Dijo el Monstruo a la pintura.

Éste actuó como si no lo hubiera oído. —El Monstruo se aprovecha a través de los besos.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Le he besado antes y eso no demuestra que se arregle por arte de magia o que se haya convertido en una mejor persona. —Aunque... se supone que había un lado físico del amor. Que hasta ahora realmente no había sido tocado. Su boca se secó. — ¿Qué? —Inquirió, al ver sus expresiones.

—Besar puede tener el hábito de extenderse... —Sin Nombre dijo con delicadeza.

La sangre de Harry se había precipitado con intensidad hacia sus mejillas. —Yo... oh. Él quiere... Hmm. Si, ¿no puedo simplemente besarlo, sacarle la maldición y simplemente que se mantenga así hasta más tarde?

Se preguntó sobre qué debería pensar acerca de Tom Riddle padre y Merope Gaunt, ya que al parecer las emociones vinieron mucho antes que un polvo rápido.

—Me ofende en el alma de que encuentres la idea tan repugnante. —El tono del Monstruo era tan ligero y cantarín, como siempre.

Harry mantenía su mueca. —No puedo ni siquiera cruzar la habitación ahora mismo sin sentir como si estuviese arrastrándome sobre una cama de clavos. Esto no es sobre... bueno, ya sabes, yo nunca he hecho esto con nadie antes... ¡así que deja de mirarme de esa manera! No tienes ningún derecho en hacerme sentir culpable, idiota.

—No te estoy obligando a tener sexo conmigo.

—No, no tú, ¡tan sólo la jodida maldición de tu jodida madre! —Su voz subió una octava.

—Mi madre también sedujo a su marido a través de un filtro de amor, —dijo el Monstruo, con los ojos oscuros. —Has comentado sobre nuestra apatía romántica con suficiente frecuencia.

Tal vez Harry debería haber esperado algo así. El Monstruo no había sido exactamente sutil sobre su... _interés_ , teniendo en cuenta que consumía literalmente a través de los besos desde el principio.

En comparación con el amor, las mentes y las almas, un polvo rápido en realidad debería ser bastante fácil. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía de manera leve como su pulso zumbaba entre sus oídos.

Aunque no era como si no hubiera pensado nunca en ello, con ellos. Cuando tuvo tiempo para pensar, en cualquier caso.

Harry tragó. —Pensé que eras el de los recuerdos y la Bestia era el obsesionado con las partes del cuerpo...

—Probablemente le darías al viejo algún paro cardíaco. —El Monstruo comenzó, antes de encogerse, con los ojos brillantes, hacia la mirada que el Sin Nombre le lanzaba. —Sólo invítame a entrar antes de que mueras. ¿Asumo la posibilidad de que lo que tendrías que hacer no fuese peor que eso?

Harry vaciló. Pero ciertamente él no podía ir en contra de este argumento en particular. Prefiere vivir, gracias. Su mirada se precipitó sobre aquellos labios escarlata, tan en desacuerdo con la forma contraria en negro y blanco que el Monstruo mantenía.

—...Yo, uh, ¿te permito que pases? —Se acordó de él rápidamente. —Sólo por esta noche.

El Monstruo apareció a su lado en un instante, los dedos ardían en contraste a la piel fría y húmeda de la mejilla de Harry.

— Esto sería similar a la parte del cuento de la Bella Durmiente, ¿verdad? —Harry trató de bromear, tragando saliva mientras su mirada se precipitaba sobre la boca del Monstruo una vez más.

—Creo que te prefiero despierto. —Dijo el Monstruo, con el pulgar trazando a lo largo de su mandíbula. —Te ves aterrado.

—Yo _no estoy_ aterrado. Es sólo que... uhh, no es realmente como me había imaginado que sería mi primera vez.

—Bueno, al menos te dimos rosas.

Harry resopló una carcajada, así como enseguida frunció el ceño cuando el dolor atravesó sobre él. —No me hagas reír... ¿O es que ahora pretendes matarme de esa manera?

Los labios del Monstruo se torcieron. —Mis disculpas. —En sus ojos se podía vislumbrar un hambre infinita, unos ojos oscuros como el espacio. Un indicio de una lengua negra serpentina se asomó de entre sus afilados dientes.

—Tú no muerdes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry. —Porque no estoy seguro sobre cuánta pérdida de sangre pueda soportar.

—Me lo guardaré para cuando ya estés recuperado. —Le respondió el Monstruo. El colchón se sumergió apenas éste apoyó una rodilla en el borde, inclinándose en dirección a Harry, encima de él. —Entonces... ¿puedo?

— ¿No vas a simplemente... arrebatarlo? —Harry parpadeó. —La primera vez que me besaste, me golpeaste contra la pared, segundos después de haber salido de la habitación.

—Bueno, existe un idiota llamado Harry Potter, quién sermonea que esas cosas no cuentan a menos que sean ofrecidas. Así que... no tenemos velas ni sábanas de seda, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Mira por ti mismo, no voy a correr el riesgo de un beso fallido.

Bueno, eso fue una manera de hacer romance. La garganta de Harry repentinamente se secó.

—Dijiste... que necesito enfrentar a la Bestia primero. —Humedeció sus labios. — ¿No habrá consecuencias..., si hacemos esto? Porque la última vez alteré el orden de ustedes, el Enigma escapó de su retrato y yo terminé siendo besado en primer lugar.

—Sí. —Respondió el Monstruo. —Las ramificaciones reflejarán tanto en la Bestia como en la Profecía... aunque probablemente sea más en la Profecía.

— ¿Te refieres a... que él ya no esté encadenado nunca más? —El estómago de Harry se contrajo.

Tomando en cuenta del cómo la Profecía intentó matarlo ayer, ciertamente no había manera de que las cosas saldrían del todo bien.

—Vas a morir si yo no extraigo esto fuera de ti. —Le dijo el Monstruo. —Comprendes eso, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, puede que no muera. No puedes asumir eso ni darlo por sentado. —Los dedos del Monstruo se apretaron en su pelo, interrumpiéndole.

—Morirás. No seas idiota.

Harry tragó saliva, mirando como el Monstruo cambiaba de forma nuevamente, con ambas rodillas ahora posicionadas al lado de sus caderas. Sus manos descansaron en ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Haces que algo sea de tu propiedad cuando lo tomas, ¿cierto? —Su ceño estaba fruncido, con las venas palpitándole. —Como cuando Hermione escuchó su propia risa saliendo de tu boca. Eso no... bueno, ¿eso no significaría que el Monstruo tomaría las consecuencias del Beso Maldito sobre él mismo?

—Sí. —Respondió éste.

—Entonces podrías salir herido...

—Soy inmortal. A diferencia de ti, es probable que eso no me mate.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró. — ¿Es probable?

Los ojos del Monstruo se estrecharon. — ¿Vas a dejarme salvar tu vida o no?

Las palabras del Monstruo resonaron en sus oídos. El peso del cuerpo de él le presionaba de manera descarada contra sus caderas, así fue como se incrustaron cálidamente en cada lado, ahuyentando cualquier tipo de escalofrío.

Se veía tan... serio, tan formal. Observándole con una cuidadosa expresión que se ocultaba entre la penumbra. Tres de sus dedos se enroscaron en su cabello mientras esperaba. El Monstruo era la oscuridad personificada.

Salvar la vida de Harry, posiblemente a costa de su vida propia.

Por otra parte, él era la contraparte de Riddle. Del Enigma, quien se había arrojado entre Harry y la Bestia poseída.

Tom Riddle, quien había intentado advertirle como el Pasado, y quien trató de matarlo como la Profecía. Un hombre, fragmentado más allá del tormento, porque quería vivir para siempre.

Sin embargo, ahora él está arriesgando la posibilidad de ese "para siempre", por muy pequeña que ésta sea. Por _él._

Harry alzó una mano temblorosa, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de todo el contorno de porcelana de la cara del Monstruo, trazando el camino de aquellas venas oscuras como la tinta visible en la superficie. —A veces, realmente no eres tan malvado como pretendes ser. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El Monstruo se inclinó para darle un beso.

Harry volteó su cabeza y permaneció inmóvil, cuando aquellos fantasmagóricos labios se posaron sobre la comisura de su boca. Los dedos se apretaron en la funda de almohadas junto a su cabeza, con las uñas lo suficientemente afiladas como para que oyera aquellos tejidos delicados desgarrarse.

— ¿Y ahora qué? _—_ Siseó el Monstruo.

Harry exhaló un suspiro, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse. Cerró sus ojos. —No.

— ¿ _No_? ¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

—Me refiero a que no. No voy a permitir que mueras en mi lugar.

El silencio lo ensordeció por un momento.

—No voy a morir. Por una vez en tu vida, ¡no seas tan estúpido y testarudo! Ésta puede que sea la única vez, Ofrenda, que estés fuera de línea para jugar ahora al noble héroe. No tienes que fingir que nosotros te importamos.

Harry parpadeo, con su pecho apretado. —Yo no estoy... fingiendo nada.

—Tendrás una mejor oportunidad de romper la maldición si hacemos esto. A eso es a lo que me refiero. No es que ésta sea la jugada equivocada, aunque bueno, siempre existirá un riesgo porque esto no es algo que se haya manejado antes. Pero el Sin Nombre puede hacerse cargo de la Profecía mientras que esté debilitado. En cambio tú, no puedes hacer nada si mueres. Durante el alba, la Profecía puede que intente arrastrar tu cadáver y cambiar nuevamente para ser el que controle la casa. Mira, no soy tan mal besador. He absorbido una cantidad impresionante de diferentes besos y...

—... ¡No estoy hablando de la maldita maldición o de tus habilidades de besador! —Harry con voz ronca. —Estoy hablando acerca de ti.

El Monstruo miraba a Harry como si éste le hubiese abofeteado. Se sentó, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia él. — ¿Acaso las espinas alcanzaron ya a tu cerebro?

Harry resopló, antes de fruncir el ceño al ver como casi se sofoca con su propia sangre, retorciéndose en la cama.

El Monstruo se apartó de él en menos de un latido de segundo, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros para ayudarle a sentarse.

— ¿Ya has oído la parte del cómo vas a morir?

Harry se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en el brazo de puro agotamiento. El Monstruo, para su sorpresa, lo acercó más. La mano de Harry temblaba en su regazo. —Honestamente, pensé que iba a morir en la primera noche. Sólo tenía la esperanza de no tener a nadie más conmigo. —Cerró sus ojos. —En realidad, yo no sería el mejor compañero ahora, de todos modos. Porque es muy probable que en estas condiciones, en algún momento vomite sobre ti... no es exactamente sexy. —Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Debes de tener muchos amigos en el pueblo. Familia. Gente que te quiera. Eres de ése tipo.

—Mi madre es una muñeca en el retrato del Pasado, y Dios sabe lo que le pasó a mi padre.

—Él escogió pelearse con el Innombrable y ahora es un fantasma en el retrato del Pasado. —Respondió el Monstruo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de nuevo, mientras lo miraba. — ¿Un _fantasma_?

—Las cosas sin nombre no tienen lugar en la historia. —Respondió, acariciando a lo largo de su cadera. —No tienen conexión en la tierra. Son fantasmas, de eso se trata. Se pierden en la oscuridad, y no encuentran su camino de salida.

Las entrañas de Harry se revolvieron.

—Todo sería en vano, si murieras ahora. —Le dijo. —Ellos estaban tratando de mejorar las cosas para aquellos que serían los siguientes.

Las uñas de Harry se enterraron en sus palmas. —Que te den. Estoy tratando de salvarte.

— ¿A mí? Yo soy un Monstruo. Aquél quien literalmente se alimenta de cualquiera apenas me acerque.

—El hecho de que los nombres tengan poder y que se te haya sido otorgado ese nombre, no significa que eso sea simplemente para lo que estés destinado a ser. —Dijo Harry. —Una vez alguien me dijo que se trata sobre nuestras decisiones las que definen lo que realmente somos. Tenemos el derecho a rechazar los nombres que se nos fueron otorgados. Voldemort hizo eso, ¿no?

—Yo no estaba pidiendo por una defensa de mi personaje, —murmuró el Monstruo, deslizando sus dedos por debajo de su camisa empapada de sudor. —En nuestro caso, nuestros nombres son... _todo_. Tenías razón, cuando le dijiste a Tú-Sabes-Quién que el besarme no me cambiaría mágicamente o hará de mí una mejor persona. Incluso si rompes con la maldición, yo no me convertiré en un Príncipe Azul. Nunca lo fuimos. Siempre habrá algún indicio de Monstruo en Tom Riddle. Es por eso que existo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?

—Que el verdadero amor es un chiste. Se crean excepciones, nada más. Y aquellas excepciones nacen del egoísmo, porque en última instancia, son los deseos de mantener a las personas que amas guiarlos hasta ellas. La mayoría de las personas que se sacrifican, lo hacen por sus seres queridos; porque la idea de vivir sin ellos es peor que la de aquellos a los que se dan por vencidos. Es calculado por lógica, no por altruismo.

Harry suspiró. Su cabeza se inclinó para descansar en la parte interior del cuello del Monstruo, dejando que las sombras le envolvieran. —El amor no tiene porqué ser un sacrificio. —Harry cerró sus ojos nuevamente. —El amor puede ser la aceptación. Y no tiene porque tratarse siempre sobre dar o entregar algo, si tú así no lo quieres. A veces, el amor es sólo estar con alguien.

— _"Cuidado con la guerra cuando sombras y luz choquen."_ —Murmuró el Monstruo. —Odio cuando el bastardo tiene la razón. Claramente, tenemos un gusto horroroso. Había muchas mejores ofrendas que tú.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, con el ceño fruncido, sólo para que unos labios se aplastaran contra los suyos.

La boca del Monstruo era sorprendentemente suave.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el cabello, el colchón se hundía con el peso añadido mientras que el Monstruo se movía hasta posicionarse encima de él de manera correcta, ahuecando su cabeza.

Esto no era nada como besar al Sin Nombre.

A pesar de la ferocidad ardiente que habita detrás de los labios del Monstruo, esto era placer, no dolor, que se propagaba a través del cuerpo de Harry. Sus labios eran una especie de bálsamo, que se perdían por su mandíbula y para después ir hacia abajo, a lo largo de su garganta.

Harry se olvidó de cómo respirar. —Tú, animal, te dije que no...

—...Y yo te había dicho que el verdadero amor es un chiste. No nos hace a ninguno de nosotros felices, ¿o sí? —El Monstruo volvió a revolotear por sus labios nuevamente, guiándolo para que se tumbara. —Sólo relájate. Ya ha empezado... es demasiado tarde para tratar de evitarme ahora, héroe.

Harry lo miró. — ¿Por qué te estás esforzando tanto en salvarme? ¿Y me puedes decir qué demonios significa _"Cuidado con la guerra cuando sombras y luz choquen"_? Yo pensé que se trataba de algo relacionado a cómo ustedes se van cambiando tanto de día como de noche...

—La sombra en la colina. Yo, nosotros, somos las criaturas de la oscuridad, tanto en el día como de noche. ¿Cómo es posible llegar a la conclusión de que alguno de nosotros somos luz? —El Monstruo parecía a punto de rodar los ojos, manteniendo su mirada fija sobre él. —La sombra se _reúne_ con la luz, produciendo un choque entre ellas.

—...Estás insinuando que yo soy la luz. —La boca de Harry se secó.

—Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, mi Ofrenda.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez de manera más reconfortante.

Cuando el alba apareció, el Monstruo había ahuyentado el frío y el veneno.

* * *

Harry se despertó en una cama vacía, y el sonido de cristales rotos.

Parpadeó, con la cabeza clara por primera vez en lo que parecía ser siempre. Nada le dolía, ¡se sentía como si estuviese flotando!

Y había una roca en medio de su habitación. Se sentó, mirando por encima para finalmente encontrar un pequeño agujero en la ventana, astillada como si fuera una tela de araña.

—Tenemos que avanzar. —Dijo la Bestia, cojeando a través de su habitación sin mirarlo siquiera. Echando un vistazo por la ventana. —Vístete.

El amanecer se propagaba a través del horizonte.

Harry sentía como los latidos de su corazón golpeaban la cabeza. El ritmo era fuerte ahora, para nada como lo había sido durante todos los días anteriores. Había funcionado, el Monstruo realmente lo había salvado.

Se sentía fantástico.

La Bestia, por el contrario, se veía absolutamente terrible. Siempre había sido pálido, pero ahora éste era de cera, enfermiza, y sus movimientos se habían ralentizado, marchitos al igual que un anciano encorvado por la edad, debilucho, en alguna insoportable manera.

Y quedaba sólo un solo pétalo en la rosa.

— ¿Qué diablos es lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Harry, tirando de las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo. — ¿Se encuentra el Monstruo bien?

—Él se está muriendo. —Resolvió la Bestia, cómo si no fuera nada. —Tus amigos están aquí. Muévete.

Harry agarró sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse, a medida que más piedras chocaban contra la ventana. Se apresuró para estar al lado de la Bestia, mirando la manera en la que el sol luchaba por salir.

Los aldeanos rugieron en las puertas, la multitud congregándose frente a ellas. Gritándole a la casa, con las armas en la mano. Las voces se escuchaban muy lejanas como para que Harry pudiera reconocerlas y distinguir rostros, a pesar de que podía distinguir gente pelirroja con suficiente claridad.

Su boca se secó. —No entiendo... —Él se congeló cuando vio a los ojos de la Bestia. Brillaban de un blanco puro.

—Vamos, Ofrenda. No estoy muriendo por ti.

Harry tiró de su brazo hacia atrás, retrocediendo. Su sangre hervía.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, tú mim... —No, no era mimado. Ni mucho menos consentido. La Profecía nunca había sido tratada con afecto, o siendo acariciado por alguien. Harry apretó los dientes. — ¿Qué demonios tienes contra mí?

—Sé que las probabilidades están en tu contra, eso es suficiente. —Le dijo la Profecía. —Se acabó el tiempo, ¿o es que acaso no lo ves? Tuviste tu futuro, ahora es simplemente justo que yo obtenga el mío. Hiciste tu elección cuando fuiste voluntario.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó, dando un paso atrás mientras que la Bestia poseída hacía otro intento por sujetarle.

—Míralo... ¡Míralo! — Hizo gestos hacia el cuerpo de la Bestia. — ¡Yo le puedo ayudar!

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. —Respondió la Profecía. —Me están atacando.

_Oh._

La Profecía estaba conectada a la casa - y alguien acababa de romper una ventana por medio de piedras. Era una amenaza inminente, el arañar y golpear a las puertas de plata y cómo el jardín se retorcía de manera salvaje y feroz en defensa.

Más que cualquiera de los otros, la Profecía era esta casa.

Todavía.

—Entrégale a la Bestia su corazón, y luego vendré por ti. —Dijo Harry, con la respiración entrecortada en su garganta. —Lo necesita. La rosa está casi muerta, y él es el reloj. ¡Lo estás acortando!

Dolía ver a Voldemort así, de esta manera. Harry con frecuencia había llamado al hombre "bastardo" y otras palabras derivadas, pero tenía que admitir que ver a Voldermort así de débil... le desconcertaba. No encajaba con él. Con Voldemort (al igual que el Sin Nombre), se suponía que no sería despojado de su poder.

Y la Profecía tomó de todos ellos, excepto al Monstruo. El Monstruo, quien sin duda se encontraba medio muerto por culpa de los Besos Malditos, por culpa de Harry.

El Monstruo, quien quizás podría hacerle frente a la Profecía, manteniéndolo en sus cadenas.

La Profecía se le quedó mirando. —El corazón de la Bestia mantiene la casa en movimiento. —El corazón era la batería, era el motor que la Profecía controlaba.

Harry exhaló un suspiro, para qué hacer algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse. No podía salir y perder la razón por culpa de un niño psicótico de diez años de edad. —Quieres que yo ocupe tu lugar y te reemplace, porque tú nunca pudiste (ni podrás) devolverle su corazón de nuevo. —La bilis se asomó en su garganta por el pensamiento, por la audacia de aquello. Que la Profecía se apoderara de su futuro y condenara al de otro, aun cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Incluso si eso pudiera salvar a la Bestia de tal dolor.

Si todos ellos odiaban a los demás, si ellos maldecían a todo, Harry tal vez lo pudiera entender. Era evidente, no era uno de ellos. Pero la manera en la que constantemente se transformaban y se abandonaban hasta la muerte...

—Entonces toma ambos. —Harry se irguió, cuadrando sus hombros. —Mi corazón en una caja, y mi cuerpo conectado a tu maldición. Mente, cuerpo, alma. Eso es lo que han querido desde el principio.

Era alguna retorcida perversión del sacrificio, de entre todas las cosas entregadas en el amor.

El Pasado quería un amigo. La Profecía quería su futuro, maldiciendo y perjudicando a cualquier cosa y persona que se interpusiera en su camino, incluyendo a las versiones de sí mismo.

Aquellos ojos blancos lo consideraban, más fríos de los que cualquier niño pudo haberlos tenido nunca.

—Harry, no lo hagas.

Miró por encima para ver como el Enigma emergía de su retrato, con la varita del Innombrable en su mano.

Los dedos de la Bestia-Profecía se flexionaron. —Teníamos un trato, Riddle. Así como yo te dejé salir del cuadro, te puedo devolver nuevamente a él también.

Las habitaciones de la casa se sacudieron, y el abridor de cartas se levantó de su lugar en la mesa.

Los ojos de Harry se movían entre ellos, y en un instante, se había interpuesto entre ambos, agarrando el abridor de cartas desde el aire. —Esto no es momento para que empiecen a luchar entre ustedes, ¡los aldeanos van a matarlos!

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, el dolor y la impotencia cociéndose a través de los años, el resentimiento tóxico en contra del Señor de la mansión que gobernaba sobre ellos y arrebataba todo sin importarle las consecuencias... los aldeanos tenían la intención de desgarrar todo este maldito lugar con sus propias manos si pudieran.

—Yo no voy a estar viviendo bajo su jurisdicción por el resto de mi vida. —Dijo el Enigma. —Tú tampoco deberías, Harry. Es el ofrecimiento lo que importa, la elección. No se trata de suerte ni de _profecías._ —Él escupió el nombre como si éste fuera la maldición en sí.

Mierda.

—No es la Profecía, él sigue siendo la Bestia. Si vas por él, entonces el Sin Nombre irá por ti. ¡Se destruirán ustedes entre sí!

—Y el ganador se queda contigo. —Continuó Riddle, con sus ojos oscureciéndose cada vez más como los del Monstruo. —Un premio justo, me atrevería a decir.

Harry tragó en seco. —Yo no soy un maldito premio. Mira... deja que vaya hacia la puerta, mostrarles a todos que estoy bien, y convencerlos de que nos dejen solos. Necesitamos más tiempo.

—No, tú no te irás. —Respondió la Profecía. —Dijiste que me darías todo.

Él todavía necesitaba a la Bestia y la Profecía... Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Desgarrar su pecho con el abridor de cartas para así sacar su corazón? ¡No quería que esta situación fuese como un juego de azar en el que tuviera que arriesgarse a perder todo!

Levantó su mirada hacia la arruinada rosa. Se veía tan ridículamente frágil, incluso con aquella barrera de espinas marchitas. Consumiéndose. Aquella rosa nunca sobreviviría con otra pelea entre ambos.

Y entonces todo habría terminado. No sólo para él, sino para todos.

¡No había tiempo!

— ¡No quiero que les hagas daño! ¡Los aldeanos no te han hecho nada!

— ¡Me están _atacando_! —El abridor de cartas se arrancó por sí solo de la mano de Harry, mientras que éste emitía un siseo, le había cortado la palma.

— ¡Tú empezaste primero con los ataques!

—Ellos lo habrían hecho de todos modos si yo no lo empezaba. —Articuló la Profecía. —Si no tuviesen miedo y no se les mantuviera a raya. Eres tú. Tú... ¡has arruinado _todo_! Ahora ellos creen que pueden herirme por tu culpa... Nos debilitas. ¡Ya has asesinado al Monstruo!

Harry retrocedió. — ¿Asesinar al Monstruo? —Apenas susurró. El último beso hormigueaba en sus labios. ¿Debilitarlos? ¿Qué era todo esto? —Yo no soy el que tiene el beso mortal.

— ¿Ah, no? —La Profecía lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no... yo nunca quise... —El aliento de Harry se entrecortó. Miró a Riddle en busca de ayuda, de _algo._

 _—_ Ninguno planea enamorarse realmente de alguien. —Dijo el Enigma suavemente. —El mundo sería un lugar mucho más favorable si pudiéramos controlar eso.

— ¿Dónde está el Monstruo?

—Harry...

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —Agarró nuevamente el abridor de cartas en el aire.

— ¿Qué acaso no lo has descubierto a estas alturas? Él es el comodín.

Harry se quedó mirando al Enigma, con el ceño fruncido y la boca seca. Sacudió la cabeza. Realmente ya no tenía ninguna idea de nada.

— ¿Recuerdas el cómo él parecía desvanecerse? —Continuó Riddle, dando un paso más cerca de Harry. — ¿De las transformaciones del día y la noche?

—Sé que eres la contraparte del Monstruo... —Murmuró Harry.

— ¿Pero el resto de nosotros se desvanece como él lo hacía? —Inquirió Riddle, extendiendo la mano, acariciando con el pulgar a lo largo de su mejilla.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. —Cortó la Profecía. —Teníamos un trato. Puedes quedarte con él por toda la eternidad, para lo que me importa. Sólo... acabemos con esto. Antes de que la plebe termine de derrumbar la puerta.

—Sólo escúpelo sin los acertijos, por una vez. —Soltó Harry, apretando sus dientes y sus manos enroscándose en la muñeca de Riddle. — ¿A qué se refiere él, con que asesiné al Monstruo? Él es inmortal, él...

— ¿Has jugado alguna vez a las cartas, Harry? ¿Qué es lo que hace el comodín?

—El comodín... representa a la carta más valiosa. O cualquier carta que quieras. —Sentía a sus tripas retorcerse, no estando seguro del por qué.

—Y tú acabas de jugarla. Carta jugada, carta que deja el tablero. Nunca había sido un juego tan meticuloso como lo es el amor, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres con que la carta deja el tablero? —La cabeza de Harry giraba. Por supuesto, sabía lo que eso _significaba,_ pero... debió haber malinterpretado algo, porque definitivamente el Monstruo no podía estar..

—...El Monstruo nunca vivió en primer lugar. —Espetó la Profecía. —Es una abominación. Un comodín, que desencadenó todo este juego. Es por eso que su figura hace como si parpadeara, desvaneciéndose.

Harry rió. —Oh, él definitivamente pareció real anoche.

—Y fue porque jugamos la carta del Monstruo. Esto es lo que somos... Desde el comienzo, siempre hubo un poco del Monstruo en Tom Riddle, él te comentó eso. —Continuó el Enigma, estudiándolo. —Él absorbe a sus víctimas. Las refleja. Dos comodines en un sólo paquete: nuestras jugadas, las que son controladas; y la tuya, la cual empleaste anoche.

—No... —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tú eres la contraparte del Monstruo. ¿O qué, ahora vas a decirme que la Bestia no es real? ¿Cómo puedo formar un rompecabezas si una de las piezas no existe?

—Nunca hemos dicho que él no es real. Sólo dijimos que él nunca estuvo vivo. —Dijo Riddle.

Harry, con su boca completamente seca, sentía a su estómago hundirse. —Él debe estar en alguna parte.

—Todo está en algún lugar. —Dijo la Profecía. —Él ya no puede hacer nada ahora... eso es todo lo que importa.

Harry retrocedió del brazo que le sujetaba, apartándose del Enigma. — ¿Pero si logro deshacer la maldición, podré traerlo de vuelta?

Los ojos de la Profecía se estrecharon. —Acepto el trato, Harry Potter. Ahora dame lo que me prometiste.

La puerta que daba paso al jardín caía con estruendo al suelo.

El mundo, a pesar del alba que iluminaba, colgaba de algún crepúsculo misterioso.

Harry asintió, irguiéndose. La respuesta de la Profecía lo resolvía. —Disculpa, pero no hay trato. El juego ha cambiado un poco, ¿no? Dije que le salvaría... no voy a abandonarle ahora.

Una sonrisa afectada cruzó por el rostro del Enigma.

—Voy a tener mi futuro. —La Profecía se acercó más. El suelo comenzó a astillarse por debajo de los pies de Harry, con la oscuridad más absoluta.

Riddle alzó la varita, levantando una ceja mientras colocaba su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Harry. —Ya oíste a nuestra Ofrenda. Él dijo que no.

Los gritos provenientes del exterior se amplificaron, y Harry oyó el ruido de las pisadas, de los reclamos.

—Entonces estás pidiendo demasiado. —Respondió la Profecía.

La Bestia se derrumbó en el suelo.

* * *

—Estoy bien. —Dijo Voldemort empujando una de las manos de Harry a medida que cojeaba por el pasillo. —Tenemos problemas más importantes que resolver. La puerta no durará por mucho tiempo. Dame mi varita.

Harry le agarró del brazo, tirando de la Bestia hasta detenerlo.

—No puedes lastimarlos. Sólo están asustados.

—La gente hace cosas terribles cuando "sólo están asustados". —Dijo el Enigma, con los ojos oscuros. —Ya conoces a la Profecía, no les excusa.

La mirada de Harry se movió sobre el solitario pétalo de rosa de nuevo. El pétalo se estaba convirtiendo en un color marrón, encrespándose en sus bordes. Las náuseas atacaron la garganta de Harry, o más bien las sentía de manera profundamente espinosas. Estaban tan cerca de resolver esto y sin embargo...

No podía ver a los aldeanos heridos. Y ellos lo estarían dentro de poco si seguían avanzando. ¿Podría hablar con ellos? ¿Habría tiempo para eso?

_Tiempo..._

—Haz un trato conmigo.

La Bestia se puso rígida, deteniendo todo movimiento, estrechando los ojos. — ¿ _Disculpa_?

—Mi corazón por la rosa. —Continuó, mojando sus labios. —Necesitas un corazón. Y yo necesito tiempo. Así que dame el reloj.

— ¿Te ilusiona, acaso, la idea de estar herido de manera tan insoportable? —Riddle frunció el ceño. —No hace mucho te estabas muriendo.

Harry contempló a la Bestia marchita.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Continuó Riddle. —Si te sientes culpable sobre el Monstruo...

—Hecho. —Dijo Voldemort. —Harry sabía que él nunca sería capaz de oponerse.

La casa se sacudió ominosamente a su alrededor. El primero de los aldeanos logró trepar el camino a través de la puerta.

El Enigma suspiró, y presionó la varita hacia su mano. —Quiero esto de regreso antes del final, Harry Potter. Pero tú vas a necesitarlo.

* * *

—Aquí. —Dijo la Bestia. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry tenía las peores ideas en el mundo, estaba seguro de ello. Podría haber ido sin esto, especialmente después de todo lo que el Monstruo había sacrificado para salvarlo.

El color desapareció de su rostro, mientras examinaba el tallo tierno en su pecho. El mismo agujero, que hacía al estómago de Harry sacudirse por la mera vista.

De alguna manera, esperaba que la rosa se recuperara, repuesta de una vida nueva para succionar.

Un saludable rubor se arrastraba a lo largo de las mejillas de la Bestia, renovando sus fuerzas a través de sus huesos.

—Parecido al Innombrable y su beso de la muerte de nuevo. —Dijo Harry, bastante alegre. O al menos, hizo todo lo mejor que pudo. —Ayúdame a levantarme, ¿quieres?

No podía abandonar ahora. No podía parar y descansar... él descansaría una vez que los aldeanos estuvieran a salvo y cuando la maldición se rompiera. Había llegado tan lejos.

El brazo de Voldemort se envolvió alrededor de él, con sus dedos como tornillos presionando contra su cadera. Harry había olvidado lo fuerte que era la Bestia, cuando se conocieron. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo completamente estático, y si quisiera empujarlo lejos o deshacerse de su agarre, sabe que no podría, con tan descomunal Bestia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo esto comenzó? Harry no tenía idea. Había dejado de contar.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con la Profecía? —La Bestia murmuró al oído. —La rosa te debilita. Tienes poco tiempo. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Harry podía oír a los aldeanos gritando, escuchando a la casa crujir y gimiendo como si ésta estuviese gritando también. Se aclaró la garganta. — ¿La Profecía? Más bien sigo preguntándome qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer contigo...

—Te dije lo que necesitabas hacer por mí hace mucho tiempo, Harry. —Los labios de la Bestia se contrajeron. —Quiero tu corazón. Y acabas de dármelo. Aunque, no de la manera que esperaba.

Harry parpadeó. —Todavía estoy bastante seguro de que eso se suponía que era una maldita metáfora.

No, ahora no es el momento de concentrarse en eso.

—No permitas que Riddle lastime a nadie, por favor. —Se estiró lo suficiente como para darle un beso a la cálida mejilla de la Bestia.

—Tengo que ver a una acertada Profecía.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Harry. —Los dedos de la Bestia se apretaron sobre su hombro. —Él vendrá por ti. El Pasado ha comprado para ti más tiempo.

Tragó grueso.

Mientras que los gritos del Enigma arañaban el aire.

* * *

Harry se apresuró a través de los pasillos desmoronados de la Mansión Riddle, con el corazón cerrándose de golpe en el pecho palpitante. Sintiendo cada respiración entrecortada.

Irrumpió en la entrada del salón principal, repleto de aldeanos que rodeaban a Riddle. Éste se veía elegante, guapo, cada pulgada de cuerpo reflejaba a un joven lord, pero su expresión de violencia se veía evidente. Sus ojos eran salvajes como lo fueron alguna vez los de la Bestia, en defensa.

La Bestia se movió con un morboso sonido, y al segundo siguiente saltó por las escaleras, dispersando a los aldeanos reunidos mientras se congregaba gruñendo, al lado de Riddle.

Las espirales de humo invadían el aire, los cuchillos brillaron en las manos, y el ligero atardecer comenzaba a ocultarse debajo de aquellas imponentes puertas.

El suelo se sacudió debajo de ellos, las puertas incluso se sacudían.

Los rostros que alguna vez Harry conoció, estaban ahora repletos e irreconocibles por el odio, a medida que avanzaban sobre el par, lanzando insultos y acusaciones.

Harry gritó tres veces para conseguir hacerse oír, hasta que la varita sonara con una explosión colosal.

Se quedó sin aliento para respirar, antes de erguir los hombros, y empezando a caminar lentamente por la escalera. Hubiese sido un cuento de hadas, estaba seguro, si entre todos no estuviesen tratando de matarse y la situación no se viese tan espeluznante.

—Harry... oh dios, tu pecho... —Él había pensado que nunca oiría la voz de Ginny nuevamente. — ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Había asumido que el ver a todos de nuevo sería un alivio. Pero en este momento, en realidad no lo era.

—Estoy bien. —Respondió. —Y me ofrecí, yo lo hice.

Dicha verdad no apaciguaba a nadie.

— ¿Le han sometido a algún tipo de hechizo? —Demandó Ron.

Harry se movió con cuidado para estar al lado del Enigma y de la Bestia, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la Bestia mientras que éste se erizaba, listo para ir a la garganta.

—No. —Respondió. —Estoy bien. No ha sido tan malo. —Ok, había sido bastante horrible en incontables ocasiones, pero él ya estaba a punto de terminar con todo esto. —Sólo... por favor, váyanse. Resolveré esto.

La Profecía podría aparecerse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

— ¿Irnos? —Inquirió Ginny. —Harry, no vamos a dejarte aquí. Él... las cosas que ha hecho, sea maldición o no...

El rugido de la Bestia ahogó el resto de la frase.

Harry podía imaginarlo todo muy bien, el imaginar cómo su sangre bombeaba por justicia a fuego lento por ellos, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento.

Extendió una mano en el pecho de Riddle también, mientras que Tom daba un paso hacia delante, dolorosamente consciente de que eran superados en números.

—Ya escucharon al chico. —Dijo Riddle. —Nos está eligiendo.

— ¡No! ¡Él simplemente siente la necesidad de quedarse aquí y protegerlos! ¡Y eso no es una elección! — La voz de Ginny se quebró. —Harry, por favor. No necesitas quedarte más aquí.

Muchas otras voces intervinieron, la mayoría de ellos no pudieron quitar las miradas de su pecho. En cómo la oscuridad lo estaba matando sin vacilar, en cómo el sol había brillado lo suficiente y era testigo de que él ya había hecho demasiado.

Mas eso sólo demostraba que la maldición se estaba debilitando lo suficiente como para que ellos fuesen muy valientes de venir a derrumbar la casa, ¿verdad? Y de repente, se sintió como una agitación, una inquietud aterradora. Una multitud aterrorizada, revelando sus dientes a causa de todo lo que habían perdido.

Ninguno escucharía ni una palabra de lo que él tuviera que decir.

— ¡Por favor, todos! —Harry mantuvo agitando las manos en el aire. —Tienen que salir de aquí . Ahora. ¡Ustedes no pueden llevar armas en la casa así como así!

La Mansión entera tembló.

Harry sospechaba que si la Profecía tuvo el poder de hacer esto una vez, cuando su juego como Ofrenda comenzó, entonces él podría poseer a todas las entidades de esta casa y masacrarlos a todos sin muchos miramientos.

Un eco misterioso de un niño flotaba por encima de la cresta de la discusión, callando poco a poco el sonido de armas y protestas.

El suave canto de una canción de cuna, cada vez más fuerte.

Los aldeanos se detuvieron.

— ¿Acaso eso es... un niño? —La señora Weasley preguntó.

—Por favor, váyanse. —Dijo Harry, con una opresión en el pecho, apretando los dedos alrededor de la varita.

— ¿Por qué hay un niño? ¿Acaso esa cosa...?

Harry apuntó con la varita a la multitud con una mano temblorosa, su barbilla sobresalía.

—Todos fuera, ahora. O todos ustedes morirán.

Las puertas del lado izquierdo de la casa se abrieron de golpe. Las cadenas se sacudieron y chocaron por el suelo, los pequeños pies se asomaron para pasear por encima del caos a una multitud congelada.

El hedor de la sangre le seguía, y el Pasado cojeaba.

Harry apretó sus dientes.

La cabeza de la Profecía apenas llegaba por encima de la barandilla: un niño pequeño, y aquellos brillantes ojos blancos bajaron hacia todos ellos, como si los juzgara. De manera sonriente.

Levantó una mano escarlata, con los dedos apretados alrededor del corazón de la Bestia.

Harry sintió una punzada en su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror así como las espinas comenzaron a trabajar agitándose. Encogiéndose alrededor de la rosa, en vez de protegerla. Y las vides se encrespaban en su garganta.

El Enigma lo agarró antes de que pudiera golpear sus rodillas. — ¡Detente! —Siseó.

—Retrocede o lo mato. —Amenazó la Profecía. —Y entonces ninguno de ustedes lo tendrá.

Algunos de los aldeanos retrocedieron, aparentemente cuestionándose el venir aquí.

— ¡Oh, no, no se vayan! —La Profecía apretó el corazón, la sangre goteaba en el suelo a su vez que Harry gritaba. — ¡No he jugado con tanta gente desde... hace ya bastante! Es tan agradable poder conocerlos al fin.

— ¡Harry...! —Muchos de los Weasley corrieron hasta llegar a su lado, sólo para que las garras de la Bestia se movieran hacia ellos como bengalas, fallando por poco sobre la garganta de Ginny.

— ¡Atrás! —Harry logró articular. —Sólo... dejen de moverse.

—Verán, la Ofrenda sabe bien qué hacer. —Dijo la Profecía. —La Ofrenda ha hablado. Escúchenlo.

La oscuridad sofocó la casa. Una oscuridad visceral, que se adhería a cada rincón y que obstruía los pulmones de Harry.

Las paredes estaban torcidas y deformadas, los huesos sobresalían debajo de las tablas del suelo a la vez que la Profecía levantaba una mano.

—Déjalos en paz.

—Debiste de haber aceptado el trato cuando tuviste tu oportunidad. —Respondió. —Y de no haber sido grosero. —La Profecía giró su mirada hacia la Bestia. —Tráemelo.

Sin embargo, la Bestia no se movió. Sus ojos escarlata relampagueaban, dejando al descubierto sus dientes.

El semblante de la Profecía no cambió en absoluto, así como los cadáveres en descomposición daban zarpazos al salón principal.

Harry, con náuseas, reconoció algunos de ellos como los antiguos cuerpos de las Ofrendas pasadas años antes.

Empujó la tentativa mano de Riddle lejos, dando un paso hacia la Profecía por sí mismo.

—No... —Ginny susurró. —Harry, no... tú no puedes...

Él le sonrió. —Está bien. Confía en mí. —Dirigió una mirada hacia el Enigma y a la Bestia a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras también.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, agarrando la barandilla con los nudillos blancos, seguía sosteniendo la varita en su mano.

Se detuvo al lado del Pasado, arrodillado para examinarlo, apretando su hombro joven; haciendo caso omiso de la Profecía por completo. — ¿Estás bien?

Y Pasado asintió, mirando a la Profecía.

Harry observó las sombras del lado derecho de la casa agitarse, unos ojos ciegos malditos en la penumbra. Sin Nombre. Harry asintió con la cabeza, exhalando un suspiro.

El Pasado — un amigo.

El Enigma — alguien con quién conversar, congeniar.

Sin Nombre — el reconocimiento.

El Monstruo...

La Bestia — un corazón.

La Profecía — un futuro.

Fragmentos de piezas atormentadas, alteradas como si fueran marionetas en los juegos de un niño aburrido a quién no le importaba nadie más que a él mismo.

Finalmente miró a la Profecía, ahuecando su mejilla sin miedo. — ¿Realmente es el futuro lo que quieres?

Una vez más aquella pregunta.

Éste retrocedió ante él.

—No voy a pasar el resto de mi vida en ése cuarto. —Siseó, entre dientes. —Tuviste tu oportunidad. ¡Es mi turno!

Harry cerró de manera breve sus ojos, dejando caer su mano antes de que él se enderezara. —Tom, —dijo al Pasado. —Gracias.

—No. —Éste negó. — ¡No! El futuro siempre está informado por el Pasado, te lo dije, no puedes... yo... ¡no te dejaré!

La Profecía rió. —Vamos, Harry Potter. Juega conmigo.

Harry echó un vistazo a la sala principal de abajo, no necesitando de los ojos de la Profecía para poder ver lo que sucederá esta vez. Del diluvio de sangre y la masacre, ya sea que estuviera a manos de la Profecía, o de las garras de la Bestia o el Enigma.

Ninguno de ellos perdonaría una amenaza.

— ¡No! —Oyó la voz de Ginny detrás de él. —No lo pueden tener. No de nuevo. —Su voz se quebró.

Harry oyó el golpeteo de pasos en la escalera, como un sueño lejano.

Se volteó lentamente, viendo como la Bestia se lanzaba por su garganta en el segundo que se movía.

Pero no antes de que ella le arrojara el cuchillo.

Harry ya no pensaba.

Ni siquiera lo hacía por la Profecía, en realidad. Quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tratar de salvar a la gente, y tal vez el niño merecía un futuro. Si tan sólo ellos tuvieran a alguien que creyera en ellos para mejor...

Eso sí sería una agradable explicación.

Pero Harry realmente ya no pensaba.

Se interpuso en el camino del cuchillo que estaba dirigido a la Profecía, apenas sintiendo como éste hundía su estómago.

Todo a su vista se detuvo. Sus orejas sonaron. No era consciente del haber golpeado sus rodillas, de la Profecía mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, los nudillos todavía con sangre, así como éste dejó caer el corazón de la Bestia al suelo.

—Oh. —Dijo Harry, en voz baja.

El último pétalo cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que él lo había hecho.

* * *

_**N / A:** "Espero que esto no haya sido demasiado decepcionante."_

 


	13. El Precio de la Libertad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Cursed (Traducción)
> 
> Sinopsis:[Universo Alterno, cuento de hadas] Vagamente inspirado en "La Bella y la Bestia." Algunos dicen que él fue alguna vez un hombre, maldito, y otros, que había vendido su alma a los demonios, convirtiéndose en uno a cambio. Harry sólo sabía que no era seguro caminar cerca de la Casa Riddle por la noche. (Traducción autorizada por The Fictionist.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a The Fictionist, quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.
> 
> Beta Reader: Aldo PG.

**Cap 13 El Precio de la Libertad**

El Sin Nombre se materializó a su lado en un segundo, sosteniendo la cabeza de Harry mientras éste jadeaba y respiraba de manera superficial.

—Salvaste mi vida... —Dijo la Profecía. —Tú... tú me odias. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—Porque todo el mundo merece una... —Comenzó Harry.

—Sin discursos inspiracionales. —Cortó el Sin Nombre, apretándole la mano. Los sonidos de la batalla estallaron debajo del balcón; los gritos, los aullidos de la Bestia, el choque de cuchillos... —Ahora, Harry. Es el momento. Mi nombre...

La sangre burbujeaba en la esquina de la boca de Harry. —Tú eres... Tom... Marvolo... Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Siempre... siempre serás ambos.

La luz blanca llenó la sala, cegando a todos en el proceso.

* * *

Duele. Dolía más de lo que jamás Tom hubiese imaginado antes. La sensación le quemaba por todo su cuerpo y le producía muchas náuseas.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Los últimos cincuenta años de su vida se arremolinaron, los recuerdos se tejían frescos en su mente mientras que los fragmentos se unían de nuevo.

Tantas ofrendas, que en realidad no ofrendaban nada en absoluto. Personas que intentaron, y personas que quienes lo miraban a él, a ellos, como si todo lo que hubiese sido en su vida era el haber sido un Innombrable Monstruo, una Bestia, juzgada por todos aquellos que vinieron antes, para nunca ser comprendido.

Al igual que su futuro era inútil, imposible... como todo lo que él era y pudo ser, un adversario que debe ser destruido.

Era una cosa graciosa, el ser consciente de manera tan abrupta de poseer una vida bajo su propia soledad, aislado, durante prácticamente todo su trayecto por la vida, aun cuando el pensamiento de confiar en alguien más todavía tenía el sabor de veneno en su boca.

Sus orejas emitieron pitidos. Él no era nada, y a la vez todo, y entonces de repente él era _TomMarvoloRiddleYoSoyLordVoldemort._

Jadeó en busca de aire contra el piso de la casa, examinando su cuerpo con reverencia. Lentamente, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, sus ojos brillaban. — ¡Lo hiciste, Harry! ¡Realmente lo hiciste!

Ninguno de los aldeanos importaba más, una vez que se puso al lado de Harry, de rodillas junto a él.

— ¿Harry?

Un agujero todavía estaba abierto en el pecho del chico. Sin ningún corazón... ni siquiera una rosa. Sus ojos eran tan vidriosos como los de una muñeca. Vacíos, sin vida.

El corazón de Tom detuvo. — ¿Harry? ¿Ofrenda? Harry Potter? —Lo sacudió con fuerza. — Harry James Potter, ¡despierta! — ¿Esto era alguna clase de venganza? ¿Algún tipo de broma? Porque jodídamente que no era divertido...

Nada.

Las paredes de la casa continuaron desmoronándose, como si un verdadero amanecer se vislumbrara sobre la piel de Tom. Caliente, luz solar nutritiva que muchos de ellos no habían visto desde hace ya unas buenas décadas.

Su pecho se marchitó, mientras que su mente corría a toda velocidad.

Harry no estaba muerto. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que Harry Potter pudiera estar muerto ahora, después de todo. Él sólo necesitaba...

Todas las historias dictaban que el príncipe despertara a su amor con un beso.

No perdió tiempo en aplastar sus labios a los de Harry, acariciando aquellas hebras oscuras, derritiéndose en satisfacción.

Nada.

Se quedó mirando a Harry, recogiendo el pétalo marchito del suelo. Se desintegró en su contacto.

El estómago de Tom dio un vuelco. Se inclinó para besar a Harry de nuevo, con sus manos temblorosas por el pelo, acariciando su mejilla.

¿Fue porque no hubo tiempo? ¿Que la magia de la maldición se había desvanecido?

O se debía a que, incluso ahora, estando completo, su alma y su corazón estaba demasiado podrido para una cosa como el verdadero amor.

La bilis inundó su boca.

—Harry, por favor... —Apretó sus dedos sobre el cuerpo dócil, cada pieza cruda de su alma dolía.

—Y todos vivieron felices por siempre.

La voz detrás de él, su cálida familiaridad propagándose a través de la sangre. La voz de Harry.

Tom giró su cabeza tan rápido, que consiguió un calambre en el cuello, mientras que la casa continuaba cayendo en ruinas a su alrededor. Entonces su estómago se desplomó, apretando su mandíbula. —Eurydice.

El joven parecía tan inocente a primera vista, con su cabello desordenado y de ojos verdes. Esos preciosos ojos verdes, que habían expresado tanto desde la primera vez que Tom los vio, cuando su Ofrenda entró por primera vez a la casa... como los ojos de una persona que pudiera sentir demasiado.

Eurydice arrojó el andrajoso retrato de la Ofrenda detrás de él. Se veía marchito y apagado, los colores de la pintura sangrando en dirección al suelo.

Tom nunca había odiado a alguien más en su vida que a esta imitación barata y absurda de lo que había perdido. Especialmente cuando aquellos ojos verdes destellaron de color escarlata.

Volvió la mirada hacia su Harry, hacia el cuerpo roto en el suelo. Manchadas de sangre estaban las manos de Tom, al igual que a lo largo de sus labios. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Inquirió.

—Esto no se trata de lo que yo quiero. —Respondió Eurydice.

—Entonces ¿de quién es? —Escupió.

—Mente, cuerpo y alma. —El niño se acercó a él, inclinando su cabeza de curiosidad como si fuera un pájaro. Sus pequeños dedos se enroscaron a través del pelo de Tom. —El cuerpo de la Ofrenda. La mente de la Ofrenda... y el alma de la Ofrenda. Aquellas fueron siempre tus exigencias del amor.

—No entiendo.

—Qué impactante, qué novelesco y original. Entiendes demasiado del amor, que simplemente no puedo comprender el cómo las complejidades de la situación te están superando. —Respondió Eurydice.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—La mente de la Ofrenda. —Eurydice tocó el arruinado retrato. —La inversión que refleja físicamente lo que está sucediendo a su cuerpo físico. —Echó un vistazo a Harry en el suelo.

La boca de Tom se secó. —Y... ¿el alma de la Ofrenda?

Tanto el retrato de la Ofrenda como el cuerpo de Harry fueron arruinados por todo lo que había sucedido.

—Cuando amas a alguien, se puede decir que les entregas una parte de tu alma, —murmuró Eurydice. —Los ojos verdes destellaron en escarlata de nuevo. Tom se congeló.

Él se puso de pie en un momento, con los puños cerrados, y el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Había olvidado lo que se sentía... el tener un corazón. No estaba seguro de que le gustaba, cuando éste se sentía como si de igual manera, las espinas se hundieran a través de él. — ¿Puedes traerlo de vuelta?

—No está en mí el decidir eso.—Dijo Eurydice, sonriendo. —Pero puedo darte la oportunidad de tenerlo, si deseas volver al pasado.

—Me convertiría en piedra.

Eurydice se encogió de hombros. —Es tu elección. Él hizo su parte, ya puedes irte. Ve y sé Lord Voldemort, ya no hay nada que te detenga. Gracias a él has recuperado tu ser, tu identidad, tu albedrío. ¿Qué tanto realmente necesitas de un chico sangre sucia que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para morir por ti?

Voldemort arremetió en un latido de tiempo. El sonido de la bofetada crujió por toda la casa. Su mano latía, así como la mejilla del niño que florecía de manera tan roja como el pétalo de una rosa.

Eurydice en respuesta le devolvió la sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes, pasándose la lengua por los dientes. —El amor puede ser veneno, ¿verdad? Pero también puede salvarlo. —El niño le tendió una mano hacia él, moviendo los dedos. — ¿Qué harías por amor, Tom Riddle?

Tom alzó el cuerpo de Harry en sus brazos, manteniéndole cerca, mientras seguía a Eurydice en su pintura.

* * *

El Orfanato Wools se vislumbraba gris y poco atractivo en la lluvia. Aunque, para ser justos, el Orfanato parecía grisáceo y no muy acogedor para las visitas incluso en los días más azules del verano.

Tom se puso rígido, apretando su agarre cuando Harry desapareció de sus brazos. Su ropa pegada a la piel en cuestión de segundos.

¿Era esto un castigo? ¿Había hecho algo que no era correcto? ¿Harry aparecería en alguna parte?

Su corazón se aceleró mientras caminaba hacia donde Eurydice se encontraba, con las manos al descubierto como si todavía tuviese garras. — ¿Dónde está él? —Demandó. —Prometiste...

—Murió. —respondió Eurydice. —Y ahora debes recuperarlo.

—¿Cómo?

Eurydice simplemente le sonrió, caminando en dirección del Orfanato, y desvaneciéndose.

Las uñas de Tom se clavaron en sus palmas nuevamente mientras exhalaba una respiración. Con cautela, continuó... estudiando el entorno. Sintiendo como los recuerdos se torcían de manera visceral en sus entrañas, empañando sus ojos.

El muro en donde el obispo Dennis le empujó. El resquicio de Billy Stubbs llamándole por primera vez un monstruo.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a recuperar algo de Harry aquí? Harry nunca habría visto un tal lugar sombrío como éste, y ningún corazón tan puro podría haber estado en estas paredes.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Se trasladó a través de los pasillos, esquivando a los fantasmas de los niños. Tensando sus hombros apenas escuchó el tintineo de las botellas de de ginebra en la oficia de de la señora Cole.

Por supuesto, encontró el camino a su antigua habitación, vacía, incluso en la memoria mientras terminaba de empujar la puerta abierta, con un chirrido. El polvo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, y un escalofrío se produjo en su espina dorsal.

Había pensado que nunca tendría que ver este lugar de nuevo.

Todo se veía como siempre lo fue... completamente sin Harry Potter. ¡Esto era inútil! No tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Eurydice apareció en su cama, arrojando guijarros negros en el aire.

Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon, mientras consideraba sus opciones. — ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a Harry aquí? ¿Acaso se supone que debe estar bajo la maldita cama o algo así?

—Exasperante, ¿no es así? —dijo Eurydice.

—Me estás obligando a regresar hacia mi pasado, para convertirme en piedra. Me estás castigando.

—Dejaste que la mayor parte del mundo creyera que estabas hecho de piedra, de todos modos. Tal vez esto sea lo apropiado. O simplemente... sería una prueba.

Tom estuvo a punto de saltar por la yugular del bastardo. —Tú no eres nada como Harry. Harry no haría esto... ¿qué clase de artimaña eres?

—Revisa el armario.

Tom abrió la puerta del mismo, sin parpadear hacia el conejo muerto que colgaba en el perchero. En la parte inferior, descansaba un estuche familiar. Miró de reojo a Eurydice, quién seguía transmitiéndole aquella maldita sonrisa.

Sacó la caja fuera, abriendo la tapa.

Un anillo. Un diario. Un medallón. Una copa. Una diadema. Un diente de serpiente. Un corazón que latía hacia los artículos malditos.

Su mano se cernió sobre ellos, no estando seguro de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con esto. — ¿Se supone que esto es mi enigma? —Inquirió.

—Ésa es tu vida, —dijo Eurydice. —Para la vida o la muerte, siempre hay una tarifa. Existe un precio que pagar, por así decirlo. Demandaste tu recompensa, y yo tengo mis demandas también.

— ¿Quieres que te entregue una de estas reliquias? ¿El que convierta en una maldita piedra no es pago suficiente?

—Quieres una ofrenda de cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón... exigiendo los recuerdos del primer beso entre ustedes ¿o varios de sus recuerdos son sólo un extra, entonces?

La mandíbula de Tom se apretó, flexionando los dedos en sus caderas. —Éste no es mi corazón, —dijo, después de un momento.

Había pasado cincuenta años con su corazón atrapado en una caja de cristal en su regazo, por supuesto que lo reconocería. Éste no era su corazón.

—No, no lo es, —dijo Eurydice.

Tom lo estudió por un momento, con la cabeza inclinada. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la caja. —Éste es el de Harry. — ¿Significaba eso que el corazón de Harry era suyo para hacer de él lo que quisiera?

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios, con sus ojos brillantes.

Eurydice arrojó un guijarro en él. —No sonrías de esa manera, es aterrador. Y sí, puedes entregar su corazón como el precio a pagar. Él vivirá. Y tú vivirás sin repercusiones.

Entonces esa parecía ser la opción más obvia. Por el momento.

Pero estaba resultando demasiado sencillo, tenía que haber algún tipo de trampa en alguna parte.

Sus dedos acariciaban aquél órgano palpitante, aplastando el hambre que todavía se encendía en la boca.

— ¿Y Harry? ¿Tendrá algún tipo de repercusión?

—Obviamente, no va a tener un corazón. Metafóricamente hablando.

Tom aún no podía decir que estaba convencido de que era una repercusión tanto como un regalo.

¿Realmente Harry necesitaba de un corazón? Claramente, alguien podría vivir muy bien sin un corazón. Él se las había arreglado muy bien, siempre y cuando el corazón físico real que estaba allí no fuese como mismo que el que había tenido durante todos estos años en agonía.

Y ¿acaso Tom no se había sacrificado lo suficiente como para arriesgar el convertirse en piedra para salvarle? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, renunciar a su propia herencia? ¿A su propio poder? Él le entregaría su propio corazón felizmente, pero al parecer eso no era una opción.

O... Arrugó la nariz. —Me podrías quitar el corazón en su lugar.

—El precio es el precio.

—Estoy negociando.

—El precio es el precio.

Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon. Eurydice ya no sonrió, mirándolo en silencio, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Había algo en esos ojos increíblemente familiar, como si Harry tuviera algún derecho en retenerlo bajo juicio. Había hecho su elección.

—Él no me ama, así que no es como si realmente necesitara de su corazón, —dijo Voldemort. No creía que él sería capaz de soportar el ver como Harry le entregara su corazón a otra persona, así como aquella chica pelirroja de sus recuerdos.

Oh, no. Si él no podía tener el corazón de su Ofrenda, entonces ¿por qué alguien más llegaría a tener un tesoro tan precioso como aquél?

—No, no lo está. Todavía no. —Murmuró Eurydice.

Tom volteó su mirada hacia aquél colmillo de serpiente en su mano, sus ojos se estrecharon con fuerza por la mirada que Eurydice le daba. En la que Harry le miraba. — ...¿Alguna vez lo estará? ¿Podría alguien estarlo, alguna vez?

La expresión de Eurydice no cambió - parecía tan poco natural en la cara de Harry, y mucho más en un Harry de niño. —Haz tu elección y averígualo por ti mismo. Una mejor pregunta podría ser... ¿qué es lo que amas de él?

Tom frunció el ceño. Metió la mano en la caja, y pagó su cuota.

* * *

La cabeza de Harry latía de dolor. Apenas parpadeaba en busca de concentración, con la sangre seca en su frente.

— ¡Harry! ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —La cara de Ron se alzaba por encima de él, junto con la de muchos otros.

Harry hizo una mueca, mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad. Lo último que recordaba era que los aldeanos atacaban Manor Riddle, al filoso cuchillo atacando directamente a través de su corazón... Sus manos palmearon alrededor de su pecho, esperando algún tipo de enorme agujero. —¿Qué pasó?

En cambio, un anillo de oro negro colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

—Te caíste de la estatua, compañero, —dijo Ron.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no subieras en ella. —Dijo otra persona.

¿Estatua? ¿Cuál maldita estatua? ¡Nada de esto tenía sentido! Pero Harry siguió sus gestos hacia la piedra que asomaba por encima de ellos.

Su boca se secó, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Todos estaban allí: Pasado, Profecía, Riddle, Monstruo, Bestia, Sin Nombre. Congelados en rocas, siendo la pieza central de la plaza de Little Hangleton.

¿Eso quería decir... que Tom estaba... _muerto_?

Se sentía como si las espinas se contrajeran alrededor de su pecho, excavando a través de su caja torácica, todo de nuevo. —Pero la maldición...

— ¿Maldición? —Ginny frunció el ceño, inclinando su cabeza.

Hubo murmullos de _"Ésa es sólo una historia"_ , seguidos de _"¿Fue muy fuerte el golpe que se hizo en la cabeza?"_ , _"¿Seguro que estás bien?"_.

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de las estatuas. Su corazón se cerró de golpe, adolorido.

Tom había sido un idiota, y tantas personas habían muerto a causa de él, pero... bueno, ¿acaso él mismo no había sido un total idiota al final?

—Él me salvó…

— ¿Qué? —La cara de Ron apareció en su campo de visión. —Mira, ¿puedes levantarte? Tenemos que llevarte a que Madame Pomfrey.

Las náuseas burbujeaban en su garganta. Mientras que trataba de permanecer de pie, en un estado tembloroso. Sin dejar de mirar a la estatua.

Tom no era el tipo de jugador que se sacrificaba. Si algo Harry había aprendido de él, había sido que simplemente él no lo era. Pero a juzgar por el resultado... un gran sacrificio final no compensaba todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos cincuenta años.

Pero Tom había hecho el sacrificio por él.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó y... Merlín, ¿por qué las rejillas de sus ojos le picaban? Su garganta se sintió espesa.

— ¿Harry? —Ginny le tocó el hombro. Todos ellos clamaban a su alrededor... demasiada gente, muy poco aire. Personas que nunca había visto ni oído antes, todo el pueblo próspero de gente.

La luz del sol se situaba en el cielo tan brillante... que ni siquiera había sabido que el sol podría brillar tan fuerte, que la hierba podría explotar de manera exuberante y verde de la tierra. Que las flores pueden florecer durante más de un escaso momento, marchitándose en semanas.

Y Tom Riddle no estaba allí para ver nada de eso.

Voces pululaban a su alrededor, pero a pesar de que sus oídos se llenaran con ellas, no pudo oír realmente ni una palabra. Se llevó una mano a la frente, los dedos volviéndose carmesí. Manchados de sangre.

—No te preocupes. —Ginny intentó sonreírle. —Creo que aún te ves guapo.

—Estás muy pálido. —Fastidió alguien. — ¿Te gustaría sentarte?

Las rodillas de Harry temblaron, como si fueran de gelatinas. E inmediatamente tensó sus hombros, porque si de alguna manera él había sobrevivido a la Casa Riddle, entonces él no iba a desmayarse ahora. Eso era ridículo.

Al parecer, los _Besos Malditos_ eran sólo una historia.

* * *

—Harry, querido... ¡oh! ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? —Alguien le preguntó.

A saber Merlín quienes serían estas personas, por lo que se limitó a sonreír y asentir a todo el mundo en este momento. Tratando de recordar cómo respirar.

—Es jodidamente retorcido, ¿no? —Ron sonrió.— ¡Se ve como un rayo!

Harry se alisó el flequillo, mientras todos los clientes de un lugar que se parecía mucho al pub de El Ahorcado le miraban. Pero el letrero decía que se encontraba en Las Tres Escobas y de todas maneras, se veía más alegre que el anterior.

Hubo mucha discusión sobre su cicatriz de rayo. Harry quería reducirse a través de las tablas del suelo, en un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera absorber todo lo que había sucedido.

—Un joven caballero te estaba buscando. —Dijo la camarera Rosie, o algo por el estilo, mientras ella deslizaba una limonada en el mostrador.

Harry, al parecer, tenía algo de cambio en sus bolsillos, cosa de la que Ron (como era de esperar, al menos, algunas cosas no cambiaron), carecía. De cualquier manera, el vaso se enfriaba maravillosamente contra su frente palpitante.

Levantó la vista, abriendo nuevamente los ojos al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Un caballero? —Ron resopló. — ¿Desde cuándo conoces a señoritos extraños?

La respiración de Harry se aceleró, casi sin atreverse a la esperanza. — ¿Cómo lucía él? ¿Dejó algún nombre?

—Le dije que te buscara hacia la estatua central. —Rosie -Rosmerta- dijo.

Harry se puso de pie, mientras que Ron, con el ceño fruncido, le miraba de nuevo.

—Él dejó esto para ti, —continuó, llegando detrás del mostrador.

Harry se detuvo, con el pecho agitado mientras ella sostenía una flor. Una sola rosa. De color rojo, un encantador rojo escarlata, con las espinas que pinchaban afiladas contra su pulgar a medida que la aceptaba.

Alguien hizo un comentario sobre "Ohh, Potter tiene un admirador."

Harry tragó grueso, mareado.

—Perdonen... tengo que... me tengo que ir. Lo siento.

—No tiene sentido. —dijo Draco Malfoy, con una mirada de complicidad irritante en los ojos. —Además, ¿no has oído de las noticias en la semana? ¿Dónde has estado? —Su tono se teñía un poco de burla, torciendo sus labios. —El Lord de Mansión Manor está organizando una importante reunión esta noche. Cualquier extraño caballero está obligado a asistir. Es el evento de la temporada.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo.

* * *

Harry se puso de pie ante las puertas abiertas de la Mansión Riddle, sintiéndose absolutamente ridículo. Se alisó las arrugas de su traje, y se esforzó para aplanar su pelo.

Su pelo, como era de esperar, no estaba presentable. Por lo menos algunas cosas en el mundo no han cambiado.

Al parecer, el Señor de la Mansión muy rara era vez visto en la misma, y era más extraño aún que éste organizara fiestas. Especialmente dirigidas para todos aquellas personas que vivían en la aldea.

Al parecer, la familia era muy reservada, y muy poco se oyó acerca de ellos. Nunca.

A diferencia de su primer viaje, todas las luces estaban encendidas y se bañaban en un jardín bien recortado con su resplandor. Él no se sentía vigilado. La oscuridad parecía demasiado ligera... no tenía idea de cómo alguien pudiese dormir en un sitio tan brillante.

Se limpió las manos húmedas en los pantalones y se irguió.

— ¿Harry? —Ginny volvió a llamar, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Vienes o no?

Caminaba por el sinuoso camino a través del jardín, sin tener que abrirse paso hacia una masa salvaje y retorcida de rosas y vides.

Sin embargo, tal vez se había equivocado, pero podría haber jurado que la magia todavía latía en el aire. Que una tímida vid se retorcía mientras la miraba, antes de paralizarse por completo. Tal vez fue el viento.

Luces de hadas iluminaban el camino, brillando en la luz de la luna. Parecía más como el palacio del Príncipe Azul que de la Guarida de la Bestia.

Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer con eso.

El salón principal brillaba, pulido del suelo al techo. Ocasionando que Harry recordara de la casa que había visto en el retrato del Enigma, antes de que la maldición comenzara. Lo cual tenía sentido, ahora.

Excepto que había sucedido.

Harry se contuvo, apretando su pecho.

El salón de baile -la habitación en la que había comido durante su estancia-, se extendía imponente y magnífica delante de ellos también. Una araña de diamantes brillaba por encima de ellos, fragmentos de luz danzaban a través de las multitudes dando vueltas.

Todo de seda, de finas telas; plumas, perlas y lazos anudados cuidadosamente. Era la grandeza más increíble que Harry había visto nunca en su vida. En toda su vida. Muy colorida también.

En el pueblo, toda la ropa había sido condenada a ser usada hasta la muerte. Harapos. Al menos, así había sido en el pueblo que había crecido. Esto parecía un mundo diferente.

Harry no pudo detener su mirada de la multitud errante en busca de su anfitrión. De unos ojos oscuros o de color escarlata, de una figura serpentina pálida o de la hermosura suave del Enigma. Se humedeció los labios.

Su aliento se alojó en su garganta.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Ginny, apretando su mano. —Un montón de personas lo son.

Él quería un trago.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Los bailarines giraban de manera muy atrevida y se estrechaban en torno a él, sus diferentes rostros parpadeaban por la variada iluminación y la música reinaba, flotando por todo el espacio cavernoso.

Harry se abrumó. Sudaba por toda la línea del cuero cabelludo, sus hombros comenzaron a tensarse más y más por cada segundo que no conseguía detectar la presencia de Tom entre la multitud.

Demasiada gente. Demasiada gente, todos congregándose en sus charlas al lado de la mesa de bebidas, o por el magnífico buffet del que Harry pudo haber experimentado más de una vez estando en esta casa.

Necesitaba aire.

Una mano presionó en su brazo, interrumpiendo su actual e indeseado baile.

— ¿Les importa si interrumpo?

Él habría reconocido la voz en cualquier lugar, y Lavender se veía un poco deslumbrada. El calor se precipitó hacia el estómago de Harry.

—Por supuesto, —Lavender esbozó una sonrisa. —Sería un honor... —Su cara cayó cuando los brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y dio un elegante paso continuando con armonía el vals, sus dedos se apretaron en torno a los de él tan pronto como se alejaron.

Labios calientes se apretaron contra su oreja, y rizos oscuros cepillaban sus mejillas. —Hola, mi Ofrenda.

Harry podía oír la sonrisa en las palabras.

—No estoy realmente seguro de cómo llamarte en estos días, —respondió, con su corazón golpeando en el pecho. —A menos que haya cinco más tuyos que estén escondidos en una habitación de arriba.

El hombre se veía mucho mayor que el Enigma, pero menor que el Sin Nombre. Pálido como la Bestia, con sus ojos escarlata y aquellos dedos largos de pianista que Harry vio por primera vez. Su cara era como la de Riddle, de aristocráticas y atractivas facciones. Compartiendo también el cabello oscuro de Riddle.

La cabeza de Harry le daba vueltas.

—Puedes llamarme "Mi Lord" en público, o Lord Voldemort. Aunque también puedes llamarme Tom, en privado. —Dijo Riddle. Su brazo presionando firmemente contra su espalda, y la esencia de alguna colonia costosa inundaba sus fosas nasales.

El Monstruo había olido como... como el Bosque Prohibido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Harry odiaba su voz cuando temblaba. —Yo... todo es diferente. Lo último que recuerdo fue que había un cuchillo y entonces...

—...Respira, Harry. —Dijo Tom, apretando su agarre.

Se miraron en silencio por unos minutos.

—Yo morí.

—Sí.

—La estatua en la plaza del pueblo...

—Retroceder al pasado equivale a convertirse en piedra, —murmuró Tom. —Pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de estas cosas.

—Pensé que resolver el acertijo final me dejaría con menos preguntas.

La risa de Riddle retumbó en su pecho, y la habitación giraba a su alrededor. Se desvaneció un poco más cuando Harry aumentó la presión sobre el hombro del... hombre. Porque él era un hombre ahora, ¿no?

Harry lo había hecho, ¡había resuelto la maldición de la Mansión Riddle! Todo le parecía tan irreal. Tal vez estaba soñando, en un estado vegetal, convirtiéndose en un ente del mal, atado a una cama dentro de una habitación infantil mientras que las sombras se extendían y su corazón palpitaba dentro de una jaula de cristal. —Me enviaste una rosa.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Necesito aire.

Voldemort frunció el ceño mientras Harry se separaba de la danza, para mezclarse a través de la multitud de personas.

Se dirigió hacia el jardín, para que el aire fresco y la luz de la luna le siguieran pareciendo tan puros y a la vez, tan extraños.

Podía ver la que había sido su habitación desde el exterior... era la única luz en la casa que estaba apagada.

La noche fresca se sacudía a través de su pecho con cada respiración, mientras que huía de aquellas ligeras luces y del el aroma de esa colonia.

Incluso estando afuera, los sonidos del dulce y melodioso vals llegaban hasta donde se encontraba.

Harry presionó sus manos sobre las orejas y se concentró en respirar.

Era demasiado. Y nunca había hecho sus planes por si ganaba, ahora todo cambia. Todo ha cambiado.

Sus orejas sonaron.

—Si sigues así, vas a tener un resfriado. —La voz de Tom salió de detrás de él de nuevo, minutos después. —Toma. —El hombre cubrió sus hombros con una túnica, dejando de estar junto a él. Echó su cabeza atrás para poder observar la vasta extensión de estrellas que brillan por encima de ellos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Hace frío? —Harry lo miró. —Nunca he sentido un día tan cálido como este durante toda mi vida. Todo es tan... luminoso. —Tanto que hasta se sentía expuesto por ello, atrapado bajo un enorme reflector constante de atención.

—Tomará un tiempo para acostumbrarse. —Respondió Tom.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomó a ti para eso?

—Un poco más de cincuenta años. Te he estado... esperando.

Harry se volteó para mirarlo, su boca se encontraba completamente seca con esa afirmación. ¿Tom había estado esperando por él? —No te ves de cincuenta.

Los labios de Tom se torcieron. —Una de las ventajas de la inmortalidad.

— ¿Entonces todavía eres... inmortal? Pero tu... tu alma está reconstruida por todas las piezas, de nuevo.

—Por todas menos una. —Tom se acercó más, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus labios. Harry se los humedeció por instinto cuando el pulgar de Tom trazó el contorno de su mejilla. —Cuando amas a alguien, le entregas una parte de tu alma, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es metafórico. —Harry susurró. El toque de Tom no quemó como el del Monstruo, ni era helado como el que la Bestia tuvo. Se sentía tan... normal.

Y aun así, su piel se puso de gallina.

—Dijiste lo mismo sobre entregarme tu corazón. —La otra mano de Tom se instaló en la cadera, acercándolo. —Dime, ¿aún lo tengo? ¿Tu corazón?

Harry se subió de puntillas y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos, sus dedos buscaban algún agarre en el cabello de Tom.

El aliento de Tom se vio atrapado contra la boca de Harry, inclinando la cabeza para profundizar el beso mientras su pulgar presionaba contra la mandíbula de Harry.

La otra mano de Harry se enroscó alrededor de la espalda de Tom, apretando parte de su fino traje.

Se retiró sin aliento, con sus labios enrojecidos.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Tom devoraron los suyos de un color tan negro como los que el Monstruo una vez tuvo. Lucían un poco... cristalinos también. — ¿Es eso un sí?

—Eso es un "He hecho demasiado como para ahora dejarte ir". —Respondió Harry. —Para bien o para mal.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Tom se amplió. El hombre se inclinó, besando su cuello antes de morderlo con fuerza. El calor corrió por toda la espina de Harry, mientras emitía un gemido, apretándolo más con fuerza.

Tom calmó el destello de dolor con su lengua.

—Entonces, supongo, —continuó Tom, —que debería cambiar mi pregunta.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Harry lo estudió de cerca, casi esperando ver el destello de dientes filosos. Era ridículo que el hombre pudiera todavía conservar la mitad del aire de alguien que pudiera rasgar los pulmones de una persona en cuestión de segundos... aunque Harry tal vez estaba emitiendo prejuicios sin necesidad, siendo influido por el conocimiento de otras vidas.

Tom presionó sus labios en la cicatriz de su frente, antes de enderezarse.

— ¿Me darías la oportunidad de enamorarte en cambio?

Harry no debería sonreír. Pero fracasó totalmente en reprimir una sonrisa, aunque pretendió contemplarlo. —Me siento como si debiera contratar a un par de asesinos o algo. Ya sabes, sólo para asegurarme estemos en igualdad de condiciones.

Tom carcajeó.

Y esta vez, no era la voz de otra persona.

* * *

 **Notas Finales (The Fictionist): **_"Ya está. Terminé una historia. OMG._ _¿Esto es la vida real o la fantasía?_ _¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Si es así, amaría el feedback tanto como a nuestro Señor Oscuro ama a Harry, lo cual es una cantidad ridículamente absurda. Ahbdshb. Me siento mareada. ¡Se acabó! Aunque ciertamente consideré hacer una secuela, pero no nos vayamos aún ahí. Siento que con esto estamos bien y que el intentar algo más carecería de mucho sentido._ _Pero sí, de todos modos, ¡gracias a todos_ _por mantenerse conmigo a través de este lío confuso!_ _Con suerte, espero que el final haya sido satisfactorio."_

 **Notas Finales (Traductora):**...Digamos que mi estado actual es bastante parecido al que tuvo la maravillosa The Fictionist en su momento. OMG! ¡Terminé la traducción de esta maravillosa historia! Ayy, quisiera agradecer primeramente a mi Dios, por otorgarme este maravilloso talento, y a mi Beta, porque posiblemente sin él, hubiese postergado mucho casi todo y las actualizaciones no hubiesen sido muy constantes.

Empecé a compartirles esta historia ya cuando estaba terminando la traducción del cap 10 por eso mismo, porque quería terminarla primero (o al menos adelantar una gran parte del fic) para empezar a publicar. Y creo que así será para con las siguientes historias, porque les cuento que me convenció el Tomarry/Volrry/Harrymort y me gustó tanto, que de mi parte ¡se avecinan nuevas traducciones! ;D

También aprovecho para invitarles a nuestro grupo de Facebook y foro en Fanfiction dedicado exclusivamente al Tomarry. Se llama " **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama** ", nuestro santuario especial para compartir recomendaciones, fanarts, opiniones y demás de la pareja.

Ahora sí, fue un enorme placer el poder llevarles esta maravillosa historia a nuestro idioma. Puede que algunas personas odien el final, otros lo amen... pero what the hell, lo hecho, hecho está y a veces hay que aprender a lidiar con ello ;D

¡Muchos abrazos!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas de autora (The Fictionist): "Ya me conocen, soy incapaz de resistir una buena trama una vez que se enciende. Pero no se preocupen, esto no va para largo. 13 capítulos max, o probablemente menos que eso. Espero que lo disfruten de todos modos y que les haya despertado su interés :) El Feedback, como siempre, es muy apreciado."
> 
> *Notas de traductora: Fiel a su palabra, la historia ya está completa (de hecho, esperaba a que The Fictionist la concluyera para comenzar el trabajo), así que tendremos un final asegurado en esta historia y capítulos que se actualizarán con regularidad.


End file.
